Ţяuεquε
by Schinkovinu
Summary: PruAus. AU & Lev. PruHunAus. "Para hacer un trato, tú debes estar seguro de lo que estás dando y qué quieres recibir a cambio." —¿No te parece sensato que todo el que tenga un objetivo, debe hacer hasta lo imposible por lograrlo?. —¡Por supuesto! Por eso no me rendire hasta que te apartes de ella. —Entonces entra tú, señorito, en esas exigencias y hagamos un trueque. Kesesese
1. Inoportuno

**Disclaimer****:** Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi futuro marido xD

**Titulo: **Trueque

**Autor: **Victoria Schinkovinu

**Pareja: **Prusia x Austria, un poco de Hungría x Austria y Hungría x Prusia. Están advertidos, no se preocupen, terminara Yaoi

**Advertencias:** Una tortura, solo por que lo escribo yo, así que será, largo, cursi, uso de nombres originales y AU (¿Por qué _demonios_ siempre escribo AU?)

**Acotaciones:** Primer historia de esta pareja, segundo de Hetalia, ojala les guste.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_**Inoportuno.**_

* * *

Una hermosa chica lo esperaba como de costumbre. El viento movía sus cabellos, largos y castaños. Cuando lo miro, le dedico una gran sonrisa, llena de calidez y alegría, una sonrisa sincera, llena de afecto, pero nunca tan llena de ese sentimiento que tanto anhelaba. Esa chica se llamaba Elizaveta Hedervary. La chica que le gustaba, su amor imposible, su amiga fiel.

— Buenos días, Rode —dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

— Muy buenos días, Eli —le sonrió también, tan feliz como siempre de verla, pero siempre con una pequeña chispa de agonía en su mirada — ¿Como te va?

— Igual que siempre —se encogió de hombros— No me quejo, aunque insisto que el mundo detrás de la pantalla de la PC es más emocionante —comento con un brillo en los ojos.

— Eli, con todo respeto, si sigues tantas horas detrás de la computadora te dañaras la vista… —dijo severamente para después sonreír — ¿o quieres terminar como yo? —señalo sus lentes.

Ella hizo un mohín.

— No me regañes Rode —entrecerró los ojos divertida— Y apresúrate, jovencito perfección o llegaremos tarde…

Y como si hubiera activado un oculto clic en Roderich, este la tomo del brazo y la jalo a la entrada de la escuela.

Cualquiera que no los hubiera visto antes, podría haber apostado a que eran novios. Iban a todas partes juntos, desde la entrada a la salida. Eran amigos de la infancia por lo que sabían unos cuantos, y salía regularmente los fines de semana, como comentaban otros. Pero la triste realidad para el austriaco era que ni en sus más grandes sueños lo había conseguido… aún.

Pero no hoy, esta vez lo lograría, se tragaría su miedo y le haría frente a Elizaveta para declararle de una vez por todas, todo su amor.

_Hoy es el día._

_Cuando Roderich se despertó esa mañana, se sintió emocionado, y no sabia por que…_

_Era un sentimiento agradable, como el de un niño pequeño que sabe que va a recibir un regalo, o la emoción contenía a un previo viaje esperado._

_Entonces lo supo._

_Al fin lo haría, hoy por fin se le declararía a su Eli._

_Se levanto de buen humor, se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió no sin antes dejar impecable su cama. Con las manos se aliso la camisa __—a pesar de que esta no tenia ni una arruga— se entretuvo en hacer la corbata, y un poco más en arreglarse el cabello. Miro al espejo y se sintió satisfecho de lo que vio, __a él le gustaban esas cosas, el orden, la limpieza, elegancia y perfección. No podía imaginar su vida sin ellas, no a menos que quiera pensar en un completo caos._

_Bajo las escaleras y tarareando llego a la cocina, su animo estaba hasta el techo, se sentía realizado. Se entretuvo en el pasillo acomodando por orden de fecha revistas antiguas. Cuando llego a la cocina se preparo un desayuno excelente, termino y lavo los platos. Parecía como si nadie hubiera estado ahí. Y tras mirarse por ultima vez al espejo, tomo sus llaves y salió a prisa por la puerta._

_Algo se lo decía. Este día va a ser diferente, este día va a pasar algo grande._

Y no se equivocaba del todo. Aunque no era nada de lo que esperaba.

Hoy la castaña estaba más radiante que una estrella, si no se lo decía hoy, no podría hacerlo nunca. Además, parecía que sus pretendientes al fin se habían dado cuenta de la poderosa y _nada_ cambiante amistad de Roderich e Elizaveta. Si no era él, el que daba el primer paso, esto no se podría lograr nunca. Y si él no lo lograba… otro no dudaría en intentarlo…

Fue por eso, que cuando llegaron al salón y les informaron que tendrían una hora libre de inicio, sintió el momento oportuno para dar su primer golpe.

— E-Eli… —sintió como la sangre le golpeaba las mejillas.

— Dime, Rode —al ver que no respondía, se preocupo— ¿Te sientes mal…? —tuvo el pequeño impulso de levantarse y buscar un profesor.

— No, no… No es eso… Estoy bien, no te preocupes… —se apresuro a aclarar cada vez más nervioso— Es… solo… que yo… Bueno… quería… No… quiero decirte algo…

Si Roderich se hubiera dado cuenta de que varios pares de ojos ahora los estaban observando, se hubiera detenido enseguida.

No era un rumor decir, que los grandes amigos tenían gran influencia entre sus compañeros. Ni tampoco el hecho, de que a muchas chicas la relación de ambos les parecía tonta y tierna. Y era que ambos tenían lo suyo, por una parte Elizaveta era hermosa y de un carácter tan fuerte que de princesa podía pasar a dragón y viceversa en cuestión de segundos. Por otra, Roderich no se quedaba atrás, además de atractivo, era culto, responsable y algo popular, se llevaba de maravilla con todos los profesores, y siempre se mostraba muy abierto a las peticiones de sus compañeros con los eventos escolares. Ninguna chica conseguía todavía que el pelinegro les diera el si, pero bastaba ver como miraba a su amiga para saberlo. Y es que caballeros, tan maravillosos y elegantes así… ya no los hacían. Era el sueño de cualquier chica que deseara una vida modesta o aquella que aun soñaba con el príncipe del cuento de hadas.

— ¿Y qué es, Rode? —lo miro con seriedad— Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa… ¿Es que otro chico te acoso…? —abrió los ojos— ¡Debe ser eso! ¡Dime quien es para que vaya a darle una paliza!

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no! —agacho la cabeza— Eso solo me paso una vez, y lo sabes… —le resto importancia, comenzando a serenarse— Lo que yo quiero decirte es más importante… así que, por favor, préstame atención y escucha con claridad… —la observo con decisión.

Muchas chicas ahogaron un suspiro para no interrumpir el ambiente… Un chico susurro, _¡Vamos, mon ami, no tenemos todo el día! _Con el mismo entusiasmo, de que fuera él a quien se le estuviesen declarando, eso solo encendió el ambiente. Estaba a punto de suceder lo imposible, Roderich Edelstein al fin se le iba a declarar a Elizaveta Hedervary, o lo iba a hacer antes de…

_¡BOM!_

Todos. Incluidos los jóvenes amigos. Miraron a la puerta.

Un joven alto y sumamente atractivo, los miraba desde ella con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, que se amplio más al ver a sus nuevos compañeros con cara de asombro y admiración. A excepción de un pelinegro, que lo miraba con estupefacción. Camino, y detrás de él termino de entrar el mismísimo director. Lo que provoco que todos se alborotaran como hormigas bajo la lluvia y buscara con desesperación y nada de sutileza sus respectivos lugares.

— ¡Silencio! —ordeno el viejo hombre con autoridad— Siéntense y guarden orden.

Al desconocido joven parecía causarle gracia y diversión las reacciones de sus nuevos compañeros, al parecer, le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Solo había algo extraño, un sujeto de lentes en la segunda fila que lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

Roderich no lo podía creer… Siempre justo cuando estaba a punto de dar el gran paso… siempre que se atormentaba al pensarlo y se llenaba de coraje y de valor para decírselo a Eli, sucedía algo como _esto… _Pero aquel intruso se arrepentiría de haberle arruinado el mejor momento de su vida, o si, se arrepentiría de haberle arruinado el momento perfecto; aquel… ese…

— Su nombre es Gilbert Beilschmidt.

_Gilbert Beilschmidt._

— Nos visita de Prusia… —anuncio el anciano.

Muchas exclamaciones de _wow_, se escucharon en el aula. Y él aludido levanto una mano en señal de saludo.

— Trátenlo como si estuviera en su casa. Y usted —se giro hacia Gilbert— No de más problemas —dijo en tono de advertencia.

El prusiano le sonrió con malicia e hizo un saludo militar para despedirlo. Antes de irse el hombre agrego.

— Por cierto, el jefe de grupo de este salón se llama Roderich Edelstein, el te dará accesoria en los horarios. Es todo, que tengan buen día. —abandono el salón.

_¿Qué?_ Oh, no, _eso_ definitivamente _¡No!_

Si aquel decrepito anciano pensaba que él se iba aprestar de servicio a ese sujeto inoportuno y arrogante, estaba complete equivocado.

Además, ¿Qué accesoria iba a darle…? Si ahora estaba bien cómodo rodeado de todos sus compañeros que lo miraban como si fuese una especie de superhéroe o algún famoso. Era el colmo.

_Oh, no…_

Se giro sobre su lugar para cerciorarse de algo, y si bien al principio sintió alivio, comprobó su más actual miedo.

Eli seguía sentada, había desistido de rodear a alabar al nuevo como todos sus compañeros, eso lo alivio, pero no supo decidir si eso era peor a ver sus delatadores ojos.

Estaba serena, pero bastaba con decir que no se había percatado que Roderich la miraba —y estaba en el asiento continuo—, por que sus ojos estaban ocupados mirando a Gilbert con un sentimiento extraño; admiración, reconocimiento y aprobación… incluso se aventuraba a decir que había _cariño_ en ellos.

En un instante estaba a punto de tenerlo todo, y en el siguiente… se derrumbaba su mundo, como si lo primero nunca hubiese existido…

Regreso a su primera posición, derrotado y sin valor de decirle nada a nadie, los sonidos solo eran ruido a su alrededor. Se sentía cansado y toda esa energía de la mañana había desaparecido. No veía el momento en que tocaran la campana para regresar de una buena vez a su casa, pero claro, el destino también estaba en su contra, por que apenas era la primera hora del día y no iban ni a la mitad.

Se inclino en su silla, apoyo un codo en la mesa y en la palma su mentón. Miro a su alrededor, a excepción de él y Elizaveta, todo el salón esta de pie.

Sin pensarlo, miro por ultima vez donde estaba parado el nuevo y se quedo helado.

Dos ojos de imposible color rubí lo observaban fijamente sin pestañar.

Ahora que lo observaba mejor, no era feo… y parecía algo ajeno a las demás que lo invadían de preguntas que el contestaba de inmediato, hubo muchas carcajadas, pero el pelinegro no sintió curiosidad alguna de saber de que se reían, todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese sujeto le fastidiaba. Al ver que no dejaba de mirarlo y que él mismo, por su parte, tampoco. Le dirigió una mirada recelosa y malhumorada, para dejar bastante claro lo que sentía por aquel sujeto y que no pensara por nada del mundo hablarle o acercársele. No si quería un mal trato de su parte.

Gilbert, por su parte, solo abrió un poco más lo ojos en sorpresa y compresión, y a continuación hizo algo que no se esperaba el austriaco.

Le sonrió, burlonamente claro, pero ero eso era una gran sonrisa, diferente a la que uso para sus presentaciones. Y más… _No._ Meneo la cabeza para apartar esos absurdos pensamientos y agudizo su mirada por si el sujeto no había entendido bien que intentaba decirle, no le salió tan bien como la primera vez, por que quisiera o no, la duda ya había hecho efecto en su persona.

El prusiano hizo la segunda acción más sorprendente del día y por si eso fuera poco… la más extraordinaria.

Le giño.

Y después se rio de la cara de perplejidad de Roderich.

Bien. Ok, ok, ok… _¿Qué…?_

¿Ese descarado se estaba riendo en su cara? Y una cuestión más importante… _¿Qué fue lo que hizo antes…?_

No, no, no… no, no. Se estaba precipitando, y malentendiendo las cosas, el fracaso de sus grandes logros por la intromisión del nuevo estudiante le había atrofiado el cerebro…

Si, seguramente era eso…

O también, estaba la posibilidad de que _eso_ fuera dirigido a otra persona.

Si, también era seguro que fuese eso…

Se giro más tranquilo esperando encontrar a la desafortunada persona a la que eran dirigidas tan descaras insinuaciones.

Así fue…

Y por segunda vez en el día, sintió instintos homicidas, empujados por la más grande desolación de sus sentimientos.

Ese alguien… _era Elizaveta __Hedervary_

¡SU ELI!

¡Que por si fuera poco miraba a aquel, _a ese, _ese… con una gran sonrisa en la cara! Entre divertida y encantada. _Oh, por favor_, ¡Esto no podía ser cierto!

¡La más grande de sus pesadillas personificada en carne y hueso! Su nombre, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Sin pensarlo, se levanto, para terminar de ver como el nuevo le preguntaba algo ni más ni menos que al que le estaba dando aires en su declaración, Francis. Quien le sonrió y miro en su dirección.

_T__raidor…_

Pero antes de que pudiera abalanzársele a cualquier persona, la puerta fue abierta por segunda vez.

— Sentados todos… —dijo un hombre sin expresión alguna.

Todos obedecieron a excepción de Roderich y Gilbert que seguían mirándose fijamente con expresiones contradictorias. Cuando el pelinegro sintió la mirada de Eli, se sentó de inmediato, ganándose otra sonrisa del nuevo que lo hizo gruñir.

El profesor, un hombre alto de cabello rubio y largo, miro a Gilbert y tras un par de segundo analizándolo le dijo:

— ¿Quién eres tú? —lo miro de arriba a abajo— ¿Y por qué no portas el uniforme como todos?

Era cierto ahora que lo notaba, el prusiano no tenía más que una chamarra gris oscuro arriba de una camisa negra y pantalones de mezclilla, para una persona tan apegada a las reglas como Roderich, aquello era un insulto a la escuela, si le hubiera preguntado a alguien se abría percatado que era el único que pensaba de esa manera.

— ¡Soy ni más ni menos que el grandioso Yo! —contesto— ¡Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡Que ha venido a maravillarlo con su presencia! Y no puedo portar algo que aun no tengo… —dijo a toda respuesta.

Lo que a Roderich le pareció insolente y altanero, a los demás les pareció grandioso y genial, incluso la castaña disimulo sus risas.

— Silenció… —ordeno el hombre aun con la misma cara— Creo que te mencionaron en el aula de profesores… _Apellido difícil…_ —murmuro.

— Alguien tan _awesome_ como yo siempre es digno de menciones.

Más risas.

— _Tú y el profesor de educación física _—musito para si mismo— Siéntate —pidió, pero Gilbert no se movió— ¿Y bien? —dijo con un poco de impaciencia.

— El maravilloso Yo no sabe donde sentarse, señor.

En seguida se escucharon muchos murmullos.

— ¿Todavía? ¡Silencio! —callo los murmullos— Roderich —llamo.

Todos miraron al pelinegro, pero él solo podía ver a una persona.

— ¿Señor?

— ¿No te corresponde como jefe de grupo, asignar a los nuevos compañeros sus respectivos lugares? —más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

No sabia que odiaba más, si la humillación publica o la sonrisa altanera del prusiano.

— Si señor, pero _el nuevo_ no considero preguntarlo antes… —se defendió.

— Tú fuiste el único que no se acerco a saludarme —se encogió de hombros.

_¿Saludarlo?_ ¡Saludarlo!

— A mi no me interesa que paso antes o mañana, desígnale un lugar y déjenme comenzar con mi clase… —ordeno impaciente mientras se levantaba.

—Si profesor —arrugo el ceño cuando Gilbert camino hasta él.

Pero cuando llego a su altura, lo paso de largo y miro a las espaldas del austriaco.

— ¿Eli, verdad?

_Hijo de su…_

— Si, y tu eres Gilbert, ¿cierto? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

— El mismísimo y más grandioso —se giro hacia Roderich quien lo miraba con el odio más grande que le pudo dirigir alguien. Sonrió — Cielos, no creí que alguien tan tedioso como tu, no supiera que primero se saluda a la señorita y después a los demás… —rió— Es broma, ¿Cómo estas?

— _Vete a la..._ —se contuvo— Vete, vete a tú lugar…

— Rode —reprocho la castaña— ¿Qué tienes…? ¿Por qué le hablas así?

— Déjalo —dijo Gilbert restado importancia y se giro hacia él— No ha tenido un buen día… —eso solo avivo el humor del austriaco.

— Eres un… Eres… ¡arggg…!

— ¿Maravilloso? ¿Fantástico? ¿Lo más grande y asombroso que has visto? ¡Oh, ya se! ¿El más guapo verdad? —comenzó a señalarse a si mismo mientras lo picaba.

Dado que iba a explotar, dedujo hacerlo con educación.

— ¡KONO OBAKA-SAN!

…

— ¡RODERICH EDELSTEIN Y GILBERT COMO SEA QUE TE LLAMES, A LA DIRECCIÓN, REPORTE POR ALBOROTO EN CLASE!

_Mierda._

El día no podía ponerse peor, ¿Cierto?

¿Cierto…?

**TBC**

* * *

El ultimo dialogo termino así por que, uno, no se escribir todavía el apellido de Gilbo… y dos, ¿Alguien podría recordarlo a la primera…? xD

Me encanta esta pareja, no es mi favorita pero tampoco se queda atrás, si tengo que escoger me voy por el Yaoi, además ahí demasiada insinuación en el manga como para pasarlo por alto.

También e leído muchos Fics de los hetalianos en la escuela, y son bastante divertidos pero no terminan de gustarme… así que yo decidí hacer uno con la única excepción de que solo me centro en Prusia x Austria y a los demás los menciono, si no lo hiciera de esta manera terminaría revolviéndome, disculpen… **Pero si quieren alguna petición de algo, cualquier cosa, con gusto are un esfuerzo.**

Si, ya lo se, soy muy dramática, lo noto y no necesitan decírmelo, esta en las advertencias, pero siempre voy a tener algún mártir en mis historias xD

Se que en este capitulo hubo nulo Yaoi, pero en el siguiente lo habrá más, de todas formas el Fic habla sobre un trato que se propondrán estos dos.

Se que esta muy cursi el Fic xD Algún día les hare uno lleno de sangre, viseras y tragedias, pero hoy no…

¿Comentarios? Se que da flojera, aunque sea déjenme una carita sonriente y entenderé xD

Saludos.


	2. Penitencia

**Disclaimer****:** Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi futuro marido xD

**Titulo: **Trueque

**Autor: **Victoria Schinkovinu

**Pareja: **Prusia x Austria, un poco de Hungría x Austria y Hungría x Prusia. Están advertidos, no se preocupen, terminara Yaoi

**Advertencias:** Una tortura, solo por que lo escribo yo, así que será, largo, cursi, uso de nombres originales y AU (¿Por qué _demonios_ siempre escribo AU?)

**Acotaciones:** En el ultimo capitulo olvide aclarar algo. Se que Prusia ya no existe, pero también se que por amor a el omitirán ese pequeño detalle xD

Muchas gracias por su comentarios a **Arielle Uzumaki****, ****DaaniEdelstein****, ****KereChan****, **y **Helmine****. **¡De verdad chicas, sus comentarios se agradecen bastante!

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Penitencia.**_

* * *

_Top…. Top... Top…._

— Hey…

_Top…. Top... __Top…._

_Hmp. ¡Rayos!_

No concebía recordar un peor momento que ese.

_Top... Top…._

— Eso es molesto. Deja de hacerlo.

— No… me hables… —detuvo la trayectoria de su próximo cabezazo a la pared y lo miro con furia. Una vez realizado, continúo. _T__op…._

— Exageras, ¿Sabes?

Se detuvo por segunda vez, una graciosa mancha rosada sobresalía de su frente, lugar donde estaba terminando la pared desde 10 minutos antes.

— Solo es un reponte —continuo encogiéndose de hombros— Ni siquiera ira a tu expediente, _señorito_ perfección.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —pregunto con incredulidad.

— ¿Te gusta…? —sonrió orgullosamente— Se me acaba de ocurrir.

— ¡Kono obaka-san!

— Si… —frunció el ceño— También era por eso. Dado que te esforzaste por ponerme un apodo, decidí ponerte uno a ti también… —volvió a sonreír con aires de excelencia.

Roderich le hizo frente. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenia tantas ganas de saltarle a alguien encima.

— No tienes derecho… —lo señalo acusadoramente— ¡Mi vida estaba bien hasta que tu llegaste! —le excepto.

Gilbert por su parte, parecía muy divertido con las reacciones de su compañero. Lo que lo hizo rabiar más.

La cosa no había pasado a mayores, cuando llegaron a la dirección, los humos del austriaco habían terminado hasta el piso, pues se la paso una hora entera excusándose con el director, e incluso pidió disculpas al prusiano —o por lo menos se disculpo por su comportamiento sin encararlo— él director no escucho más comentarios, ni las explicaciones de Gilbert pues el pelinegro se había encargado de hablar por ambos, solo le pregunto si era verdad y si quería agregar algo más, a lo que dijo; _'Las personas tan grandiosas como Yo, nunca se arrepienten de lo que hacen'_ y se encogió de hombros. El director uso las medidas acostumbradas, y al final el resultado no fue tan grave pues el albino era nuevo estudiante y el austriaco era alumno de excelencia. La verdad no había estado tan mal, pero para Roderich cualquier cosa que llegara del prusiano estaba mal.

— ¡Wow! Nunca había influido tanto en la vida de una persona, lo intente con _West_ pero no funciono, ¡Tú debes quererme bastante! ¿Y quien no? ¡Soy demasiado _awesome_!

— Te quiero… ¡Mil millones de kilómetros lejos de aquí! ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Prusia?

La sonrisa que hasta ahora había mantenido Gilbert se borro.

— Eso no te importa —le dijo cortante.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por un momento del trato tan inesperado que le había dado, y aunque no quiso admitirlo, una ola de curiosidad invadió su cuerpo. Descarto ese pensamiento y se sintió jactancioso de haber logrado molestar al nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa, el prusiano contraataco.

— Y dime, eso de que arruine tu vida… ¿Se debe a lo que paso esta mañana? —el pelinegro abrió los ojos, Gilbert también había encontrado la manera de hacer clic en él.

— _Tú…_ —siseo— _Tú lo arruinaste todo…_

— ¡Ah! ¿Entonces si interrumpí algo…? —se quedo pensativo— Ya decía yo, que sino estaban en bolita por una pelea o algo así… —lo miro burlón— Aunque no consigo imaginarte a ti en una pelea, tienes pinta de no romper ni un plato —el austriaco abrió la boca— Apuesto a que tiendes tu cama después de levantarte, ¿No? —adivino.

Sin poder evitarlo, Roderich se sonrojo. Gilbert sonrió con suficiencia.

— ¡E-eso no te incumbe!, ¡Indecente!

— ¿Entonces, si? _¡JA! _Eres igualito a _West_, solo que tú eres más…

Se vieron interrumpidos.

— _¡Rode! _—dijo una chica de bonitos ojos verdes.

— ¡Eli! —ahora sentía que todas sus preocupaciones se alejaban.

Se apresuro y la alcanzo al otro lado del pasillo. El austriaco se cuestiono por que desde hace rato simplemente no había dejado a Gilbert ahí parado para ir con Eli.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —pregunto sin poder disimular su alegría.

Gilbert los observo y frunció el ceño. _A él NADIE lo excluía…_

— ¿Qué estas haciendo _tú_ aquí? —regaño— Me sorprendió que él profesor tomara esas medidas, ¡Pero no tanto como ese léxico que te tenias bien escondido! —rio.

El de los lentes comenzó a sentir mucho calor…

— Debí haberme visto… muy indecente… —admitió avergonzado.

— Ya era hora de que desengañaras a todos esos pobres mortales, mira que pensar que tú eres bien parecido y correcto, ¡Qué lastima, pobres ingenuos!… —su escandalosa risa retumbo por todo el corredor.

Dos pares de ojos voltearon a verlo, no cabe señalar quien lo miraba con molestia y quien con diversión.

— ¿Sigues aquí?

— ¿Quién dijo que me había ido?

— Bueno, —se apresuro a agregar Eli — Creo que deberíamos ir a comer… ¿No les parece…?

Se había interpuesto entre ambos, pues inconscientemente —Rode, medio consiente— se habían acercado el uno al otro y se observaban fijamente.

— Ve con el _señorito_, él maravilloso Yo tiene cosas más importantes que hacer ahora… —sonrió mostrando todos los dientes— Además, es obvio que mi presencia lo distraería… _¡kesesesese!_

— Por una vez dices algo con sentido… —frunció el ceño— Tú presencia no la soportaría…

— ¡Roderich! —comenzó Eli.

— No dije eso… —frunció el ceño por igual. Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, mientras se pasaba una mano por los alborotados cabellos blancos— Lo descubriremos después… —volteo el rostro y les dirigió una media sonrisa—… hasta las dos, _señorito…_—y su figura desapareció en el pasillo más próximo.

La húngara noto como Roderich tensaba los músculos y se ponía rígido como una piedra, miro su rostro y lo descubrió rojo de vergüenza. Sus entrecerrados ojos azules, miraban el pasillo deseando que en cualquier momento Gilbert fuera arrasado por una furiosa estampida de animales salvajes, tal vez solo entonces dejaría de sonreír de esa manera tan… soberbia. El solo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír de satisfacción. Eli, por otro lado, se preguntaba quien demonios era ese sujeto y que había hecho con su Roderich.

— ¿Puedo preguntar…? —se aventuro.

El pelinegro la observo con una mirada más suave y suspiro.

— Es parte del castigo, me tengo que quedar una hora con ese…—se contuvo, y le sonrió levemente— ¿Por qué te agobio con estas cosas…? Vamos a comer…

Eli lo siguió en silencio, pero no paraba de observar como por leves ratos fruncía el ceño y por otros estaba tranquilo.

No debía preocuparse por un sujeto como Gilbert, lo mejor para él seria ignorarlo, perder el control no era algo correcto, gritarle blasfemias a las personas —por mucho que se las merecieran— tampoco era correcto. No era correcto odiar al prusiano por su mera existencia, por eso Roderich tomo su primera decisión sensata del día… Ignorar.

Ignoraría a Gilbert todo lo que restara del día, y también, todo lo que restara del final del curso —que eran dos largos años—, por consiguiente; ignoraría a Gilbert el resto de su vida, y no le dirigiría la palabra a menos que fuera _absolutamente_ necesario. Ese albino era la personificación de todo lo contradictorio de su vida, algo que sinceramente, nunca creyó que existiera. Cierto. Gilbert era único en su tipo, único e invaluable, todo lo de él gritaba con todas sus fuerzas; _'pruébame, pruébame… y una vez que lo hagas no podrás escapar de mi…'_ Era peligroso, _peligrosísimo_, por el mero hecho de ser impredecible, y por esa desconocida y bizarra fuerza de atracción que parecía tener completamente desquiciados a todos. Si, definitivamente; No quería tener nada que ver con él. Nada.

Y sin poder sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, se dirigió a comer en silencio con Eli.

El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo; _'estuvo…'_ Por que justo a mitad del mismo el _awesome_ de Beilschmidt, hizo su magistral aparición con toda su nueva y recién adquirida caravana, de quien sabe donde demonios había salido. Y si bien no se acerco para hablarle —lo cual agradeció a las fuerzas divinas—, se la paso dando un _show_ con sus dos nuevas amistades, el _traidor_ de Francis y un chico alegre de su misma clase llamado Antonio, de quien no hubiera creído tan vulgares compañías sin haberlas visto antes…

— _¡Kesesese! _—se reía el prusiano echado sobre una mesa, rodeado de gente que incluso le tomaba fotos— ¡No deben dudar de que él grandioso Yo hizo una hazaña como esa! —finalizo después de contar su ultima prusiana aventura.

— Cielos _mon ami,_ ¡Tienes una vida llena de pasión y emoción! —decía Francis que se contoneaba con su inseparable rosa.

— Puede que hayas hecho eso… —señalo Antonio con una sonrisa— ¡Pero lo que nunca lograras será comer el doble de pasta más rápido que yo!

Desde el otro lado del comedor Roderich froto sus sienes con impaciencia. _A partir de hoy almorzaría en el salón._

— ¡TRAED LA PASTA! —grito Gilbert, explotando detrás de si, el grito de emoción de todos los que lo rodeaban.

_Ignóralo… ignóralo…_

_Casi estaba funcionando… casi…_ Lo que el austriaco nunca considero es que el ojos rubí, era simple y definitivamente algo _imposible_ de ignorar.

De regreso a clases, todos los del salón —excepto el profesor, Eli y él que llevaba rato ahí— llegaron tarde, todos seguidos del albino, ellos y unos cuantos _fans_ de otros salones e incluso grados superiores.

Desde su lugar el pelinegro miraba las cosas con incredulidad, completamente pasmado y estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan escandaloso, ególatra, alborotador, excéntrico y vulgar como Gilbert, pudiera arrasar con las masas de esa manera…?

— Los tiempos cambian, —le explico Eli en un susurro— Ahora esto es lo que atrae a las nuevas generaciones, les atraen esas cosas que en otros tiempos se consideraban inadecuadas y tabú… no por que sean malas, si no por el simple hecho de que ahora pueden experimentarlas con más tolerancia.

Regreso su vista a la clase, donde el profesor comenzaba a plantear el nuevo tema, pero la mente de Roderich no estaba en la escuela en ese momento. Pensó que la respuesta de Eli era algo exagerada, pero también comprendió que de ese era el único modo de que él pudiera comprenderla, y ahora que lo meditaba, era bastante cierto. _Todos son un montón de indecentes_. Pensó con miedo de que fuera algo contagioso.

No era que quisiera admitirlo, pero últimamente se sentía muy pequeño…

En parte era por que sentía que nadie lo tomaba enserio —y es que nadie obedeció la pequeña advertencia que les mando al amenazarlos si se atrevían a cambiarse de lugar— y ahora todos se sentaban donde querían solo los más populares rodeando a Gilbert y lo menos afortunados en los extremos, cerca del austriaco y la húngara.

— Maldito engreído ególatra —decía su _nuevo_ compañero de lugar que estaba enfrente de el— Yo no se que tanto le ven a ese… —frunció el ceño y sus dos grandes cejas casi se tocaban— Pero claro, no se podía esperar menos de todo aquel que se juntara con el bastardo homosexual de Francis… son solo un montón de escandalosos que buscan llamar la atención como sea…—concluyo. Regresando su vista y atención, a la novela que estaba leyendo en ese momento. _Harry Potter_, y algo más que no pudo leer Roderich.

El austriaco le dio la razón pero Arthur no giro ni asintió en respuesta, supuso entonces que le guardaba cierto rencor por haber permitido que los alumnos llegaran tan lejos y ellos impusieran las reglas. Hasta los que odiaban a Gilbert lo odiaban. Eso era el colmo.

Suspiro resignadamente e intento prestar atención a la clase, no pudo, miro al final derecho de la segunda fila.

Cuatro cabezas más a la derecha una mata de pelo albino lo distrajo, parecía que dormitaba, pues estaba recostado en su pupitre y sus brazos escondían su rostro. _Durmiendo en clase… quizás puedo levantarle un reporte por eso… _pensó, ideando su pequeña venganza. Pero se quedo a la mitad, cuando descubrió unos brillantes ojos rubíes que lo observaban sin pestañar. _¿Qué me estas viendo?_ Le dijo con los labios. Gilbert recargo la barbilla en su brazo y le sonrió socarrón de medio lado. _¿Yo?_ Contesto a su vez señalándose. En parte tenia razón, Roderich lo estaba observando primero mientras _creía_ que dormía. Le hizo una mueca, pero antes de que apartara sus ojos por completo, el prusiano hizo otra cosa. Levanto dos dedos. _¿Paz? _Pensó estúpidamente en un principio. Al ver su desconcierto Gilbert agrego; _A las dos…_ dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Francis —quien estaba a su lado— los mirara y sonriera complacido, para después darle unos golpecitos a Antonio. Quien lo observo con sus alegres ojos verdes y sonrió.

A partir de ese momento se sintió toda la mañana y lo que restaba de las clases consternado, no quería admitirlo pero tenía un miedo inverosímil a las dos de la tarde. Ese número que de repente se volvió maldito y la representación de todo lo malo sobre la tierra. Seguramente se estaba volviendo loco, eso debía ser, pues en la mañana no podía esperar otra cosa que no fuera la hora de salida, y ahora se contradecía.

Las dos ultimas horas, fueron o tortuosamente rápidas o tortuosamente lentas. De lo que si estaba seguro era que no quería pasar una larga hora en compañía del prusiano.

— Tranquilo, —le decía la castaña— No es tan malo. Solo procura no saltarle encima como las dos últimas veces… —le dijo antes de despedirlo con un beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco que se ruborizaba.

Lastima que los dulces besos de Eli no podían salvarlo esta vez.

— Muévete austriaco cuatro ojos, no tenemos todo el día… —le dijo el albino en el umbral de la puerta.

Lo ignoro mientras pasaba por su lado. Su semblante era tranquilo y sereno, a pesar de que por dentro tenia el impulso de correr detrás de su amiga. Iba a enfrentar el problema de frente, como hacían los hombres y no se iba a dejar intimidar por ningún cucho que llegara a parársele enfrente. Los demás compañeros lo observaban mientras caminaba, como si lograran sentir la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo. Por otra parte el prusiano iba tranquilo, como si de ir al baño se tratase, e incluso escuchaba un poco de música con un aparato que Roderich reconoció como el reproductor de Antonio.

— Esta prohibido traer eso a la escuela —sin poder evitarlo su instinto del orden y su roll de jefe de grupo salieron a flote.

Gilbert lo miro como si no comprendiera.

— No es mío —contesto arqueando una ceja.

— Eso no importa —extendió elegantemente una mano— Dámelo.

— Oh, bien, yo creo que tu tienes algo en contra de mi —sonrió de manera juguetona.

Roderich reprimió el deseo de decirle _'Ah, ¿Tú crees…?' _En tono sarcástico, pero eso no era correcto.

— No voy a discutir, y menos contigo… —frunció el ceño— Dámelo —dijo con su mejor tono autoritario.

Gilbert lo miro por un segundo, con sus brillantes ojos rubíes. El pelinegro se preparo para lo que sea que fuese a rebatir, por eso se sorprendió cuando Gilbert se quito los audífonos y se los extendió a la altura de su mano. Mirándolo perplejo, alargo la mano para tomarlos… ¿Se los estaba cediendo así como así? Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlos, el albino retiro la mano con un _'kesesese'_ Mientras los guardaba en el interior de su chaqueta.

Roderich noto como la cara le ardía de vergüenza. Le habían tomado el pelo en sus narices.

— Esta prohibido, si, pero solo durante las horas de clase… _kesesese_, Antonio lo trae todo el tiempo y a él nunca le dices nada, _kesesese_, admitámoslo _señorito_, —con la mano libre abrió una puerta— Te encanta molestarme, y para ser francos, a mi también…

— ¿A ti _qué_ cosa…? —musito incredulidad.

— ¡Ahí están! Por un momento creí que no llegarían~ —dijo un hombre, extremadamente musculoso que rodeo a un balbuceante austriaco con su brazo.

Roderich solo pudo mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Ese profesor siempre lo intimidaba con su enorme figura, ni siquiera protesto que Gilbert se riera de su cara.

— Profesor Rómulo… me asfixia… —dijo mientras su rostro adquiría el mismo color de sus ojos.

El profesor lo libero, y casi al mismo instante se abalanzo sobre Gilbert.

— ¡No, no, yo, no! —comenzó. Pero fue ignorado.

Ahora en el rosto del pelinegro había una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Muy bien, —comenzó a explicar el hombre castaño— Dado que ustedes tienden a insultarse durante las horas de clase… —ambos se miraron de reojo— Lo único que tienen que hacer, será responder una serie de preguntas entre ustedes… —les extendió una hoja de papel con cosas escritas. — Túrnense —finalizo.

— ¿Es todo…? —pregunto el albino arqueando una ceja. Como si aquello fuese demasiado sencillo para ser cierto.

— Si. —respondió a su vez el profesor— ¿Qué mejor manera de conocerse mejor que esta? Quizás hasta encuentren bastantes cosas en común. Terminen antes, y pueden retirarse.

Gilbert estiro la mano.

— ¡El grandioso _Yo_ va primero! —pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, en un firme movimiento Roderich tomo la hoja.

— Yo hare las preguntas —dijo este en un claro todo de que no aceptaba quejas.

— Como quieras… —contesto el albino con una sonrisa divertida.

El profesor sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio, y a su vez eso hicieron el prusiano y el austriaco, a cierta distancia prudente del profesor, pero cerca el uno del otro. Roderich se sentía un poco incomodo por tener al prusiano en frente de si, y tan cerca de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero si estaba nervioso, no lo demostró. Por el contrario, se comportaba tranquilo y sereno, se alargo un poco la garganta —aun con la mirada rubí encima de él— y comenzó a leer con voz firme…

— ¡Cielos, relájate, _señorito_! —dijo el albino de pronto— ¡Hasta parece que vas a leer tu testamento! _¡kesesese!_

Frunció el ceño y prosiguió. _Esto va a sacarme canas verdes._

— ¿Cómo te vez en 10 años? — leyó.

— Igual de _awesome_ que ahora… —contesto automáticamente y le dirigió una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué piensas de la escuela en la que estas? —lo miro de reojo.

— Qué no es lo suficientemente _awesome _para mi… —dijo frunciendo el ceño— Quizás si retiran la ley de traer a Gilbrid, seria perfecta para el maravilloso _Yo_… —el pelinegro lo miro con perplejidad, mientras reprimía el impuso de saber que era un Gilbrid, pero decidió no hacerlo.

— ¿Qué esperas de ti? —prosiguió.

— ¿De mí…? Nada, yo ya soy perfecto…

— ¿Cuál es tu mayor cualidad?

— Todas.

— ¿Tú mayor defecto?

— ¿Qué es eso? _¡Kesesese!_

— Yo podría mencionarte algunos… —entrecerró los ojos.

— No. No puedes. —dijo a su vez mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Si pudieras regresar al pasado, y te encontraras a ti mismo, te dirías algo? —el pelinegro arqueo una ceja a esa pregunta, que seguramente había escrito alguien que no tenia nada que hacer.

— Si —frunció el ceño— ¡Las salchichas que te comiste la semana pasada estaban pasadas, idiota!

— ¿Qué quieres lograr en la vida? —ah, esa estaba interesante.

— ¡Ser reconocido como la persona más _awesome _que el mundo haya visto en su historia! —y después comenzó a reír— _Kesesese… ¡Kesesese!, ¡KESESESE!_

Roderich lo miro y se froto las sienes con impaciencia.

— Es enserio. —contesto a su vez Gilbert abandonado por completo su risa. Roderich lo miro a su vez como si no le creyera ni una palabra, entonces el albino frunció el ceño y agrego— ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más rápido?

Con un movimiento de cabeza, señalo al profesor, que en ese momento estaba muy entretenido leyendo un especial sobre la época grecorromana.

— ¿Qué sugieres…? —pregunto en tono de desconfianza pero ciertamente interesado.

— Sí. No. Azul. Rojo. Negro. Águila. Seis. Cerveza. No lo se. Todavía no lo pienso. Conquistar el mundo. Y lo más _awesome _que existe en el universo, soy yo… —le arrebato la hoja antes de el austriaco pudiera hacer cualquier cosa— Termine, ahora vas tú… —recargo un codo en el pupitre y la mejilla en la palma, con la otra mano sostenía el trozo de papel y los ojos no dejaban de mirar a su compañero.

Este a su vez rodo los ojos para no continuar soportando su mirada.

— Inmaduro. —negó con la cabeza— ¿Seguro que cuando eras chiquito nadie te tiro de la cuna…?

— No que yo sepa… —le sonrió, pero al no ver reacción en el contrario frunció el ceño— ¿Es que nunca te ríes…? _¡Por el viejo Frihz!_, Eres un estirado…

— Y tú tienes un complejo de personalidad. —replico a su vez.

— Me amo demasiado. —asintió.

— Se nota.

— Bueno, ahora te toca a ti…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Yo ya conteste mis preguntas, ahora tu responde a las tuyas, —sonrió ampliamente— Vas a tener el prestigio de ser entrevistado por el maravilloso _Yo_.

Comenzó a hacer las preguntas. El austriaco entrecerró los ojos. Gilbert lo miro arqueando una ceja.

— Tú te quieres ir… —se encogió de hombros— Yo me puedo quedar aquí todo el día…

Cierto. Comenzó a responder las preguntas de mala gana, exceptuando el hecho de que sus respuestas eran más concisas y desarrolladas que las de Gilbert. Después de un rato este se detuvo.

— ¿Ahora qué…?

— ¿Esas son tus respuestas…? Son demasiado aburridas… —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Que falta de respeto! —sentía como la cara le ardía de vergüenza, eso pareció entretener un poco más al prusiano— ¡Yo no dije nada de las tuyas! —replico golpeando su pupitre.

— Por supuesto. —sonrió pedante— Eran demasiado _awesome_…

Roderich iba a decirle algo… pero comprendió que la madre de Gilbert no tenia la culpa.

Continuaron con las preguntas, pero ahora Roderich era demasiado cortante con sus respuestas, las más largas contenían al menos cinco monosílabas, y las comunes una. Gilbert suspiro por segunda vez.

— Si vas a contestar de esta manera, ¿Te importaría que te hiciera las preguntas seguidas…? —tenia rato que Roderich no lo miraba, por lo que no pudo ver su sonrisa perversa cuando asintió.

— ¿Qué desayunas por las mañanas?, ¿Tú animal favorito?, ¿Tu color favorito?, ¿Qué deseas para el mundo?

— Huevos y jugo. Águila. Azul y Blanco. La paz mundial. —contesto a su vez procurando no equivocarse.

— ¿Llegaras a ser profesional?, ¿Orden o desorden?, ¿Esperas casarte algún día?

— Por supuesto. Orden. Creo… —intentaba no perder la concentración.

— ¿Pepsi o Coca-cola?, ¿Te gusta alguien?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?, ¿Te gusta la política?, ¿Es tu amiga la del salón cierto? —pregunto de corrido, mientras una pequeña sonrisa creía en su boca.

— Coca. Si. Eli. Wiener Schnitzel*. No se. Si —se desoriento por un momento.

— _¡Kesesese!, ¡Kesesese…! ¡Kesesese…!_

Hasta las orejas se le pusieron rojas, solo sintió el calor furioso que lo embriago en ese momento.

— ¡KONO OBAKA-SAN! —se levanto bruscamente y a su vez eso hizo Gilbert, pues no era tonto— ¡ESO NO ESTABA EN LAS PREGUNTAS!

— _¡K__esesese…!_, ¡Ahora entiendo por que estabas furioso en la mañana, _señorito_!, ¿Entonces… te gusta…? —lo escudriño con los ojos, y luego medito por un momento— Pues no es fea… —admitió.

Roderich no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y se le fue encima. Lo iba a matar. _Lo iba a matar._

Lo siguiente que paso fue extraño y muy rápido. Roderich, tenía la suerte de decir que nunca se había pelado con alguien en su vida. Por lo cual, lo único seguro que atino a hacer fue tirarle todo su peso encima al otro con ambas palmas echas un puño. Gilbert, que si tenía experiencia predijo lo que iba a hacer, pero no se quito por que dedujo que el señorito se estrellaría contra los pupitres y recibió el impacto.

El pelinegro sonrió de satisfacción cuando escucho el lamento que salió de la boca del prusiano. Se escucho un grito de fondo, pero después ninguno de los dos fue consiente del mismo.

El albino le tomo ambas muñecas y metió los pies para derribarlo, Roderich perdió el equilibrio al instante, y sintió que caía hacia un lado. Lo único sensato que pudo hacer, fue zafar su propia mano y aferrarse a la chaqueta del otro, miro en cámara lenta como el albino se le venia encima. Soltó un quejido lastimero cuando su espalda se impacto contra el piso y otro más cuando el pesado cuerpo del prusiano le callo encima, el segundo intento meter las manos, pero como la mano del austriaco estaba aferrada al cuello de su chaqueta; su propio peso le gano y se vino hacia delante.

— ¡HEY!, ¡HEY!, ¿Qué creen que esta…? —el profesor se tubo que interrumpir a si mismo.

Era una escena curiosa… bastante curiosa.

Roderich no comprendía, tenia los ojos cerrados cuando se impacto en el piso, y cuando le llego el segundo impacto un poco más ligero. Cuando los abrió, vio dos sorprendidos e imposibles ojos rubí que se acercaban a los suyos, y luego sintió la mano que tenia aferrada a la chaqueta del otro pegada a su cuerpo, mejor dicho, entre _sus_ cuerpos.

Una rara sensación de calidez le llego a la cara, mucho más haya de un sonrojo, ni tampoco era el suave aliento que salía de la nariz del otro, pegada a la suya. Podía ver los diferentes matices de rojos que Gilbert tenia en los ojos, todos y cada uno, desde los más brillantes a los más oscuros, por lo que no pudo evitar notar cuando estos se dilataban. La sensación de calidez, le llegaba justo de la delgada piel de los labios, y terminaba en los _ajenos_… ahora si se sonrojo, y sintió un calor más familiar.

Lo peor. Tenía la boca abierta. Estaba seguro que el profesor los estaba mirando. Y se perdió de incredulidad por un instante, donde sintió que Gilbert comenzaba a mover la boca… pero no estaba hablando.

Una sensación de explosiones, comenzando por diferentes calores de su cuerpo, y terminando por torrentes sanguinos que mataban todas sus neuronas comenzó a invadirlo.

— Madre santa… —dijo de repente el profesor, algo nervioso— No vuelvo a aceptar dar castigos después de clases…

**TBC**

* * *

*Wiener Schnitzel: Es un famoso platillo de la cosina Austriaca~

¡Demonios! No se suponía que esto quedara tan largo xD Tuve que encontrar alguna forma de zanjarlo antes de llegar a las quince paginas, por favor, si les gusto que el esfuerzo sean recompensado dejando algún comentario(?)

La verdad me complique la vida en este capi xD Más por el final, que debería haber sido el final del siguiente, pero luego pensé en ustedes, y tuve que modificar un poco la historia original para mostrar un poco (casi nada, la verdad) de Yaoi en este capi xD

Ojala le haya gustado, comenzare a pensar en el siguiente xD

Saludos.


	3. Mentira

**Disclaimer****:** Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi futuro marido xD

**Titulo: **Trueque

**Autor: **Victoria Schinkovinu

**Pareja: **Prusia x Austria, un poco de Hungría x Austria y Hungría x Prusia. Están advertidos, no se preocupen, terminara Yaoi

**Advertencias:** Una tortura, solo por que lo escribo yo, así que será, largo, cursi, uso de nombres originales y AU (¿Por qué _demonios_ siempre escribo AU?)

**Acotaciones:** No me peguen. Dado que mi inminente regreso a clases esta a la vuelta de la esquina, e decidido dejarles mi herencia (?). También, me puse a reflexionar ayer y me di cuenta de que esta historia no va a pasar de los 10 capítulos. (Pero conociéndome… puede que me equivoque) y repito, no me peguen por este… asdfasdf!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Arielle Uzumaki**, **Helmine**, **KereChan**, **MNSweetBH**, **Umiko Aoki**, **KagomeKrizZ **y **Shiori Meguumi**

En especial, una dedicación muy grande a **MNSweetBH**, que me dejo el review más grande en la historia de los review y creo que la asuste un poco éweU Que el capi te guste, que es tuyo ^^U

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Mentira.**_

* * *

_No… No… No…_

_No… No… No… No…_

Negó con la cabeza.

_No, No, No, No, No, No, No…_

Corría escaleras arriba.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO._

_¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No…!_

La puerta se cerró de un fuerte y certero portazo.

_¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO! Y ¡NO!_

_¿No?_

_**¡NO!**_

Sentía una desesperación horrible y los nervios a flor de piel.

_¡ARRRGGGG…!_

Roderich comenzó a correr en círculos por toda su habitación. No le importo chocar contra sus bien ordenados estantes, derribar la silla que le estorbaba, tirar sus cosas y los papeles de su mesita e incluso romper un vaso que por descuido había dejado ahí la noche anterior. No. Nada. Ni siquiera cuando se peleo contra la cortina de su ventana y de ahí fue a parar directo a su cama. _Arrojarse a ella_… seria mejor decir.

_¡No me puede estar pasando esto!_

Pero era cierto.

_¡NO! ¡Esto no es real!, ¡Nada de esto me esta pasando a mi!_

Mientras Roderich se peleaba contra la razón y la cordura, en un debate mortal y sanguinario donde solo una de ellas permanecería con vida… el teléfono sonaba insistentemente en la cocina…

¡Ring…! ¡Ring…! ¡Ring…!

_¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde…? Y lo más importante… ¡¿Por qué?_

Y mientras esa guerra se libraba en su mente, por otra parte su cuerpo intentaba fusionarse con la cama.

_¿Por qué dios? ¿Por qué?_

Enterró su cabeza en lo profundo de su almohada, con un poco de suerte se asfixiaría…

¡Ring…! ¡Ring…! ¡Ring…!

_¡!_

Al parecer al pelinegro le era imposible no dar vueltas en su cama, le era imposible que las ideas circularan en su mente con claridad, le era imposible no sentirse de esa manera _tan_… Le era imposible borrar el horroroso color rozado que al parecer se había tatuado permanentemente en su rostro y que se había intensificado tras la sorprendente carrera mortal que se impuso de la escuela a su casa.

¡Era algo terrible!, algo espantoso…

_Ese fue su primer beso._

¡NO!

¡RING…! ¡RING…! ¡RING…!

_Y ese maldito teléfono…_

El austriaco tomo con brusquedad, la almohada que hasta ahora estaba usando como arma blanca y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared de su cuarto… a pesar de que eso no detuvo el irritante sonido que llegaba de escaleras abajo, lo hizo relajarse por un segundo. Uno solo. Lamentablemente, la almohada se había estampado con el espejo colgante que estaba en esa pared, y tras un nada agradable sonido de cristal partiéndose en millones de fragmentos. Reacciono.

— Rayos… ¡No! —se levanto repentinamente de la cama, y como estaba envuelto en las cobijas, tropezó y callo— _¡Arg!_

Retiro rápidamente la mano del piso.

— _Demonios… _que estúpido.

Un increíble dolor punzante le llegaba de la misma mientras hilos rojos de sangre se deslizaban por su muñeca, pronto llegaron a su codo, y comenzaron a gotear.

Se sintió increíblemente mal, y se auto-regañó por estar comportándose como un completo estúpido. Mirando su propia mano, sintió miedo. Y tras levantarse con cuidado, descendió escaleras abajo.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

_¿Esa era su casa…?_ Ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta. La lámpara, que estaba al lado de la puerta, estaba tirada en el piso. Unas manchas de espeso lodo —por lo menos eso deseo que fuera— marcaban un camino que casualmente pasaba por sus pies. Las revistas del pasillo, revueltas y botadas, la mesa donde estaban, también. Tres cuadros seguidos de la pared, partidos en el piso… ¡El florero que se suponía debía estar en la mesa de la cocina, estaba destruido y chorreado a medio trayecto de la escalera! ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…? _Imposible…_

Una voz lo hizo saltar, la suya…

— "_Buenos días, tardes, o lo que se deba requerir en este momento… Usted esta llamando a casa de Roderich __Edelstein. Mis disculpas si en este momento no puedo atenderle, deje su mensaje después del sonido. Gracias"_

Camino directamente a su cocina, intentando no mirar el campo naval que _no_ podía ser su casa. Fue directamente al fregadero y ahí metió la mano, comenzando a examinársela con cuidado...

— "_¿Rode…?"_

— ¡Ahhh! —grito, cuando un apretón más fuerte de lo necesario hizo punzar su mano— _Auch… auch… _—tomo un paño limpio de la cocina y en el la envolvió mientras agudizaba el oído.

— "_Bueno… sabes que soy yo… Qué extraño que no contestes… bueno, solo quería saber como te fue hoy… ¡Llámame! Besitos"_

Más rojo de la vergüenza que las veces anteriores, estrello con cuidado su rostro en el fregadero.

_Quizás… quizás… debería… llamar a Eli…_

¡No! ¿Estaba loco…? _Pues a lo mejor_… pero _no_ debía llamar a Eli…

Que vergonzoso seria contarle a una chica como ella una situación tan bochornosa… como… _esa_…

Ese… _ese…_accidente… ¡Si!, ¡Eso era!, ¡Eso había sido!

Abrió los ojos con la esperanza inyectada en ellos.

_¡Un accidente!_

¡Exacto! _Diablos… _¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes? Era imposible que eso se considerara un…un… b…

_Pero…Gilbert..._

¡Se cayeron!, ¡Fue un accidente!, 'Pelearon' y fueron a dar al piso, Gilbert tropezó —en realidad había sido jalado—, eso era todo. No era culpa de nadie.

_Gilbert... _Gruño y cerró los ojos para no pensar en él. Fue peor…

Imágenes de lo acontecido lo atormentaban en su cabeza, repitiéndose constantemente. Todo, horriblemente en cámara lenta. Como si su conciencia intentara torturarlo con aquellas imagenes.

Otra vez el mismo salón vacio —ni siquiera el profesor estaba en sus memorias—, ambos en el piso, solo Gilbert y él. Lo veía observándolo con esos malditos ojos rojos que tiene, su cabello platinado que se movía al caer, su sonrisa socarrona y ególatra, el aproximamiento, el calor, una caricia, el ardor de la cara, sus labios… y después… _eso…_

Lo peor de todo. _Roderich_. Si, él mismo.

_Maldita sea…_ Recordarlo lo hacia arder en todos los sentidos, de vergüenza, de coraje, de impotencia, de estupidez. Y es que… ¿Por qué rayos no se había movido? _Oh, por santa __Mariazell, _¡Por qué!

Nada. No lo empujo, ni le grito, no lo golpeo por insolente, ni lo abofeteo, no lo miro asesinamente y lo peor de todo… ¡No se movió!

Pero el estaba seguro que aquello fue por la incredulidad. Millones de cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento. Ya no podía retenerlo por más tiempo… así que se resigno a recordar…

_Sintió una caricia, una pequeña caricia que lo hizo arder en cuestión de segundos… un contacto tan tenue que era imposible que fuese real, después lo sintió más intenso, cuando la fría punta de la nariz del otro se pego a la suya. Se estremeció. Imposible comprender como una cosa se acomodaba perfectamente con otra… entonces el albino comenzó a mover la boca… sobre la suya propia, y sintió que se ahogaba, fue entonces cuando callo en cuenta de la situación… ellos… ellos… se estaban besando… Entonces sus neuronas comenzaron a morirse y todo fue más borroso._

Cerró los ojos sin poder seguir soportando el recuerdo, tembló, se estremeció, y sintió nuevamente que se ahogaba…

_Y después de que su dignidad ya había sido violada y pisoteada. Gilbert simplemente se levanto sin mirarlo __—__ o eso supone pues la maldita mata albina no permitía verle sus ojos__—. Tomo sus cosas y sin darle una palabra a ninguno de los ahí presentes, camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y se esfumo…_

_Mientras Roderich, aun en el piso, no salía de su estado de estupefacción, su cara aun tenía la viva representación del tomate en la misma. No podía imaginar un peor momento que este…_

— _Oye, chico…_—_hablo por fin el profesor, que se sentía muy incomodo por la situación_— _¿Muchacho…?_

_Si, eso fue peor. Se levanto y se tambaleo un poco, se sentía aturdido por el asunto y casi podía jurar que sus piernas no le respondían. Cuando estuvo de pie, tuvo el fetiche de sacudirse la ropa y con paso tambaleante camino hasta la puerta. Se detuvo. Dio vuelta, recogió sus cosas y tras susurras unas palabras ilegibles al profesor salió por la puerta. Una vez que se sintió de nueva cuenta en la realidad y no en la extraña atmosfera acogedora del salón. Corrió. Corrió como nunca antes había corrido en su vida._

_Esto esta mal. Todo esto esta mal. _No podía dejar de repetirse. Se tomo la cara y descubrió con irritación como esta le ardía de nuevo, gruño, camino hasta el grifo de agua y ahí hundió la cabeza. La sensación de agua fría y fresca en el rostro lo reconforto, le ayudaba a despejar las ideas…

Lo que había pasado, había pasado, y por más que lo deseara no podía corregirlo.

No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por como el se imaginaba su primer beso. Era con Eli, por supuesto. Después de la tercera cita para ser más correctos —o así lo leyó en una revista—, debió de haber sido tierno e inolvidable, primero debieron de haber pasado un día lleno de emociones y recuerdos preciados, ella debía tener la sonrisa más radiante que nunca le hubiera visto, sus ojos debían de estar mirándolo con brillo cuando se lo diera y el se sentiría dichoso de ver todas sus cambiantes expresiones en un atardecer a las orillas de una playa… que patético sentir nostalgia de algo que nunca podría llevarse a acabo… _Por otro lado_… Su primer beso no debía haber sido en el piso de un mugroso salón que limpiaban los viernes… No con un hombre. No por un accidente. No con otro hombresote mirándolo. Y lo más importante… _no_ con Gilbert Beilschmidt…

Se incorporo, y sintió otra vez algo cálido en el rostro. Las gotas de agua empapaban su camisa, su cara y su cabello chorreaba, pero estas eran frías y aquello cálido le escurría por las mejillas. Se llevo una mano al rostro. _Genial_. Frunció el ceño al percatarse. _Ahora estoy llorando… ¿Qué no soy hombre?_ Este pensamiento solo provoco que su inestabilidad rozara un punto sensible de su conciencia y entonces no fue una, si no bastantes gotitas cálidas que resbalaban por su rostro.

Se seco las lágrimas y decidió hacer algo más productivo. Limpiar su casa. Si, eso lo distraería de las cosas que aun no quería terminar de pensar…

Y extrañamente todo eso funciono, se la paso limpiando su casa de arriba abajo —que era un poco grande para alguien que vivía solo—, le tomo un poco de trabajo pues tenia una mano cortada, pero se las supo arreglar bastante bien. Limpio pisos, ventanas, cocina, baño, sala, su habitación… No hizo los deberes de la escuela por que ni siquiera los recordó, además, de momento no quería hacer nada que le recordara a la misma. Por donde lo miraras, fue un agotador día de trabajo, no era de extrañarse que cuando Roderich llego a su habitación, se desmayo —literalmente— en su cama. Esa noche por la misma razón no soñó nada.

Su reloj biológico lo despertó a las siete de la mañana del siguiente día. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, se fijo en la hora, dio una vuelta en su cama y se volvió a dormir. A la hora y media cuando sonó el teléfono y escucho su voz escaleras abajo, seguida de otra mas aguda y suave que lo hizo reaccionar al fin.

— "_¿Rode?, ¿Roderich, estas en tú casa?, yo ya voy a entrar a la escuela, espero que llegues pronto, y que estés bien…"_

Cierto. Diablos, Eli… Siempre lo esperaba en la entrada de la escuela para platicar antes de ir a clases, ¿Qué pensaría Eli ahora de él…?

Se incorporo, pero sus piernas no se movían con interés alguno de dejar la cama… Se quedo sentado, mientras miraba los puntos del techo sin pensar realmente en algo, cuando el teléfono sonó por segunda vez.

— "_Rode, soy yo otra vez, ya pasaron dos clases, ¿Dónde rayos estas?"_

¡¿Dos clases? Mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado…?

Se levanto aun con la mente en blanco, solo algo en su conciencia le decía que se cambiara de ropa y bajara a desayunar… Se tomo su tiempo para hacer ambas cosas, y cuando estaba a punto de tomar el primer bocado la voz de Elizaveta rugió en la cocina.

— "_¡__RODERICH __EDELSTEIN!, ¡Tienes el celular apagado! ¡Si no me llamas, donde quiera que estés, en este momento…!, ¡TE ARREPENTITÁS!"_

Suspiro. Ya había pasado la raya… la paciencia de Eli no daba para tanto, y seguramente sus palabras serian muy ciertas cuando llegara el momento… y él quería seguir viviendo lo que le quedara de vida, así que dejando la comida de lado, camino hasta el teléfono y marco un numero. _Espero… espero… espero… y espero… _Alguien contesto del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Sí?, Bueno días… Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein, y quisiera reportarme enfermo… Si… si… un pequeño resfriado. No… si… Mañana seguramente… bueno… esta bien… Mis saludos al director, que tenga usted un buen día señorita… —y colgó.

Que bajo… Qué bajo había caído… El lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, por más que intentara hacerse el tonto no podía negarlo… _Tenía miedo…_

_Y bastante miedo… _Miedo de ir a la escuela donde seguramente se encontraría a Beilschmidt, y verlo a la cara… Miedo de saber que podían decirle sus ojos… y miedo de que alguien se enterara, sí no lo sabían ya… _¿Seria capas de contárselo a Francis y Antonio? O a Eli… _Abrió los ojos. _Quizás por esto esta tan histérica ahora… _No… No… no podía ser, Eli hubiera sido bastante obvia, o por lo menos le hubiera avisado que ya había matado a Gilbert. _Mmmm… eso no estaba tan mal…_

Termino de desayunar y lavo los platos, como no sabia que más hacer, decidió buscar los deberes de la escuela, y cuando regreso a la mesa, el teléfono sonó por cuarta vez…

— "_¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!, Rode, me acabo de enterar, ¡Perdón!, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¡No! Sabes que… ¡No te levantes! Pasare a verte después de clases. No abandones esa cama… ¡Te quiero!"_

Sintió la necesidad de decir. _Yo también te quiero Eli._ Aunque fuera solo al aire. Se sentía horrible de mentirle, por que en su vida lo había hecho… pero alguien lo había cambiado.

_Todo_. Todo se estaba cayendo en pedacitos, por causa de esa cosa albina andante llamada Gilbert Beilschmidt —no pudo evitar imaginarlo con esa sonrisa burlona en la cara—, y es que desde que el había llegado, las cosas no estaban como debería de ser siempre… No le sorprendería que de pronto los perros volaran y los gatos nadaran o que los pájaros comenzaran a hacer sus nidos en las cabezas de las personas, por ejemplos simples… Ahora con _ese_ en la escuela todo era posible. _Reprimió el impulso de llevarse la mano a la boca._

Pero evitarlo seria ridículo, lo iba a ver por el resto de su vida —o lo que durara su estancia en la escuela—, en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a él —de preferencia hoy no—, era _inevitable _a menos que Roderich considerará lo opción de cambiarse de escuela, pero también estaba Eli… _Demonios._ De esa incógnita salían millones más y no parecían ponerse de acuerdo para llegar a algún fin.

Pero lo que si lo mataba de curiosidad era una cosa… una pregunta bizarra en el interior de su mente… era tan estúpida que hasta parecía tener lógica y era el hecho de considerar la posibilidad de que Gilbert era… _raro_… Es decir que extraño de por si ya era, pero a lo que quería llegar es que si era… _diferente_… en palabras más claras; ¿Beilschmidt era… _gay_?

Si no hubiera pasado lo que paso y se lo hubieran preguntado, probablemente se reiría por tan buen chiste… Por que por ejemplo, él no tenia las características de ser una persona _gay… _Francis, Sí. Gilbert, No.

Por supuesto nunca tuvo grandes prejuicios por ese tipo de personas, ni si quiera cuando el francés se le insinuó abiertamente —lo que por cierto le costo un sartén a la clase de cocina, por cortesía de Eli—, ni cuando veía a algunos juntos en la escuela, no lo consideraba algo malo… pero si podía evitaba el tema. No lo pensaba por que para el sus metas estaban muy claras, Elizaveta Hedervary iba a ser su novia. Sí, por supuesto que lo intentaría una vez más… _y que mejor que intentarlo esta tarde_… por supuesto sin ningún prusiano cerca. Eso era perfecto —pero lo ponía un poco nervioso—.

Con esos pensamientos más claros y alegres, decido pensar como recibiría a Eli cuando fuera a verlo. No podía exagerar tanto, pues se suponía que estaba enfermo.

Una vez todo listo. Espero…

Pero para su sorpresa dieron las tres y Eli no llego…

Las cinco, lo suficiente para ir, cambiarse y venir en camino, pero tampoco…

Las siete, tiempo de sobra para comprar algo, un pastelito o una merienda, medicina… tampoco…

A las diez de la noche, cuando cenaba un poco de la bastante comida que le había sobrado para dos personas, sonó el teléfono… Pensó que quizás fue un poco exagerado levantarlo al primer timbrazo.

— ¿Si? —pregunto entrecortadamente.

— "_¡Rode…! Perdón, se que te dije que iba a ir…" _—rio entre nerviosa y avergonzada, aunque también atareada y apurada— _"¡No te imaginas lo que paso hoy!" _—el pelinegro apretó con fuerza el teléfono— _"Pero te lo contare mañana que estés mejor y nos veamos en la escuela…" _—su voz sonaba divertida y apresurada, como si estuviera emocionada. — _"¿Vas a ir verdad?" _—aquí si uso un leve todo de preocupación.

— Claro… —contesto mecánicamente.

— "_¡Qué bien!, Te llevare unos pastelitos… bueno, debo irme, descansa mucho… Te quiero. Adiós." _—y colgó.

El pelinegro se quedo estático en su cocina, mirando con incredulidad el teléfono como si de un momento a otro fuera a cambiar su figura y su color para tener la cara de Francis sonriéndole, por ejemplo.

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza despejando las ideas absurdas y se alisto para dormir.

No quería reconocerlo, pero sentía mucha preocupación y curiosidad de saber a que se refería Eli con respecto a lo que paso en la escuela ese día y si era por eso que estaba muy distraída. Ojala no tuviera nada que ver con él… o con Gilbert… y entonces sintió curiosidad por otra cosa… pero para no seguir pensando en el tema, se acurruco en su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Esa noche _soñó algo_ que al siguiente día no pudo recordar, pero supuso que fue _malo_, pues a media noche cuando ese sueño lo despertó estaba sudoroso y alterado, su aspecto era de alguien que llegaba de correr un maratón y no de un joven que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Se levanto y se ducho para deshacerse de ese bochorno que lo asfixiaba.

El siguiente día fue _aparentemente _mejor, se levanto con energía y siguió sin problemas su rutina diaria, como si él día anterior —y el anterior a ese— no existieran. Una vez alistado, tomo sus cosas y salió con tiempo de su casa. Curiosamente su mano izquierda no lo molesto la noche anterior, la oculto entre las almohadas y ni siquiera se acordó de ella hasta que despertó, ahora, por muy extravagante que se viera, tenia puestos guantes blancos en ellas, una buena escusa es que ese día estaba haciendo algo de frio, además que no quería por ningún motivo llamar la atención más de lo normal.

En cinco minutos llego a la escuela y comenzó a buscar a Eli con la mirada, una ligera sensación de molestia nació en su interior cuando no la visualizo por ningún lado. Ni en la puerta, donde debería estar.

— ¡Hey, Roderich!

La molestia paso a ser un impactante pánico que lo azoto cuando escucho su nombre de una voz que no esperaba.

— ¿Roderich? —dijo una segunda voz— ¡Oh!, ¡Si _mon ami_!, ¡Roderich, nuestro estimado jefe de grupo!

Sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo cuando vio que se acercaban. _No, no, no… no puede ser… ellos no pueden saberlo…_ pensó con pánico, estático en su lugar.

Antonio y Francis lo rodearon con enormes sonrisas, e incluso tuvieron el descaro de abrazarlo con un brazo y dejarlo entre ellos, donde cada vez se sentía más y más pequeño…

— Nos hemos estado preguntando por ti desde ayer… —comenzó el hispano.

_Oh por santa __Mariazell… ellos lo saben, ¿Por qué lo saben? No deberían de saberlo…_

— No solo nosotros _mon ami_, ¡Todo el grupo se entero!

_¡¿TODO EL GRUPO? Maldito kono obaka-san, le voy a sacar los ojos y le arrancare la lengua para que no vuelva a hablar en su vida…_

— La más afectada fue Elizaveta… —comentaba Antonio mientras caminaba.

— Cierto, —agregaba Francis, al otro lado del pelinegro— Solamente preguntaba por ti y como no estabas se desquito conmigo… —hizo un gracioso puchero.

— ¿Eli? —dijo en tono de preocupación. _Oh no, ya lo sabe… no… no… esto esta mal…_

— ¡Fue fantástico! —rio el castaño— Pero le costo a la clase de cocina otro sartén… —se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo.

— Y uno muy bueno, —admitió el francés, pues era experto en cocina, mientras se sobaba inconscientemente la cabeza en el lugar afectado— era de peltre, esos en los que no se te pega nada…

— O-oigan… yo… ¿Cómo?, ¿Ustedes…? —no conseguía ordenar las palabras para que salieran con coherencia de su boca.

— Incluso le preguntamos a Gilbert sobre ti… —aquí el castaño miro de reojo a Francis— Pero no nos dijo nada…

Antes de que Roderich pudiera protestar cualquier cosa. Una tercera voz —la única que quería escuchar ese día— por fin, dijo su nombre.

— _¡Rode! _—dijo Elizaveta Hedervary, que corría con una cálida y hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro radiante y con los brazos abiertos y extendidos en dirección al pelinegro.

_No se comporta como si lo supiera… _pensó con alivio mientras la recibía entre sus brazos… Se escucho una pequeña risita y de después una de sus mejillas fue maltratada de repente, los delgados dedos de Eli pellizcaban su cara y la estiraban como si fuera de goma, le pareció escuchar una _risa_ familiar, pero no pudo reconocerla por que Francis y Antonio soltaron las carcajadas en ese momento.

— _Auch… _Eli… ¿Por qué…? —comenzó sin dejar de reí.

— Debiste habérmelo dicho… —replico entrecerrando los ojos suspicazmente. Roderich se paralizo, y borro la sonrisa— Soy tu mejor amiga, —continúo con un aire ofendido— nunca nos hemos escondido nada… ni siquiera de pequeños…

— _¡Aawww…! _—soltó el hispano con ternura y recibió una mirada verde asesina— Mmm… —carraspeo— Francis, mejor nos vamos a… prepara eso… que teníamos que hacer… —lo tomo de la ropa y lo jalo exageradamente, el francés no protesto y ambos se fueron jaloneándose juguetonamente.

_Oh no… _pensaba por su parte Roderich con pánico, _Si lo sabe… piensa que soy gay, nunca va a volver a verme de la misma manera y nunca nos vamos a casar…_

— ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? —pregunto, algo preocupada.

— Un poco… —admitió.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

— _No creo que esto se me quite con medicina _—murmuro.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— No, no… nada… —tomo aire y suspiro— Eli… escúchame con atención, —tomo el mismo aire de seriedad que había usado y preparado para su declaración— Lamento si ayer no te dije nada, lo que pasa es que… yo no…

— ¡No, no! —lo interrumpió Eli levantando una mano— Te entiendo perfectamente, no podías… estabas incapacitado, también es un poco cruel de mi parte pedirte explicaciones si todavía no te sientes bien, Rode… —asintió comprensiva— Quizás deberías retirarte hoy también, no ahí problema, yo te mantendré al corriente de las clases…

— ¿Enserio eso piensas? —comenzó a sentir calor de repente— L-la verdad… yo… planeaba enfrentarlo… —se sonrojo cuando Eli le sonrió con ternura.

— No seas tonto, Roderich Edelstein, —negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué cosas dices? Las enfermedades no se enfrentan…

Le tomo un par de segundos encontrarle sentido a las palabras de la chica.

— ¿_Qué_… dijiste?

— Pero una cosa si te advierto Rode, —dijo fingiendo molestia— La próxima vez que me escondas que estas enfermo o que te sientas mal, me las pagaras… —y después rio mientras se colgaba de su brazo y lo guiaba hasta él salón.

Roderich miro el techo, y reprimió un grito… por ser la persona más estúpida que haya conocido en su vida…

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, el austriaco se sorprendió de que al momento se vieron rodeados de sus compañeros —especialmente las chicas—, que comenzaron a bombardearlo de preguntas, sobre que tenia, si ya se sentía mejor, y si que si quería que le pasaran los apuntes de las clases de ayer, incluso Arthur le medio sonrió, por supuesto, Elizaveta se encargo de despedirlos a todos ellos, mientras intentaba guiar a Roderich a su lugar, él no podía terminar de creer el estima que le tenían todos sus compañeros, contestando con cortesía y amabilidad todas las preguntas que ellos le hicieron. Fue cuando llego, y se sentó en su lugar, que recordó la extraña sensación que sentía en la mañana, esa _molestia_, es _miedo_, que ya no estaba presente, pero detrás de eso llego otra cosa… la _duda_.

— ¡Dejen a Rode y vayan a sentarse! —pedía la castaña que continuaba de pie, a su lado.

No quería, de verdad, no quería… pero se vio en la necesidad de levantar la vista y cerciorarse de que ninguna de las cabezas que se alejaban fuera albina. Ninguna lo era. Cerrando los ojos giro la cabeza a donde el asentó francés de Francis se escuchaba, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio lo que más temía. Se paralizo, como le estaba sucediendo a menudo, pero con más conciencia implicada que las otras veces, temiendo que al moverse, pudiera atraer la atención de la persona que estaba observando.

Estaba recostado a lo largo de la mesa, y entre las manos tenia un libro de extraña escritura, que reconoció como alemana. Antonio estaba a su lado, sentado en silencio sobre la parte libre de madera que dejaba su cuerpo, miraba por la ventana como si pensara con profundidad alguna cosa. Francis por otro lado, estaba sentado sobre una silla cerca de él y no paraba de decirle algo con mucho entusiasmo a lo que el albino solo asentía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tenia algo extraño, algo diferente… lo examino con más cuidado, para cerciorarse de que era… Se veía igual que siempre, prusiano y egocéntrico. Pero algo lo hacia verse menos llamativo que la ultima vez… ¡ah!, claro, por supuesto —abrió los ojos y le brillaron de comprensión—, ahora lo notaba… La chamarra desgarbada de la última vez que lo había visto, era sustituida por el chaleco escolar azul rey, que por obligación debía portar todos, era extraño como sus ojos contrastaban con las tonalidades que daba la misma. La camisa blanca, estaba descaradamente medio abierta de los primeros botones —no se atrevió a ver más allá—, la corbata descansaba suelta y desanudada en sus relajados hombros. Tenía la apariencia de la extrema vulgaridad, y su sentido del orden y la impecabilidad, gruñeron con molestia en su interior. Intento ignorarlos, solo por esta vez. Al parecer Gilbert no había terminado de vestirse por la mañana, o eso quería dar a entender.

Elizaveta dijo algo, pero el no le estaba prestando la suficiente atención como para escuchar que era…

Gilbert se movió para levantarse —sintió como la piel se le erizaba al mirar su espalda—, en el mismo instante que alguien a su lado comenzó a caminar. Se sentó en la mesa y después de golpear a Francis por una pequeña burla que le hizo, se giro para encarar a esa persona y con una sonrisa abrió los brazos para recibirla entre ellos. Roderich sintió como el corazón se le comprimía, como su cuerpo se paralizaba y dejaba de funcionar después de eso…

El cabello castaño, largo y suave que se ondeaba con el viento, fue acariciado de las puntas por unos dedos largos y blancos cuando abrazaron la espalda de su dueña. Gilbert la observo fijamente por un momento, y cuando ella levanto las manos para acariciar sus cabellos, cerró los ojos. El rostro de Elizaveta… _la hermosa y suya Elizaveta…_ se acerco al rostro del prusiano y…

… no pudo continuar mirando…

**TBC**

* * *

¿Me van a odiar, cierto?

Ódienme, por que yo me odio… Me pelee bastante con este capitulo, estuve bastante bipolar en unas partes, que por ratos me gustaban y por ratos quería arrancarme el pelo… Más por el inicio y 'este' fin… Unas partes no tenían que quedar tan largas, y otras se quedaron demasiado chicas… En si este capitulo 'debía' ser más largo pero cuando llegue a este punto tuve que zafarlo de nuevo Dx solo yo me entiendo en mis paranoias asdf! Ustedes dirán si les gusto Dx entenderé si no fue así… También dado que ya entre a la escuela quería terminar este pendiente que tenia, además sentí que ya me había tardado un poco en actualizar ^^U

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y espero que después de esto continúen haciéndolo ;O; me disculpo con ustedes por dejar tan asombrosos comentarios y yo darles este capitulo todo… arrggg xDu, una sincera disculpa ^^U Les juro que para la próxima viene mejor. El capitulo que sigue se llama Verdad, que por fin esta historia comenzara a tener sentido… Tenemos más Yaoi, por cierto~

Me halaga bastante que se hayan tomado la molestia de escribir reviews tan largos ToT No me los merezco… No tengo ningún Beta que se preocupe de mis… mis… errr…'cosas' xDu para no usar peores términos… A mi también me entristece bastante que casi no haya fanfics de esta pareja ;o; si es tan hot, awesome, infinita, celestial y todos sus derivados… ¿Alguien propone abrir una comunidad PruAus en el ? Yo me uniría XD Tambien esta el hecho de que voy a tocar temas de parejas hetero en este fic y no me gustaría tener problemas u ofender a los fans de las mismas por eso intento llevar las cosas con calma, a mi me gusta bastante Hungría, pero mi infinito amor al Yaoi y en mis ojos shinigamis-yaoi que solo me permiten ver esas tiernas cositas, no me dejan… Además cuando vi el manga y el anime y mire a Roderich me dije: 'Mmmm… este, este con alguien…', y como Alemania ya era de Italia y es un tabú muy grande no ponerlos juntos… mire a Hungría, y me pareció tierno, pero después de ver a Roderich con Francis no pude volver a verlo de la misma manera xDu Entonces llego el oreesama con toda su awesomesidad y *O* fue amor a primera vista… Más con lo de la guerra de los siete años y la sucesión austriaca, asdfasdf! Reviví mis años en los que veía un palo y ya pensaba en Yaoi xD

Dejo de aburrirlos con esto que se que no les interesa y me desaparece antes de que le pidan tomates a España xD Aun así me gustaría que me insultaran por reviews para saber más o menos cuantos meses tardarme antes de que se les baje de nuevo la furia y sepa que no me lincharan Dx

Besotes a todos, saludos.


	4. Verdad

**Disclaimer****:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco le pertenece a mi futuro marido por que soy casada. (¿?)

**Titulo: **Trueque

**Autor: **Victoria Schinkovinu

**Pareja: **Prusia x Austria, un poco de PrusiaxHungriaxAustria. Están advertidos, no se preocupen, terminara Yaoi

**Advertencias:** Una tortura, solo por que lo escribo yo, así que será, largo, cursi, uso de nombres originales y AU (¿Por qué _demonios_ siempre escribo AU?)

**Acotaciones:** Solo que les gusta el Sado, por que siguen leyendo mi historia, y algo más de mi parte, en las notas finales, es todo…

_A todas aquellas que son miembros de la campaña en defensa de los derechos ukerinicos de Roderich les informo que el sufrimiento del señorito_… lean el fic…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a ** , Umiko Aoki, Aslysshearts, Antoinette Beilschmidt & Kriegsgott-kaiya. **_Las ultimas que hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo se compadecieron de mi fic de cuarta :'D_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

_**Verdad.**_

* * *

No necesito más que los aullidos de Antonio y Francis para cerciorarse de lo que más temía…

— _Ahí Gilbert, ¿Por qué no me das un besito a mí también? _—decía Francis en tono empalagoso mientras Antonio se reía.

— _¡Pero que bien escondido te lo tenias compañero! _—apoyaba el hispano mientras soltaba otra carcajada.

— _Ya cállense los dos… _—advertía la castaña, pero no podía disimular la risa en sus palabras— _¿Gilbert, por que no les dices nada? _—el aludido rio.

— _Por que son idiotas… y no valen la pena…_—sus risas aumentaron cuando sus amigos arremetieron en su contra.

Ese ruido desconcertante, un susurro que le llegaba de muy lejos… sus voces no eran más que murmullos en el interior de su conciencia… sentía una apatía enorme, a pesar de que su semblante era sereno y tranquilo, en su interior se estaba cayendo a pedazos… cualquiera que mirara sus ojos podría percatarse del vacio de la decepción y el… dolor. Un malestar comenzó a expandirse dentro de Roderich, repentinamente sentía un huego profundo en el pecho, que al mismo tiempo era una burbuja en su estomago y esta subía y bajaba dolorosamente por su garganta, dejándole un sabor acido y amargo en la boca que lo asfixiaba, intento serenarse para volver a respirar y tragarse toda esa angustia que se expandía y lo ahogaba. Sin mucho éxito.

— _Rode…_

_No, por favor… no me llames… _suplico cerrando los ojos, pero las cálidas manos de Eli tomaron su frente y lo obligaron a levantar el rostro y mirarla.

En sus suaves ojos verdes estaba la preocupación y el desconcierto. Pudo sentir que en los suyos debieron de haber sido muy obvios sus sentimientos para que Eli lo mirara de esa manera.

_Su Eli, su amiga, su nada, su imposible…_

— ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto mientras con una mano rozaba su frente.

— No —mintió, y después se arrepintió, lo mejor en ese momento, y lo que más quería también, era volver a su casa, solitaria y siniestra, en su cómoda y reconfortante cama…

— ¿Seguro? —insistió, no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que estuviera cien por ciento convencida.

— Enserio —se vio forzado a sonreír, nunca había fingido una sonrisa, no para Eli.

Miro en dirección a la mesa, Francis y Antonio apartaron la vista en el mismo instante que los observo, pero Gilbert no lo hizo, ni siquiera disimulo que lo estaba mirando…

No pudo darle pelea a la mirada rubí que lo observaba con fiereza, hoy más que ningún otro día, no sabía como sentirse respecto a ella… Tampoco fue muy consiente de sus acciones.

Miro los ojos verdes, que continuaban esperando una respuesta, entonces hizo lo más sensato que llego a su cabeza en ese momento.

Se levanto…

…sonrió…

…y la abrazo.

El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció con desconcierto, mientras su boca susurraba otras cosas… respecto a si le dolía algo, o si se sentía mal… se vio en la necesidad de negarle todo y mentirle y mentirle más… Hoy iba a ser el día en que por primera vez le iba a negar todo a aquella chica, comenzando por ella misma… por que por fin, por más difícil que fuera aceptarlo, comprendía todo…

Su deseo era imposible, comenzando por que a pesar de todos esos años nunca le pudo declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos y nunca se lo iba a poder decir… daba tanta rabia y tanto coraje pero no podía hacer otra cosa que resignarse y… llegar a la conclusión de ver primero por la felicidad de Elizaveta, que a partir de hoy era Elizaveta y ya no _su_ Eli… por que a pesar de que nunca le correspondería de la misma manera, no podía dejar de quererla ni sentir ningún sentimiento negativo hacia ella, que tantos momentos de felicidad le había dado en su vida… si esa era su decisión, el la respetaba, por que eso era lo correcto… aunque doliera, aunque torturara, aunque matara…

Varios pares de ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima, pero solo unos lo miraban con una furia indescriptible…

— Sentados… —ordeno el profesor de la fachada indiferente después de cruzar la puerta, corriendo a Gilbert y a sus amigos de la mesa.

El albino lo miro haciendo una mueca y sin replicar fue a sentarse, Antonio y Francis por otro lado, se miraron de reojo y saludaron al profesor, para después sentarse.

Elizaveta trataba a Roderich, como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro… Y Roderich, intentaba convencerse de sus propias decisiones…

Se sorprendió a si mismo del auto control que se impuso para mantener la calma a pesar de que no se sentía nada tranquilo, estaba dolido y lastimado, era cierto, pero de momento, sorprendentemente permanecía sereno… claro, apretar una hoja —pensando en el rostro de alguien— por debajo de la mesa para ver hasta donde se comprimía ayudaba bastante, pero impresionantemente escucho sin colapsarse la conversación de Elizaveta que estaba usando para 'relajarlo' sobre el día de ayer, donde le contaba como Gilbert le había propuesto que salieran.

— Ah, ya veo… —dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción, fingiendo que escuchaba al profesor— Eso explica bastantes cosas…

— Se que él no te agrada mucho… —comenzó, pero fue interrumpida.

— No importa —negó con la cabeza, y sintió que se mareaba— Lo importante es que tú seas feliz…

Desvió la mirada cuando Elizaveta le regalo una de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas que tanto le gustaban… pero que de momento dolían bastante…

— Gracias, Rode, me importaba bastante tu opinión, —más conforme decidió comenzar con los apuntes del pizarrón— Eres mi mejor amigo, y quería que tu primero lo supieras…

— Claro… —no tenia idea de por que seguía hablando— Somos como hermanos… —confesó, imprimiendo las palabras en nostalgia.

_Siempre como hermanos…_

Algo punzante en su interior se intensifico, cuando Elizaveta se volteo para besarle la mejilla.

El día fue normal. Exceptuando el hecho de que apenas sonó la campana, y la húngara se acerco a Gilbert, el pelinegro escapo por la puerta a la primera oportunidad… No sentía ningún deseo de verlos juntos, y lo más seguro era que Elizaveta así lo deseara, por que los recesos siempre los había pasado en compañía de ella, debía sentirse halagado de que no fuera la excepción, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes. Iba a intentar llevar ese extraño grado de neutralidad hasta donde pudiera, por eso se perdió en aquellos confines de la escuela donde nunca iba, subió escaleras, recorrió pasillos, bastantes chicas le pidieron el numero telefónico, e incluso visito los baños… hizo todo lo posible por pasar inadvertido, solo hasta que se canso y sintió hambre… fue cuando decidió dejar de vagar e ir a la cafetería del otro lado de la escuela. En lo solitario, pudo reflexionar bastantes cosas, y pensó que podría soportar el día por lo menos hasta la hora de salida.

Se sentó en una solitaria mesa a la sombra de un árbol, y tras un profundo, pesado y largo suspiro… brindo en solitario por la felicidad de Elizaveta y que a Gilbert, aunque más que nada que al ultimo lo matara un tren.

— Nos han abandonado… —la voz de una persona que se sentaba a su lado, lo sorprendió de repente, dos alegres ojos verdes lo miraron con felicidad.

Y del otro lado, una persona carraspeo para hacerse notar, giro el rostro y pudo ver a Francis que le giño juguetonamente. _¿En que momento se sentó ahí?_ Y lo más importante, _¿Por qué me están hablando?_

Arqueo una ceja a la cuestión, no pudo evitar sentirse acosado, Antonio y Francis nunca habían intercambiado más de las palabras comunes con él y sus nuevas acciones lo tomaron desprevenido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó recelosamente.

— Gilbo y Eli, —aclaro el rubio para no sentirse excluido— Nos dejaron… —hizo un gracioso puchero con los labios.

— Ah, ya… —agrego mirando hacia otro lado— Preocupa un poco la tarea de Física, ¿No?

Antonio, que hasta ese momento miraba con interés una pequeña paloma en la rama de un árbol, se giro y aclaro:

— Como te vimos solito, —dijo como si Roderich nunca hubiera intentado cambiar el tema— Decidimos acercarnos, y llegamos a la conclusión de que casi nunca pasamos tiempo contigo… ¿Interesante, no? —termino y le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

— Claro, —frunció el ceño— que lindos… —en su mirada dejaba bastante claro que no era estúpido y que sabia lo que pretendían.

_Lastima… _Ese vulgar sentimiento que se les daba a los débiles y personas desafortunadas… como él…

¡Pero por supuesto que nunca estaba solo!, Hedervary siempre estaba a su lado y lo acompañaba, que la estuviera evitando era algo nuevo, pero para alguien con un poco de cerebro, no era extraño… Cerro los ojos e intento relajarse, permanecer neutral en su conciencia se estaba volviendo más difícil de lo que pensaba, orillándose a un lado incorrecto de la bascula, esa donde ponía la razón y sus impulsos. Gruño un poco al comprender también otra cosa, su persona debía verse muy patética, como para que esos dos se le acercaran para sacarle conversación. _Llamándose a si mismos, los 'desechados'._

Apretó un poco los labios, mientras ideaba la mejor manera de deshacerse de ellos. _'No le abras la jaula al tigre…'_,había leído alguna vez por ahí, _'Por que si él tigre se escapa, dejara de ser manso…'_

— Gilbo es un verdadero idiota, —continuaba el castaño, perdiendo a Roderich un momento, mientras asentía a la afirmación— No seremos sus amigos íntimos, pero por lo menos esperábamos que nos dijera que quería con Elizaveta… —se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se echo la melena para atrás.

— ¿No les dijo? —y al finalizar se mordió la lengua, su sentido de la curiosidad escapo sin su consentimiento.

— Nop, —a Francis le brillaron los ojos— ¡De hecho, nosotros intuíamos que…! ¡Hay! —por su tono de voz, daba a entender que iba a decir algo muy emocionante, de no ser por que su compañero se estiro para golpearlo.

_¡Hmp!… y aparte hipócritas…_ pensó con rencor frunciendo el ceño.

— No, no nos dijo… —reanudo Antonio como si nada pasara— El día de ayer estuvo bastante extraño, callado… solo hasta que intercepto a Hedervary a la hora de la salida… De hecho la corto, se veía bastante apurada… —reconoció.

Un sentimiento intenso, que opaco todas las sensaciones de abatía, resucito en su interior, fuego incandescente, volcán y meteorito… que por fin le regalo el calor vital que tanto necesitaba su cuerpo…

_Kono Obaka-san… _poco a poco un calor familiar comenzó a expandirse por su cara. _Al parecer ya tenia planeada sabotear mi vida desde un principio… _apretó un puño y el refresco se abollo un poco.

El francés miro con atención todas sus acciones, tras un bullido de fastidio, rodo los ojos y se levanto en dirección a Roderich, tras una exagerada replica de Antonio por detenerlo…

— El que más sorprendió… —señalo— Fuiste tú…

Francis apuntaba el rostro de un incrédulo austriaco.

— ¡Francis! —replico Antonio, quien también se levanto, repentinamente nervioso. La mano extendida del francés lo freno antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa…

— No, _mon ami_, esto tiene que saberlo… —agrego con una severidad que ninguno de los presentes podía creer— Su problema de miopía no viene de los ojos… —y tras decir eso se señalo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué…? —el pelinegro estaba muy sorprendido para terminar de enterarse de la situación— Oye… que grosero… —se defendió, a pesar de que no lograba de conectar todos los cables.

El rubio se inclino hacia él, tomando con suavidad sus hombros… y sin despegar el contacto visual se aproximo a su rostro…

_¿Qué…? ¿De nuevo va a intentar besarme…?, _pensó con un poco de pánico.

— Roderich… —comenzó Francis en tono sereno, a un palmo de su rostro— A ti te _gusta_ Elizaveta Hedervary, ¿Cierto?

Un imprevisto sonrojo que no vio venir, se extendió por su rostro, delatándolo en una afirmación silenciosa. Se sorprendió, por que hasta ese momento no creyó posible el volver a sonrojarse.

— Francis… —suplicaba Antonio a su lado, quien también se había sonrojado de vergüenza, y tiraba de la espalda del francés para alejarlo del pelinegro.

El rubio sonrió, y algo brillo en sus ojos azules, que no se despegaban de los ajenos.

— Te diré otra cosa que también se… y te las digo, por que yo las deduje, no porque alguien me las haya dicho…—dijo casi en un susurro mientras le guiñaba el ojo—… Gilbert esta pelando por una persona que quiere, no es justo que solo tú estés en desventaja y si te interesa algo, deberías pelear por el… hasta el final… —soltó uno de sus hombros y acaricio una de las mejillas de un rostro incrédulo— Ya sabes lo que se dice…

— ¡Ya déjalo Francis!

—…El fin justifica los medios…—soltó el rostro del austriaco, que lo miraba con bastante sorpresa. Rio de su expresión— El _amour _es mi fuerte, _mon ami,_ se más cosas que tu ignoras, pero hoy no es el momento, ni lugar para contarlas… —finalizo pasando una de sus blancas manos entre su cabello rubio y echárselo atrás.

El primero en cerrar la boca fue Antonio, a Roderich le faltaba un poco más de tiempo para creérsela…

El español se abalanzo sobre Francis, como quien lucha contra un reo que escapo de prisión, a pesar de que el francés no puso resistencia alguna cuando fue jalado para atrás, solo hasta que pareció querer agregar una ultima cosa, fue que se la puso difícil a Antonio.

— Esta loco, —replicaba el castaño mientras se despedía torpemente con una mano y con la otra intentaba someter a Francis— algo borracho… y creo que se droga. ¡Adiós Roderich, disculpa las molestias…!

— ¡No se la dejes fácil! —le gritaba el francés antes de desaparecer por un pasillo— ¡El amor debe ser intenso!, _¡Deja que pelee!, ¡Tú también pelea!_

_Uno… dos… tres…_ cuatro minutos… a los cinco se percato de tener la boca abierta, la cerro…

_¿Qué demo…?_ Miro el refresco a medio terminar que estaba en la mesa, continuaba frio, lo tomo y apuro de un sorbo.

El frio de esa acción, lo hizo reaccionar al fin. Era estúpido, era increíble… _pero_… tenia sentido… y por eso era imposible…

Nunca se imagino que el pervertido que corría detrás de las faldas de las porritas y animadoras, o cualquier cosa que cayera en desgracia, y por no decir, todas las chicas de la escuela… tuviera razón en algo… y menos que él mismo Roderich se la diera.

Se quedo bastante rato sentado, dándole vueltas a sus palabras, intentando replicar algo, usar el método de la razón, o el de la lógica sobre las hormonas para llegar a la sensata y saludable conclusión de que 2 + 2 era igual a 'Francis-apunta-por-los-dos-lados' y no a 'Genio Incomprendido', frustrantemente no pudo, y espantosamente eso lo reconfortaba.

Una pregunta llego con el meneo de los arboles por el viento, era una pregunta que no quería hacerse, cuya respuesta era tan obvia… que temerle a la pregunta era estúpido…

_¿Eli me quiere?_

Y como si la hubiera invocado, una bella joven apareció segundos después desde el mismo punto donde se habían esfumado Antonio y Francis unos cuantos minutos antes. Lo reconoció a la distancia y lo saludo con esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. Sin poder evitarlo el también le sonrió en respuesta, y se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue hacerlo… sin dolor… sin miedo… sin rencor…

— ¡Rode! —dejo a la persona a su lado para correr junto a él, Roderich se levanto para recibirla en sus brazos— ¡Te busque por todas partes! ¿Dónde estabas? —replico haciendo un puchero.

_Claro, por supuesto que si te quiere… _se contesto a su propia pregunta.

— Discúlpame Eli, —admitió, avergonzado— Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire para aclarar mis ideas… —volvió a sonreírle, ¡Que fácil era hacerlo!

Ella rio, mientras lo abrazaba.

— Vaya… —dijo una persona riendo a su lado— _¡kesesese!_, ¿Quién diría que te encontraríamos flojeando por ahí? —dijo en un tono normal, aunque cauteloso.

Lo miro arqueando una ceja, y en efecto, los ojos rojos de Gilbert lo interceptaron con intensidad…

— Nada de flojear, _Kono Obaka-san_, me parece que yo hago lo doble que tú nunca harás… —respondió, acomodándose los lentes.

La risa de Eli inundo el lugar, y antes de mirarla para sonreírle, impredeciblemente se percato de cómo Gilbert le sonrió de medio lado…

Su día se modifico de una forma asombrosa, todo cambio desde una perspectiva nueva… era como si nunca hubiera perdido a Eli, tenerla como su amiga de nuevo, solo ellos dos —claro sin contar el hecho de que ahora Gilbert los seguía a todas partes—, mientras hablaban, reían y se hacían compañía… Se atrevía a decir que la presencia del prusiano tampoco había sido muy desagradable, con solo decir que se ignoraban mutuamente, era decir bastante pero también… una mentira…

Ya había llegado anteriormente a la conclusión de que Gilbert era una persona que definitivamente, no se podía ignorar. Pero se sorprendió de que en las conversaciones, no agregara algo más que solo una respuesta cuando se le preguntaba, se mantenía tranquilo y silencioso… demasiado sospechoso… _demasiado_… y eso lo inquietaba…

Afortunadamente el día termino _normal_. Solo hasta la hora de la salida donde incluso —y solo por Eli— se digno a despedirse también del albino, deseándole que tuviera una buena tarde. Este le sonrió socarronamente, asintió con la cabeza y sin dejar de mirarlo, se atrevió a abrazar a la castaña y se despedirse besándola en la mejilla, en frente de sus narices… Esto desconcertó a Roderich

_También_ estaba el hecho de que… extrañamente el albino nunca se acerco a hablar con él para solucionar sus _pendientes_, no es que el quisiera volver a tocar el tema, pero de alguna manera estaba seguro que Gilbert mencionaría algo al respecto. Ese había sido su principal miedo al comenzar el día, y ni en sus mejores sueños se imagino que serie tan fácil zafarlo así sin ninguna consecuencia…

O eso pensó hasta que…

— Y dime _señorito_, —dijo Gilbert mientras abrazaba a la castaña para fastidio del pelinegro. Sonrió— esos guantes tan finos que estas usando… ¿Son la nueva moda en Austria?

_Mierda. _Pensó cuando se percato que Elizaveta miraba sus manos.

— Es cierto Rode, no me había dado cuenta —extendió una mano, pidiendo la de Roderich.

Este dudo en darle si o no la mano, no tenia alguna buena escusas para no dársela, pero fue inteligente y le extendió la que no estaba herida. Aunque Gilbert no paso desapercibido este movimiento. La castaña le acaricio la palma, ignorando lo que realmente su compañero le escondía, le acaricio con los dedos la palma, hasta llegar al dedo índice, en pequeñas caricias mientras le dedicaba amables sonrisas.

— Son lindos y suaves, ¡Debes conseguirme unos así! —tomo la palma de Roderich y la extendió por su cara. El chico de ojos violetas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por las caricias amistosas que le dedicaba su amiga, y por supuesto no hacia nada por detenerlas.

Nada podía arruinar ese momento. _Pensó muy pronto._

— Seguramente el señorito quería cometer un homicidio, ¡Por eso esta usando guantes, para esconder la evidencia! —por supuesto que el pruso no podía contener esa infame necesidad de hablar e interrumpir todos sus momentos de felicidad para con Elizaveta.

La castaña soltó una carcajada, divertida por su comentario, pero ni así soltó su la mano de su compañero, el unido no tan divertido por el chiste era Roderich que lo fulmino con la mirada, para diversión del más alto. Eli seguía examinando las figuras de su guante, el austriaco estaba lanzándole miradas de tal admiración que quizá ya se hubiera delatado de sus sentimientos para ella. Gilbert, que por supuesto ya se sentía excluido y frustrado de no obtener una respuesta chillona por parte del señorito, tomo las manos de Eli y las aparto de la mano de Roderich, sin decir nada las llevo hasta sus labios y beso.

El rostro claro de la húngara paso a tener una tonalidad rosa, que Roderich hubiera apremiado como la cara más adorable de la chica, de no ser por que quería sacarle los ojos en ese mismo momento a Gilbert.

— _¡Kono obaka-san! _¡Que falta de respeto para una señorita es esa! —el también se puso rojo, aunque de coraje, el pruso no lo miro para nada, solo estableció un contacto visual con Eli, fijo, irrompible, irritante para Roderich, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a decir.

— No hagas eso… Me pongo celoso —le sonrió, aun con las manos en sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa respuesta por parte del albino. La castaña rio nerviosa.

— ¿P-pero que cosas estas diciendo? ¡No seas tonto! —le dio un codazo al otro, una acción para nada femenina en una señorita, y que le arranco un quejido a Gilbert— Roderich es como mi hermano, el puede abrazarme, besarme, sentarse conmigo y contarme cosas. Así como yo también puedo… —aquí volteo a ver al austriaco con una sonrisa.

Roderich se sintió imponente, y miro con altanería al prusiano que le lanzo una mirada de lo más desconcertante, y saliendo del hecho de que lo había dejado en plazo de _hermano_, era la victoria más cercana que tenía contra Gilbert por parte de Eli, solo hasta que…

— ¿Pero eso quiere decir que yo también puedo, verdad? —en un rápido movimiento, tomo a la chica de los hombros y la empujo para que cayera sobre su regazo, casi recostándola sobre su pecho, Elizaveta reía, y Roderich quería enterrarle el tenedor a Gilbert en la pierna.

_Creo que al final si usare los guantes para ocultar un homicidio…_

Los ojos, ahora ya nada temerosos, de Roderich miraban fijo y con fuego a los ojos de Gilbert, que indescifrable le sostenía la mirada, con burla, con desafío, que por si eso fuera poco se atrevía a sonreírle _y mirarlo_, mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello largo, castaño y semi rizado de la húngara. _No la toques… No. La. Toques._

— ¡No voy a responder eso! Eres tan idiota a veces… —negó con la cabeza mientras tras un empujón de su pecho lo apartaba, aunque bastaba fijarse bien para ver que seguía roja— Rode… ¿Rode? Estas un poco rojo… ¿Todavía te sientes mal? —en tono de preocupación.

Por fin rompió el contacto visual con esos ojos rojos, intentando transmitirle de manera telepática lo mucho que lo odiaba, aunque si las miradas fueran armas…

— ¿Eh? Si, no te preocupes… Debe ser el calor… ¿Ya casi es hora de volver no? Deberíamos ir ya para el salón Eli… —antes que nadie se levanto, y volvió a ofrecerle la mano sana a su amiga, cuanto esta se la dio, se extraño un poco del fuerte y rápido tirón que Roderich le dio para que se levantara— Ah, Gilbert, ya que estas, ¿Te importaría llevar las cosas? Tengo que hablar de algo con Eli…

— ¿Q-qué? ¡Pero cara de que me viste, señorito cuatro ojos! —alego solo, puesto que el pelinegro se adelanto un par de pasos empujando a su amiga.

— ¡Despacio, Rode! ¿Qué pasa? —en vez de estar molesta le daba gracia.

Al doblar en un pasillo, se atrevió a ir más despacio, miro hacia el piso y luego levanto la vista.

— Se que hace un momento te dije que mientras fueras feliz, aceptaba tus decisiones… —cerro las manos en puños, mientras continuaba— P-pero quiero que sepas… Que me sorprende que estés saliendo con alguien que recién entro a la escuela hace pocos días y conocemos muy poco…

La chica lo escucho con atención, pero su rostro se mostro sereno ante las palabras.

— Oh, Rode… Se que estas preocupado, pero Gilbert no es tan mal chico, de hecho yo lo…

— S-si lo se, no podemos juzgar a nadie por su apariencia —le interrumpió sin darse cuenta, por que estaba tropellando sus propias palabras, que por cierto, esa ultima ni el mismo se la creía— Pero me imagine que alguien tan lista y seria como tú… Iba a terminar saliendo con… algún chico… que yo… Que fuera adecuado para ti… —ahora se torno más nervioso, hasta comenzó a acariciar su nuca con los dedos— Alguien que conocieras de tiempo… No solo eso, alguien que conociera todo de ti, q-quizá no el más brillante, ni más popular, pero si alguien bueno, q-que te amara mucho y t-te hiciera muy feliz…

Roderich rezaba por que ese calor que sentía en el rostro, no fuera debido a un sonrojo, estaba rozando peligrosamente la barrera entre la vida cotidiana y la confesión de amor.

Una sonrisa nació de los labios de la chica, en sus ojos nació una ternura y amor que hicieron estremecer a Roderich hasta el ultimo pelo de la cabeza, ella corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazo muy fuerte, torpemente apenas pudo corresponderle, nervioso y con el corazón a punto de escapar de su pecho y correr lejos, lejos, lejos, temió su respuesta.

— Aquí no existe nadie, a demás de ti, que me conozca tan bien y me quiera tanto… —sus manos acariciaron el rostro de Roderich y sus labios besaron de forma dulce sus mejillas y frente, el chico ni siquiera se movió, temiendo arruinar este momento— Te agradezco mucho Roderich, que siempre estés cuidándome como un ángel guardián…

_¡Vamos, vamos! Tenia ganas de soltar las palabras que por tanto tiempo se había guardado recelosamente, de que por fin se llenara de valor y no hubiera como un cobarde._

— También quiero lo mejor para ti, Rode, debes confiar en…

Fue silenciada por un dedo puesto en sus labios. Sus manos fueron tomadas con tranquilidad y bajadas, pero sin ser soltadas, entonces el austriaco abrió los ojos y se vio reflejada en estos mismos, tomo aire y soltó despacio.

— Elizaveta… En realidad tu siempre me…

— ¡OEEE, SEÑORITO PODRIDO! ¡NO SOY TU MULA DE CARGA PARA LLEVAR TODAS TUS COSAS, EL ASOMBROSO YO NO ES EL SIRVIENTE DE NADIE! —por supuesto que el impertinente de Gilbert tenia que aparecer.

Roderich sintió arder su sangre, diferente a las otras veces, no soltó la mano de la húngara y se giro para silenciar de una vez por todas a aquel que le atormentaba la vida. Pero al final si debió soltarla, por que en ese momento su mochila fue arrojada con violencia sobre su pecho. ¡Que salvaje! El albino se la había arrojado con tanta fuerza y tantas ganas que le saco el aire e hizo retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared.

Atónico, olvido por un momento su enojo y busco a Gilbert con la mirada, pensó encontrarlo burlón, altanero, como un idiota riéndose de él, pero por el contrario, volvió a reconocer esos ojos rojos furiosos, flameantes, hasta su expresión era de hostilidad.

Y si por el hecho de haberlo dejado contra el piso hubiera sido poco, Gilbert también dejo las demás cosas en el suelo y pasando de largo a una histérica Elizaveta que le gritaba por que le había hecho aquello a Roderich, el prusiano seguía en línea recta hasta un objetivo.

_Él, Roderich._ La furia, valor, coraje y determinación de hacia solo unos momentos se había esfumado, no quería pensarlo, no era de hombres, pero hasta su sentido de la lógica le grito que no era un sujeto hecho para la pelea, y que si bien Gilbert quería, podía romperle los lentes de un solo puñetazo y algo más. Con miedo, pero con la seguridad de que no iba a apartarse como un cobarde, vio como este se inclinaba hasta su persona, estrujo la mochila al tenerlo tan cerca, pensando que de un momento a otro podría usarla como escudo o arma blanca.

— No quieras pasarte de listo, mariquita cobarde…

Esas fueron las palabras que encendieron a Roderich para ahora si saltar sobre su enemigo.

Después de eso todo pasó como un relámpago.

El prusiano fue apartado de su cuerpo, aunque no precisamente por voluntad propia. Pudo ver como sus ojos se dilataban mientras era jalado por el cuello de la camisa y Roderich casi se desmaya al ver como Elizaveta. Si, Elizaveta, hacia girar al albino en su dirección, con una expresión tan seria y un tanto aterradora, que hasta el mismo pelinegro se estremeció.

Lo siguiente que se escucho, fue la fuerte bofetada que le metió la húngara al prusiano, lo cual, debido a la fuerza, hasta lo hizo retroceder de forma torpe un par de pasos.

Tanto albino como pelinegro, tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par y no podían creerlo.

— ¡GILBERT! —bramo una histérica y furiosa húngara— ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA, NO VUELVAS A LASTIMAR A RODERICH! —su labio se torció hacia abajo, era una clara mueca de disgusto y amenaza, el austriaco volvió a temblar, por que conocía muy bien esa mirada, era la que solía poner Eli a los chicos antes de dejarlos retorciendose en el piso.

La expresión del prusiano era un poema, saliendo del hecho de que se había quedado sin habla, su mejilla estaba apenas enrojecida, ¡Claro que le dolía! Pero era más su estupefacción y cierto terror que comenzó a nacer por aquella mujer.

Roderich no cavia entre su emoción mesclada con miedo y estupefacción. Por que por supuesto, estaba feliz de que Elizaveta golpeara a Gilber, tenia miedo por que siempre le había dado miedo su encantadora princesa transformada en ogro, y por que no se espero esa reacción por parte de la castaña.

Debido al silencio que ambos chicos le dedicaban, la húngara comenzó a regular su respiración, por que al ver como Gilbert derribaba a Rode, como a todos los que se atrevían a lastimar a su _hermano _ella se volvía el mismo demonio y lo defendía a capa y espada. Parpadeo un par de veces, segundos después de mirar sus manos, cayo en cuenta de lo que hizo, la expresión se borro de su cara y avergonzada se llevo las manos al rostro.

— A-ah… Yo… Lo siento… —su sonrojo fue más grande, pero rápidamente corrió hasta donde Gilbert, que este, al ver que se aproximaba, se aparto de su camino alejando la cara, Elizaveta lo paso de largo y se arrodillo en el piso al lado del castaño— Rode, ¿Estas bien?

— A-ah… S-si por supuesto que estoy bien, no tengo nada Eli… —se apresuro a explicarle, para que dejara esa mueca de preocupación, aunque a medias se notaba que la preocupación y vergüenza no eran precisamente por el estado de Roderich.

Al levantar la vista sus ojos violetas se encontraron una vez más con los ojos rubís que lo miraban fijamente, el prusiano estaba tallando su mejilla, una vez que la chica le dio la espalda, y hacia una mueca graciosa, más no de dolor, al mirar a ambos de esa manera. Esto de algún modo le dio una punzada de satisfacción a Roderich, que no oculto su impulso de abrazar a la chica, que seguía como estatua palpando sus costados para ver si no tenia nada malo.

Al levantarse sacudió su ropa. Como nadie se atrevía a decir nada, el opto por romper el hielo.

— Creo que era de esperarse tan salvaje comportamiento de alguien inadecuado como tú… —dijo el austriaco receloso, a lo que su compañero le miro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios— ¿No te enseñaron a dar las cosas en la mano?

— _Kesesese~ _¡No pensé que fueras tan débil! Apenas la arroje con fuerza y ya estabas en el piso, quiero verte en clase de deportes, ¡Seguramente te vas hasta donde el viento te guie, señorito! —comenzaba en tono burlesco, si no fuera por el sonrojo en solo una de las mejillas, podía pasar por inadvertido el golpe nada suave de la chica.

Elizaveta era la única que no decía nada, probablemente por el hecho de que se debatía entre si pedirle disculpas a Gilbert o enojarse con el por Roderich.

— Jamás subestimes a alguien que es más inteligente que tú, Beilschmidt —Y el caballero de la zona, por supuesto, no podía permitir que una señorita se encontrara en semejantes apuros— Quizá no te gane en fuerza bruta, pero si puedo ser más astuto.

— ¿¡Túúú!? ¿En serio? _Kesesese~ _¡Eso me gustaría verlo! El asombroso Yo es invencible~

Gracias a la euforia del albino, que se animaba conforme la conversación, ¿Alegación?, continuaba. Elizaveta pudo levantar el rostro y mirarlos divertida pero avergonzada.

— ¡Pregúntale a Eli! —Roderich se acomodo los guantes, pero al dar un tirón de más se lastimo así mismo haciendo una mueca que se apuro a borrar— Casi no juego, pero a mi equipo no podrás vencerlo, ¿Verdad, Eli?

— Creo que Rode tiene razón, —soltó una risita animada— Estas perdido, el te va a ganar.

— ¡Ganara solo si yo estoy en su equipo! ¡Cosa que no va a pasar, por supuesto! —su sonrisa sofoco a ambos, mientras el pulgar era levantado por encima del pecho para señalar su persona— ¡Por que yo soy el _awesome_, todos están por debajo de mi nivel!

Roderich no comprendía como es que habían terminado en esto, pero ahora el reto llamaba su atención, todo, lo que tuviera que ver con Gilbert, era un reto constante. Sobre todo si el premio era Elizaveta, aunque claro, que el no la consideraba un trofeo. Pero el único sentido de las cosas era derrocar a Beilschmidt, que el mismo reconociera que Roderich era mejor y más adecuado para ella en todos los sentidos.

— ¡Aunque bueno! ¡Si tienes a semejante guerrera en tu equipo creo que si puedes tener una posibilidad! —dijo el albino, sacando al austriaco de golpe en sus pensamientos

El de ojos rubís soltó una carcajada profunda cuando Elizaveta comenzó a reír nerviosamente, y volver a ponerse roja, también por el hecho de que Roderich volvía a fulminarlo con la mirada… _pero eso no era suficiente, por lo menos no al criterio de Gil._

— B-bueno, me parece que es tarde, mejor me adelanto para apartar lugares… ¡Los veo! —les dio un beso por igual en la mejilla a ambos y tomando sus cosas huyo de ahí.

Se sintió afortunado, como todas las veces, de ser besado por tan fuerte mujer que le hacia suspirar, y no salió del hechizo por el cual lo tenia preso su chica, solo hasta que ella se perdió por el pasillo y quedo solo con Gilbert.

_Solo con Gilbert. _Sabia que su presencia no era importante, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, si fue así, no lo demostró, se inclino para tomar sus cosas, ahora era un hombre nuevo, sin errores y sin miedos, se atrevió a mirarlo a sus ojos rubís y sonrió burlón mirando la zona roja de su cara, a lo que su compañero arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Te duele? Espero que sepas que Elizaveta estuvo una temporada en el equipo de luchas y que-…

— Silencio. Ahora que se fue, dejemos el teatro. —lo corto de pronto, dejando a Roderich ofendido pero también muy confundido— Aprovechare que tu niñera no esta aquí para interrumpirnos.

Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Roderich, este se apresuro a retroceder, sin proponérselo realmente, Gilbert se aproximo tan rápido y en tan poco tiempo que el corazón de Roderich comenzó a bombear sangre muy rápido, para mala fortuna del mismo, al igual que _ese día _no pudo moverse. Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, mientras era atrapado por la mirada rubí que no salía de sus ojos, pensó en huir, pero un brazo fuerte le había cerrado el paso, aterrado, pensó que alguien podría verlos, ¡Que demonios!

Por su parte Gilbert se había quedado callado, bajo una mano, mientras arqueaba una ceja y aprovechando la cercanía que inconscientemente le había permitido el otro, se propuso a estudiar esos ojos violetas a través de los cristales. No estaba sonriendo, pero después de un tiempo sintió ganas de, cuando noto como Roderich fruncía el ceño igual que un niño pequeño y modificaba su expresión aterrada por leve desconcierto. Fue ahí cuando decidió atacar por fin, aunque para sorpresa del pelinegro, su horror se volvió dolor cuando Gilbert le apretó la mano.

— ¡Auch! ¡Kono Obaka-san, deja ahí! —intento tener su mano de regreso, pero el otro no se lo permitió, _se odio así mismo_, de ser tan débil, por que cuando intento empujar al otro fue como intentar mover un muro, igual cada que lo intentaba el otro se pegaba más a el y eso lo ponía nervioso— ¿Qué estas sordo? ¡Que me sueltes te digo, idiota!

— Lo sabía… _Kesesese~ _nadie puede engañar al increíble de Yo —la sonrisa del mayor fue más grande y profunda, probablemente por que había descubierto el secreto de Roderich, aunque no duro mucho su expresión de jubilo, que fue modificada por una seria, rara en Gilbert— Se me hacia raro que de un día para otro fueras zurdo, señorito, ¿Qué te paso?

— ¡Nada que te importe! Así que sueltamente y déjame ir, —intento jalar su mano de regreso sin éxito, y cada que lo hacia esta le dolía, pues el corte se rosaba contra los vendajes y temió que la herida volviera abrirse— ¡Eli se preocupara por nosotros!

Esto pareció hacer enojar al prusiano, por que le apretó más fuerte la mano y la pego contra la pared, Roderich estuvo a punto de romper su código de la moral y gritarle una sarta de blasfemias, pero cuando levanto el rostro su nariz rozo contra la nariz del pruso, al tener su rostro tan cerca se aterro, por que por su mente pasaron las imágenes del día anterior donde Gilbert había estado igual de cerca y nada bueno salió de eso, quizá fue por la adrenalina del espanto, que saco fuerzas de dios-sabe-donde y logro empujar al otro con todo y mano lastimada para apartarlo, luego de eso se dejo caer al piso, tomo su mochila y gateo lejos.

Gilbert apenas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a seguirlo, volviéndolo a atrapar antes de que se levantara, para ponerlo nuevamente contra la pared.

El pelinegro se sentía como en una película de terror, _claro, el chico cobarde siempre muere primero_, en su cabeza comenzó a faltar aire de lo nervioso que estaba, aunque por su parte su estomago sentía una opresión, como si de repente se hubiera tragado una enorme roca y esta intentara llegar al suelo.

— ¿Qué cosa quieres? —se atrevió a desafiarlo y espero no arrepentirse.

— Le diré a Hedervary que estás herido de una mano, y no querías decirle~ —y le había dado a Roderich donde más le dolía.

— No te atreverías… —¿Qué si no? Arg, estúpido prusiano— No le digas nada… —miro hacia otra parte y se quedo quieto por fin, pero con una mano en el pecho del otro para marcar distancia— Hmp… oye, tú estas muy… cerca, Kono Obaka-san. ¿Qué cosa quieres? —repitió más desesperado y sintiéndose sofocado.

— ¿Cómo te lastimaste la mano? Déjame ver… —quiso sacarle el guante, pero Roderich no se lo permitió— ¡Oe, quieto! Parece que eres un pobre desgraciado al que siempre le pasan cosas malas… —dijo medio burlón y cínico.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¡Si tengo la mano herida es por _tú_ culpa! —oh si ahora que recordaba como había sido todo, la mano se la lastimo por culpa de Gilbert, bueno, más bien por una rabieta y descuido suyo, pero todo había sido culpa de Gilbert— Si, Tú… Desde que te apareciste por aquí mi vida ha sido un infierno… —eran acusaciones muy graves pero Roderich sencillamente estaba acorralado y harto.

Gilbert borro su sonrisa e hizo una mueca de desprecio.

— ¿Quieres decir que esto paso por que ayer te bese en penitencia?

Roderich se quedo estático. Maldita la hora en que lo dijo, por que no pudo evitar encenderse en rojo y morir de vergüenza para apresurarse a negarlo.

_¿Pero que te esta pasando? ¿Por qué te pones así cuando fue algo desagradable? ¡Desagradable, maldita sea! ¡Piensa en cosas desagradables!_

— ¡NO, NO PASO! ¡Eso fue un accidente! ¿Me oíste? ¡Fue un ACCIDENTE!

—…Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien quiere cortarse las venas después de haberme besado… —en su tono de voz divertido, continuaba en matiz de seriedad— _Kesesese~ ¡Sin duda eres extraño, señorito!_

— ¡NO! ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ¡No paso nada! —para estas alturas Roderich estaba un poco histérico, aterrado, avergonzado, frustrado, pero sobre todo irritante. En esto se dio cuenta Gilbert, cuando definitivamente el cuatro ojos no se callaba, comenzando a balbucear cosas que apenas y le entendía, insultándolo a el, insultándose así mismo, repitiendo una y otra vez que había sido un accidente, y que ni muerto besaría a un hombre.

Harto. Gilbert volvió a ponerlo contra la pared y puso una mano en su boca.

— Roderich… _ca-lla-te… _—el austriaco lo hizo al instante, por que no le dio otra opción— Esta bien, el increíble Yo realmente no te dio uno de sus increíbles besos… —acepto por fin, y el pelinegro suspiro aliviado, al retirar Gilbert la mano, noto como el otro se acostó contra la pared, más tranquilo. Aquí fue donde se permitió sonreír— Pero este si te va a gustar~

Si decir absolutamente ninguna palabra, otra vez sus labios se encontraron por segunda vez con los de un desconocido, Roderich abrió los ojos, atónito… Incrédulo. No, no, no, no, no… ¡No podía estar pasando de nuevo! Tenia que ser una pesadilla. Por lo cual cerro fuerte los ojos y deseo despertar de este horrible sueño, aunque en ese momento sintió otra cosa rara, el albino le había mordido uno de sus labios, eso lo hizo estremecer y golpeándolo en el pecho le exigió que se apartara, pero justo en ese momento el otro hizo otra cosa desconocida para el austriaco y sintió algo cálido y húmedo adentrarse en su boca. _¿Le estaba metiendo la lengua? _Esto hizo que la sangre se le bajara del rostro y volviera a subir.

Esta vez con más ímpetu intento apartarlo, uso sus manos, incluso la que estaba lastimada, que para este momento olvido que la tenia así, ahora sentía algo más fuerte en el pecho que lo aterraba, en el estomago igual, lo que más le daba miedo es que no era un dolor agudo ni destructor como cuando se imagino que había perdido a Eli, no quiso averiguar que era esa sensación, por que si tenia que ver con Gilbert no era nada bueno, con sus uñas araño sus brazos, con sus rodillas golpeo las del prusiano, con sus hombros intento empujarlo, y con su cabeza intento meterle un golpe o algo.

Gilbert por su parte lo tenia bien sometido, en fuerzas le ganaba, y al otro no le quedaba otra cosa más que rendirse, cuando sintió acceso a su boca busco su lengua y sintió como el otro se retorcía cuando estas se rosaban la una con la otra, la de Roderich huyendo y la del persiguiéndola, como había sido siempre, esto lo hizo sonreír y ladear el rostro para tener un acceso más profundo a su boca. _Malditos lentes que estorbaban_, se vio tentado a retirarlos, pero pensó que así seria mejor, tenia los ojos abiertos y sabia que Roderich no le estaba mirando, por lo cual fue más despacio, como si estuviera a punto de detenerse, fue aquí donde el pelinegro entreabrió sus ojos violeta y lo primero que vio fue a Gilbert, estos estaban un poco llorosos, el albino no tenia idea de por que…

Más cuando Roderich miro en los ojos de Gilbert y se vio reflejado en estos, lo odio, lo odio por estarse burlando tan descaradamente de el, lo odio por ser como era, lo odio por ponerlo en esa posición tan vergonzosa, y lo odio por colocarlo en un estado por el cual se desconocía. Por fin Gilbert se separo despacio, sus labios liberaron a unos rojos, húmedos y partidos labios austriacos. El aliento caliente de este chocaba contra los labios del más bajo y rebotaba de regreso a su boca, el no estaba tan mal… Pero Roderich…

Tenia el cabello alborotado debido a la mano que tuvo todo el tiempo detrás de su nuca contra la pared y que no permitió que se alejara, el cuello de su camisa impecable estaba todo arrugado, al igual que el chaleco, los lentes estaban hasta la punta de la nariz, pues durante el beso, el rostro de Gilbert había sido el único que los sostenía. Las manos de este se apretaban fuertemente de su ropa, aunque no solo eso, por que las uñas estaban enterradas en su piel y lo apretaban de manera dolorosa. En ese silencio donde solo se escuchaban respiraciones agitadas, de entre los labios del menos esperado, salió un sugestivo y singular sonido.

El dueño del mismo no se había dado cuenta al inicio, pues estaba muy ocupado intentando recuperar el aliento. El dueño de los ojos rubí por su parte, se quedo estático mirando hacia la boca del más bajo, memorizando esa imagen que le hicieron tener un segundo corazón en el estomago. Parecían horas, aunque en realidad fueron un par de segundos, en los que el austriaco pudo recuperar el aliento y entonces salió de su ensoñación. Perdido, sus ojos recuperaron volumen y comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes sin ver a Gilbert realmente.

El no había sido, _¿verdad?_, el no había hecho esto. A él no le estaba pasando esto. El no estaba a mitad del pasillo acorralado por un mastodonte albino que acaba de declararle su homosexualidad. _¿Verdad?, ¿Verdad?, ¿Verdad?_

Lo pero de todo fue escuchar la risita burlona y peculiar de Beilschmidt. _Kesesese._

El muy maldito se había reído de él, en su cara.

— Entonces, ¿Ya aprendiste como es un beso verdadero del _awesome _Yo?

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera movimiento. Roderich estaba petrificado.

— ¿Vez? Te dije que si te iba a gustar~ Yo se besar bastante bien~ _Kesesese~_

_Cállate._

— ¡Ja! Te gusto tanto que hasta hiciste un sonido chistoso, y ahora te quedaste sin…

Para terror de Roderich, Gilbert volvió a bajar el rostro con unas intensiones que hasta el más estúpido podría darse cuenta, pero esta vez Roderich fue más rápido.

El no sabia dar puñetazos y en su vida había dado una bofetada, en alguna ocasión lanzo pierdas, o golpeo a compañeros sin querer con una pelota, había dado un mal consejo, e incluso entre lo más oscuro había saboteado alguna calificación por egoísmo.

_Pero jamás le deseo tantas malas cosas a nadie._

— ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! —lleno de furia y rojo de coraje, Roderich tembló en su lugar de rabia, y apenas tuvo al otro tan cerca de su cara que estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo, hizo lo que su instinto homicida le ordeno, tomo al otro del otro y le dio un golpe en la frente con la propia, aunque antes de eso, rosando el impacto, sus dientes arremetieron contra el labio de Gilbert y lo mordió tan fuerte como le ordeno su adrenalina en ese momento.

Por supuesto que apenas sintió que el albino grito, lo aparto de un empujón, para tomar sus cosas del suelo, y salir corriendo en dirección a la salida más cercana.

**TBC.**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES.  
**

La última actualización de esta historia fue el **10 de Agosto del 2010**, hace aproximadamente mucho tiempo. A decir verdad jamás fui muy constante, luego caí en depresión y casi un año deje la computadora. Al regresar comencé a eliminar historias que alguna vez fueron lindas, pero sabia que no iba a terminar, o simplemente ya no me gustaban, pero esta la deje… La deje por el simple hecho de que había comenzado el cuarto capitulo y no lo había terminado, una tarde, en mi tiempo libre, decidí finalizarlo, no tiene muchos días que lo hice, y entre mis documentos, encontré el borrador de esta historia, como planeaba hacerla desde un inicio y cual iba a ser su final, me llene de nostalgia y decidí continuarla, a pesar de que se que me echo la soga al cuello por que tengo otros proyectos que mantengo activos, no precisamente del PruAus (Aunque no niego que me gustaría escribir más). Pero este fue mi primer Fic de Hetalia publicado, _no podía matarlo._

Hoy es **22 de Agosto del 2012 **y hace aproximadamente 14 días este fanfic cumplió **2 años.**

¿Por qué digo esto? Por que me pareció un dato curioso. Por que les quiero advertir dos cosas… _En dos años una persona evoluciona mucho_, por la forma de escribir, pensar, tolerancia, ideas, metas, sueños, y más cosas que quizás muchos ya conocen. En el capitulo que sigue por fin se hace el sentido de esta historia (espero, si no se me alarga el cap), mi fuerte siempre ha sido el humor, aunque los capítulos como los vi, pasaron de graciosos a dramáticos, espero que este sea el ultimo, si es que no quiero matarlos otra vez de suspenso (¿?)

Los invito a leer mis demás fics C: para que tengan una idea de cómo escribo ahora.

Voy a continuar esta historia, ya no la dejare botada otros dos años por que tengo y se de que va la historia, les pido una **enorme disculpa** por el retraso. Que quizás muchos dejaron de seguir el fanfic y quizás muchos más, después de leer esto, no me consideren una autora fiable.

Mis principios no cambiaron, **hago las cosas por amor, a la pareja y a los que gusten de ella. **Como dato extra, ya comencé los primeros párrafos del capitulo que sigue, y serán más largos, así que sean pacientes.

Por ultimo. ¿Además del triangulo amoroso; GilbertxElizavetaxRoderich y de la pareja principal, Prusia x Austria, les gustaría que se agregaran más personajes o parejas? Soy muy tolerante con todas ellas, así que pueden exigir por más rara que sea o no xD aunque obviamente serian secundarias, se puede hacer una mención e incluirlas c:

Si nada más que agregar, me desaparezco por hoy. Prometiendo regresar mañana (¿?) literalmente hablando, claro, pueden ver que tan activa soy en mi perfil y si alguien quiere tomatazos personales, por mp puede pedirme mi fb, digo, por si alguien… xD

¿No les parece awesomen e increíble que ahora nada más bajando el mouse tenemos la cómoda opción de comenzar a escribir un Review? *-* okno, no soy nadie para pedir, pero por cada mensajito Gilbert le va a robar un beso a Roderich. (¿?)

¡Saludos a todos!


	5. Caos

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya-sama~ Por que quien sabe de que seria la serie en manos de los fans, una gran orgia. (¿?)

**Titulo: **Trueque

**Autor: **Victoria Schinkovinu

**Pareja: **Prusia x Austria, un poco de Hungría x Austria y Hungría x Prusia. Están advertidos, no se preocupen, terminara Yaoi. _Por petición de los fieles seguidores, se aumentaran más parejas, por lo menos alguna mención o insinuación, todo por ustedes~_

**Advertencias:** Una tortura, solo por que lo escribo yo, así que será, largo, cursi, uso de nombres originales y AU (¿Por qué _demonios_ siempre escribo AU?)

**Acotaciones:** Solo que les gusta el Sado, por que siguen leyendo mi historia, y algo más de mi parte, en las notas finales, es todo…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios abajo agradeceré apropiadamente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

_**Caos**_

* * *

Roderich comenzó a jadear de lo fuerte que había estado corriendo. De lo rojo de rabia y coraje, sumando a la vergüenza e impotencia que sentía en ese momento por su suerte, ¿De nuevo? _De verdad…_ ¡¿De nuevo?! Sintió deseos de gritar, o de ir contra cualquier pared y golpearla a pesar de lastimarse, imaginando que era aquel idiota pruso que sin lugar a dudas estaba haciendo un caos de su vida. Las manos le dolían, en especial la que tenía cortada, que hasta ese momento había estado apretando en un puño, con los nudillos blancos que habían permanecido tensos después de aquel empujón que fue su último recurso para defenderse antes de salir _huyendo._

Se sentía tan patético, tan humillado y con tanta pero tanta rabia. Era muy cierto que en ese momento no estaba para pensar en nada, no le interesaba saber nada, nada de Eli, nada del idiota de Gilbert, de la escuela, o de la dirección hacia donde lo llevaban sus pies. Pero se arrepintió al momento, puesto que por ir corriendo sin mirar, no pudo impedir el chocar contra algo… o mejor dicho alguien.

Solamente escucho el quejido de la otra persona, Roderich se había estrellado con fuerza, abrió los ojos enormemente, al dar un parpadeo sintió algo escurrir por sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de lo peor, oh si; había estado llorando. Cosa que solo lo hizo enojar aún más, por lo débil que era para retener las molestas lágrimas. Pero en ese momento su cuerpo temblaba debido al shock, y _por un segundo_ temió que aquel desconocido fuera Gilbert, quien le había dado alcance a su carrera no tan rápida.

— Ten más cuidado. —dijo aquella persona, reprimiendo un gruñido, más sin embargo, basto un segundo de silencio y observación para que se percatara del estado del castaño— O-oye… ¿Estas bien? —pregunto con cierta preocupación, y tomo sus hombros para detener su temblor.

Por supuesto, el temblor se detuvo en seco.

Las obres violáceas de Roderich, se encontraron con unas azules que le miraban fijamente, con cierta ansiedad. El austriaco apenas pudo balbucear un "Discúlpame" cortesía de sus modales, rápidamente bajo la vista para limpiar con torpeza su rostro, volvió a repetir la disculpa, pero esta vez era en escusa por apartar a aquel rubio con un brazo firme para continuar con su andar, ignorando lo que fuera que la otra persona tuviera que decirle. _Roderich, estas perdiendo la cabeza…_

Ahora si estaba por completo humillado, no solo había huido cobardemente de su principal enemigo, si no que también alguien que no debía estar ahí le había visto en ese lamentable estado… _Ahora si, no puedo volver a darle la cara al mundo…_

Por fin encontró una zona vacía, la suroeste al pie de las escaleras que iban mayormente a los salones de ciencias y biblioteca, pero en horas de clase casi nadie estaba cerca, era seguro. Ahí se sentó al pie de la escalera y abrazo sus rodillas, para relajarse, respiro despacio, más, no pudo detener uno que otro sollozo, pero intento pensar en otras cosas más importantes, y por fin logro calmarse… Ahora solamente tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, que no sabia si era por el estrés y frustración, o quizá por el golpe que le había arremetido contra Gilbert. _Ese cabeza dura._

Al pasar la mano por su frente sintió dos dolores diferentes, uno por parte de la cabeza, que si no estaba mal le saldría un cuerno en esta parte, pues se sentía una bola. Y la mano… Demonios. Su mano era un completo desastre, pues el guante estaba sucio, de un color magenta, en otras partes rojo, cuando se la apretaba le punzaba… Ahora estaba en un dilema, por que si iba a la enfermería seguramente le dirían al profesor en turno, este les diría a los demás. Y… definitivamente Elizaveta iba a matarlo. ¡Que problema! Ya habían tocado el timbre después del receso para entrar en las clases, pero Roderich estaba lamentando sus heridas al pie de la escalera.

Lo peor de todo es que ahora que estaba solo, relajado, y que su mente había dejado de ser un remolino de pensamientos… No le quedaba otra cosa que examinar lo que momentos antes _había _pasado, aunque la idea le aterrara, le erizara, tenia que tocar el tema una vez más… Ese… Ese… ¿B-beso?

_¿Qué había sido?_

Una vez era accidente… Pero la segunda era…

— U-una horrible casualidad… —se dijo Roderich, mientras volvía a abrazarse.

_No, no, no, no, no, no,_ ¡No! No podía concebir la idea de que Gilbert se comportara de manera sospechosa a propósito… Que de por si aquel albino era sumamente extraño e intolerante… ¿Pero jugar ese tipo de bromas? Era un humor por demás bizarro.

Por que definitivamente, definitivamente… Beilschmidt no podía estar hablando en serio, era su forma de humillarlo y tomarle el pelo… _¿O quizá si le gustaban los chicos? ¿Gilbert? ¿El tipo que se la pasaba rodeado de colegialas, que quería ser el centro del mundo llamando la atención y lo disfrutaba? ¡Arg! ¡Estaba con Elizaveta! ¡Quien era una hermosa mujer! No podía cambiar una hermosa mujer por un chico… Mucho menos uno… como… como… ¿El?_

De todas formas no seria la primera vez que un hombre se fijara en su persona…

ESPERA, ¿QUÉ DIJO?

Francis no contaba como un _"hombre". _Por que estaba seguro de que aquel extraño ser(¿?), tendía a seducir cualquier cosa que se le atravesara… _Eso era tan… Francis._

Gilbert no era exactamente un _Francis, _de lo poco que había visto, le constaba decir era muy _normal… _En la definición de lo que cavia decir Normal y no Extraño. Por lo menos hasta que se quedaba _solo _con el. El pensamiento le hizo estremecerse, volvió a tallar su cara para sacarse aquella sensación, su corazón latía de manera fuerte y otra vez miraba hacia todas partes con un leve pánico de que el prusiano volviera a aparecerse. ¡Increíble! ¡Totalmente increíble! A quien más odiaba, su principal enemigo, su más grande rival… producía un miedo irracional y totalmente vivo en su persona. Tanto así que lo hacia ponerse rojo de coraje y llorar…

Quizá para el ojos rubíes era divertido ir por ahí besando a la gente. No solo tenia la desgracia de decir que su primer beso no había sido robado por una inocente, linda y tierna chica, si no más bien por un bruto, necio y patán albino, que por si eso fuera poco, también era el ladrón de su segundo beso… De solo recordar… como había sido y la sensación, hacia que se le erizara hasta el ultimo pelo de la nuca.

— Estas todo rojo…

Aquella voz le hizo tensarse y levantar la vista para toparse con los mismos ojos de hacia solo unos segundos, el chico que lo miraba tenia el ceño fruncido, el cabello rubio y largo hasta la barbilla, un poco raro para un chico en aquella escuela. Los ojos verdes estaban mirándolo con atención. Lo recordaba, lo recordaba de algún lado, además de la escuela juraría haberlo visto en alguna otra parte… Jamás se habían dirigido la palabra, hasta ahora.

— ¡No es cierto! —dijo Roderich en protesta antes de volver a tallarse el rostro con las manos de forma insistente, como si con fuertes sacudidas pretendiera quitarse aquel vergonzoso color, que por el contrario estaba incrementándose.

Por entre sus dedos pudo ver como el otro chico dudaba, pero al final terminaba sentándose a su lado, lo siguiente que pasó, fue ver como le ofrecía un pañuelo, sin decir palabra alguna. Roderich también dudo, hubiera rechazado la oferta para pedir tiempo a solas, pero no lo hizo, por el contrario agradeció el gesto y le arrebato el pañuelo para llevarlo a la seguridad de sus rodillas, lugar donde se limpio rápidamente la cara y se saco un poco de desagradables y nada apropiados fluidos de la nariz.

— No es de mi incumbencia… ¿Pero estas bien? —la voz de aquel muchacho denotaba verdadera preocupación. El austriaco sabía que no era correcto, pero se le daba muy bien el mentir, le había estado mintiendo a mucha gente en los últimos días.

— Por supuesto. —así que una mentira más no haría daño a nadie.

— Hmm… —el otro chico no se escuchaba convencido, el chico de lentes comenzaba a pensar sin éxito una manera de irse o alejarlo que no fuera grosera— En ese caso, Roderich Edelstein, ¿Por qué parece que machaste tomates con esa mano sucia?

Su tono, a pesar de ser sarcástico, tenia una seriedad impregnada que hacia que cualquiera que lo escuchara no dudara en tomarlo en serio. El castaño levanto la vista y le miro sorprendido, por instinto escondió más la mano entre sus ropas, donde había estado apretándola y desvió la vista. El otro chico le imito igual que un reflejo.

— Fue un accidente, se me cayó un vaso en mi casa y al intentar recogerlo a prisa me corte la palma. Eso paso hace poco, pero no tiene importancia… —negó con la cabeza para que no se preocupara por el— ¿C-como sabes mi nombre…?

El rubio _sonrió,_ o por lo menos le pareció ver un pequeño movimiento labial.

— ¿Quién no sabe tú nombre? Eres el jefe de tú grupo y vicepresidente estudiantil. —dijo desinteresadamente, mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar su mochila y abrirla frente a Roderich, quien apenas se había percatado de su presencia. ¿En que momento el chico consiguió la mochila? No estaba seguro, pero cuando choco primeramente con el, no recordó que la tuviera encima— Dame la mano.

El rubio estiro la propia para que atendiera a su orden rápidamente, el tono usado por este era de firmeza y demanda, sin pretender ser hostil y en un tono que ni siquiera el austriaco pudo oponer resistencia, pero se tomo su tiempo antes de ofrecerle la palma. Las manos ajenas eran frías, le hacían estremecer, pero mientras más miraba al otro sujeto no podía evitar pensar que a pesar de ser un poco impertinente, la intención era buena, el chico era amable y no tenia la culpa de las desgracias que le pasaban a Roderich como para que este le pagara con una moneda que no le correspondía.

No terminaba de aceptar el hecho de que se rindió al obtener ayuda, a veces podía ser tan orgulloso e idiota… _Pero solamente un poquito._

El rubio saco con astuta rapidez un par de vendas, desinfectante, gasas y algodón.

Por una parte el austriaco suspiro aliviado, ahora no tendría que ir a la enfermería o mal curarse el mismo –cosa que por supuesto había estado pensando hacer en el baño apenas se tranquilizara–, dejo que el otro se encargara de la herida, pero rápidamente el rubio le saco un quejido a Roderich tras haber retirado el guante de un tirón, sintió como si algo de si mismo se hubiera ido con todo y el guante.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Kono…! —se cubrió la boca inmediatamente, mordiéndose la mano buena, pues estuvo a punto de decir algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría después.

— Espero que eso no haya sido el comienzo de algún insulto… —dijo el otro chico mirándole con una sonrisa, pero con la misma apartaba la vista de manera rápida para regresar con la mano— Lo lamento. Tú sangre ya estaba cicatrizando de nuevo y se pego a la seda del guante —se disculpo de manera robótica, pero rápidamente regreso a la labor de retirar las vendas, una vez que retiro las magentas miro con atención la herida, suspiro. Comenzando a limpiarla con un poco de algodón y desinfectante hasta llevarse toda la sangre, tanto la seca como la que servía para cicatrizar.

El oji violeta hacia muecas, a veces sonidos, más que nada se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar ni uno solo, era suficiente con ser ayudado, como para además mostrarse 'delicado'. De todas formas la compañía ajena aun le ponía nervioso, por lo cual decidió romper el hielo con un comentario bromista.

— ¿Siempre tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la maleta o eres algún tipo de medico estudiantil? —era bromista más no irrespetuoso, todavía estaba agradecido y se podía decir que incluso admirado de lo competente que era le otro para estas cosas.

— Ha-ha, hmp… —hizo ruido con la garganta para mantener la compostura— No, no tengo ni soy nada de eso… —ahora estaba colocando gasas nuevas sobre la palma, que estaba limpia y con un poco de desinfectante encima, acomodo las gasas y puso un poquito de cinta, para sacar vendas comenzando a envolver una vez más la palma de Roderich— Lo que si tengo… es una hermana pequeña. —bastaron un poco de vueltas más… y ya estaba listo— A veces juega y se cae en la escuela, ya no es una sorpresa para mi encontrarla con rasguños, golpes u otras cosas, incluso a veces la hago de enfermero para curar a los demás niños… —suspiro.

Roderich miro su mano, limpia, curada, podía incluso decir que ya no le dolía, mientras lo escuchaba se imaginaba a una pequeña igual al rubio, así como a ambos juntos, y no podía evitar sonreír con algo de ternura. Se toco un poco la mano con curiosidad, por que al no sentir nada se atrevió a pensar que el dolor se había ido por completo, pero por supuesto no era así, al mínimo contacto con algún tipo de presión el dolor regresaba punzante justo en esa zona.

— ¡Ouch! Eso no fue buena idea… pero… —abrió y cerro la palma con cuidado, sonrió, con esto se evitaba una serie de problemas innecesarios— Mi mano sobrevivirá otro día, muchas gracias…

El chico de ojos verdes había estado mirando a Roderich en silencio todo ese rato, aquel muchacho que siempre se le veía serio, correcto, educado. Estaba por demás decir que el le consideraba hasta cierto punto presumido, pero no tenia más objeción con el, siempre habían sido de su agrado las personas que seguían las reglas tal cual debían de ser, y este sujeto no era la excepción, además… También estaba lo _otro_.

Pero no estuvo preparado para ese agradecimiento tan inesperado. El no era de aquellos que se destacaban por ser sumamente social, a decir que sus compañeros le tenían algo de respeto, similar al temor… O mejor dicho, era al revés, sentían temor por el rubio, y por eso le tenían respeto. Esto jamás le molesto, pero no se dejaba tratar de manera cariñosa por nadie que no fuera su pequeña hermana menor, Lily. Por eso no pudo evitar enrojecer de vergüenza y negó mirando el piso, para mejor preguntar con voz ronca y dura:

— ¿Y se puede saber que estuviste haciendo con semejante herida fresca? Corres el riesgo de sufrir una infección, ¡Deberías de ser más cuidadoso!

Ok, probablemente se estaba pasando de _maternal_ con aquel sujeto, pero estaba en su naturaleza y no podía evitarlo, tenía un serio complejo con el orden ajeno. Para su sorpresa el castaño volvió a reír en su lugar, ¡Como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera un chiste! Se disculpo y su semblante cambio de un momento a otro, vio como comenzaba a tallar su muñeca si subir la vista, alegando que no quería hablar sobre eso.

_Hmm…_

— Y una cosa más… —agrego tomando el guante blanco y percudido con la mano para comenzar a sacudirlo— ¿Quién demonios te dijo que los guantes blancos son el mejor amigo de la sangre? —le mostro su propia mano, que tenia también un guante, solamente que el del rubio era completamente negro, la parte de los dedos estaba cortada para que estos salieran libres por ahí y se ajustaba a la muñeca— Son mejores los negros.

— ¿Son mejores los negros? —frunció el ceño, solo un par de segundos antes de volver a sonreír— ¿Me lo dices por experiencia? ¿Cuántas veces has tratado con sangre?

— No las suficientes. —dijo serio. La cara de Roderich no tuvo precio— ¿No me digas que me creiste?

Así paso una hora, que ninguno de los dos sintió pasar, primero fueron conversaciones cortas sobre cosas acerca de la escuela, hablaron sobre música, descubriendo gustos similares con grandes compositores de los cuales Roderich estaba muy orgulloso, hablaron de Beethoven, Mozart, el austriaco logro que el otro chico reconociera que estos eran los más grandes genios musicales de la historia, también hablaron de comida, descubrió que el otro chico no se alejaba mucho de su originaria Austria, puesto que el rubio era de Suiza. Al preguntar su nombre pudo notar un poco de… ¿Incomodidad? No pudo reconocer esa expresión que le dirigió a Roderich, cuando se disculpo al decirle que a pesar de que estaba seguro ya haberlo visto antes en algún lado además de la escuela; no podía recordar su nombre.

Fue un momento un poco incomodo, pero el otro le respondió con un simple: Vash.

Después de eso retomaron el hilo de la conversación y al poco tiempo ya estaban hablando nuevamente de otras cosas, ambos comenzaron a conocerse, por su parte Roderich aprendió que el otro era un gran conocedor de armas, un fanático, no favorecía la guerra, incluso podía decirse que cuando se le escuchaba hablando sobre armas, usaba un tono de respeto y cierta admiración hacia ellas, sin descartar jamás lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser su poder, mucho más cuando era mal utilizado.

— Pero las armas son… ¿Malas, verdad? Digo, sirven para matar gente… —decía Roderich en tono sereno— No tienen otro uso, además de ese para lastimar… Si vieras las estadísticas del mundo te darías cuenta que todo el dinero que se invierte en ambas, podría acabar con el hambre en las regiones más pobres, o servir para otras cosas más humanitarias…

— En eso puedes tener razón pero… Las armas también son un aparato de defensa… Un ladrón tiene un arma y ya es una mala persona, por que todos relacionan que va a usar el arma para lastimar gente, ¿No es verdad? Pero si un policía tiene un arma en la mano esta bien, por que saben que la usara de la manera correcta… —Vash miraba en repetidas ocasiones su mochila, el austriaco sentía curiosidad pero se juro no preguntar algo que no estaba seguro si quería saber al final— Es cierto que las armas siempre van a mano con la muerte… Pero… Por ejemplo, las lanzas antiguas, las pierdas primitivas que usaban los primeros hombres… Las flechas, las hachas, las espadas…

"Todas esas son armas que se crearon para defenderse o para matar… Y muchas de esas incluso ahora son reconocidas para algún deporte, todas son armas. Que sean blancas o de fuego no hacen la diferencia, y casi sirven para la misma cosa, si saben como usarlas. Incluso los puños de un boxeador, o las manos de un maestro de artes marciales son consideradas armas blancas, ¿Lo sabias? Si matan a alguien con sus manos se considera un crimen, todo depende de cómo y para que use la otra persona el arma en cuestión…" —finalizo y levanto la cabeza, como si estuviera orgulloso de todo lo anteriormente dicho.

Edelstein se quedo reflexionando sus palabras, ni para llevarle al contraria, por que tenia razón, las armas y su historia no eran su fuerte, el era más artista que guerrero y eso ya se había visto en más de una ocasión, además, tenia la ligera idea de que a pesar de que lo contradijera no le iba a poderle ganar. El sonido del timbre interrumpió a ambos de su conversación, anunciaba el cambio de una clase a otra… ¿Ya era tan tarde? Roderich se preocupo y levanto, ya había perdido una clase después del descanso, por estar hablando con Vash y se le había olvidado por completo.

— Disculpa… ¿Vas a tener problemas verdad? Deberías ir a tu salón para no llegar tarde a la siguiente clase… —dijo el rubio levantándose para tomar su mochila y echársela al hombro— Yo también acabo de perder una clase… —se ahorro el hecho de decir que cuando lo vio así, fue al salón solamente para sacar su mochila y regresar a donde Roderich estaba— Sera mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí…

— B-bien pero antes tengo que ir al baño… —dijo sin pensar, mirando su guante sucio, se despidió de Vash, no sin primeramente volver a agradecerle su ayuda, antes si quiera de que el otro pudiera responder algo, retomo sus pasos comenzando a ir por donde había venido, yendo a prisa a buscar un baño— ¡Hasta luego!

Empujo con su peso la puerta y fue directamente hasta el lavamanos, mojo el guante blanco, al hacerlo por accidente también mojo el guante que no estaba sucio, gruño por esto y se lo quito rápidamente con los dientes, para dejarlo a un lado mientras regresaba su atención al guante, todo era complicado por que solo podía usar una mano. Exprimir el jabón liquido sobre del guante y luego intentar lavarlo reprimiendo la necesidad de usar la otra mano por temor a mojar las vendas, ya estaba medio acomodándose tallando el guante contra el lavamanos cuando una voz nuevamente se hizo presente.

— Déjame ayudarte… me estreso con solo verte… —dijo Vash haciendo al otro a un lado mientras se arremangaba las manos y retiraba los propios guantes, guardándolos en uno de sus bolsillos para después tallar el guante de Roderich y quitar la sangre.

— ¡Pero…! ¿No vas tarde para tu otra clase? —no estaba en su naturaleza causarle problemas a los demás.

— Todavía no llega nadie, además puedo decir que estaba en el baño, es verdad. —le resto importancia y continuo en su labor, acabo más rápido de lo que el austriaco se había demorado en ponerle jabón al guante, lo llevo hasta la secadora de manos y se quedo ahí parado hasta que los guantes quedaron secos e impecables— Aquí tienes… —se los regreso a su dueño y luego se cruzo de brazos, se podía notar la ligera diferencia de tamaños entre el uno al otro.

— De nuevo gracias… —sin perder tiempo comenzó a ponerse de nuevo los guantes, estaban arrugados, pero limpios y no levantaban sospecha alguna. Suspiro aliviado y feliz, ahora no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie, más de las que por que se había saltado una clase, pero ya se le ocurriría algo…

El suizo pareció pensarlo durante mucho rato pero esta era su oportunidad para preguntar.

— Oye… ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema con algún brabucón o algo así? —no lo miro mientras lanzaba la pregunta, todavía no dejaba de cuestionarse el por que mostraba tanta preocupación e interés por el otro sujeto.

— Ah… Pues no exactamente… —tampoco lo miro, pero incluso sonrió con algún sentimiento extraño— Toda la gente tiene problemas, Vash… Hay algunos que deben ser solucionados por uno mismo…

_Golpe bajo._

— Entiendo… —no mostro coraje o desprecio a pesar de que su compañero se había negado a hablarle por segunda vez del tema, quizá solamente estaba un poco… Decepcionado.— Entonces mucha suerte, Roderich. Y… Ten cuidado.

— De verdad no puedo terminar de expresar mi agradecimiento a toda la ayuda que me brindaste… —el austriaco hablaba en serio, después de todo al final se permitía a sincerarse— ¿Después de clase tienes que buscar a tu hermana? ¿Qué tal si me esperas y te acompaño para invitarles a ambos un helado? —no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa, además de ser un patán mal agradecido con el rubio después de toda su amabilidad. Pero el tema de Gilbert, realmente era algo que no podía estarse difundiendo por ahí.

— ¿Q-que? ¡N-no, no es necesario! No tienes que gastar por nosotros… No debes de preocuparte por nada… —Vash se había puesto nervioso de la vergüenza, no pretendía ser grosero pero definitivamente no podía aceptar que Roderich pagara así.

— ¿Pero por que no…? ¡De verdad quiero ir contigo! —redujo la distancia entre ambos y se atrevió a tomarlo por un brazo, cosa que hizo poner a Vash más torpe de lo que ella estaba, comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, dispuesto a huir del naciente acoso del mayor. Su mano logro llegar a la perilla para girarla y abrir la puerta, pero teniendo al castaño colgando de su brazo no le facilitaba la tarea de cruzarla.

— ¡P-pero si ya te dije que…! ¡Edelstein, no seas necio!

— ¡Espérame a la salida! Vamos, Vash… Déjame pagarte de esta forma… —al final ambos habían terminado gritándose el uno al otro sin darse cuenta— ¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera mostrarte lo agradecido que estoy contigo?

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió todavía más, Vash tuvo que retroceder empujando un poco al austriaco para que no terminaran aplastados. Gruño, pero no podía quejarse, pues era su culpa y la del necio aristócrata por obstruir la puerta del baño armando semejante escándalo. Cuando elevo la vista para mirar a Roderich se sorprendió de ver a este tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

_Estaba petrificado._

Le llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido u aterrorizado por algo a sus espaldas. Al girar la vista se encontró exactamente con lo que al obres violetas lo tenia tan impresionado.

Unos ojos rubíes estaban mirando en su persona.

¿Mirando? Más bien estaban clavados en su cráneo… Casi podía sentir el peso de sus ojos rojos sobre su persona, contuvo la respiración sin ordenarle a su cuerpo que lo hiciera. Y por si eso fuera poco, sin que siquiera lo entendiera se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Acaso estaba pasando por una especie de shock…? Lo único que le llego a la mente en ese momento debido a su basto conocimiento en la naturaleza, era que sentía una reacción similar a la del pequeño mamífero que se encontraba frente a frente con la imponente e intimidadora cobra, segundos antes de morir. O a lo petrificadas que se quedaban las presas tras escuchar el rugir del tigre o el león.

Ese tipo era incluso más alto que Roderich. _Roderich… _Por sin salió de su ensoñación y sacudió la cabeza, para sacarse aquellas sensaciones que lo habían tomado por bajada, frunció el ceño y murmuro en tono seco.

— Ten cuidado. —rápidamente se giro en dirección del austriaco y lo sacudió de un brazo sin mucha sutileza— Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? —lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente, parpadeo un poco y luego negó con la cabeza comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta.

_¿Tan buena era su suerte para toparse justamente con Gilbert en este preciso momento? _Lo que más le extraño fue la manera en que lo estaba mirando, pues en ningún momento había alejado la vista de su persona más que para mirar también a Vash, y por algún motivo poderoso le llegaba la sensación que no iba a pasar nada bueno. Pero no podía pasar toda su vida académica huyendo de Gilbert, cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, rubí y violeta intercambiaron por un par de segundos algún tipo de mensaje que ni Roderich pudo identificar, en ese momento frunció el ceño, como reflejo Roderich también lo hizo… _Ese… ese maldito pruso. _Por si todo lo demás ya de por si no podía ponerse peor, súmenle el hecho de que se puso colorado.

— ¡Kono Obaka-san! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —exigió saber Roderich, mostrando más valor, sin contar que esta vez no estaban solos.

Para su descontento Gilbert relajo la expresión y le regalo una sonrisa provocadora.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Que clase de pregunta pervertida es esa, señorito egoísta! Kesesese~ —no se movió ni un centímetro de la puerta— Pues este es un baño publico, y lo que sea que vaya a hacer en el no es de tu incumbencia, a menos claro, que quieras ayudarme~ —el giño dirigido a su persona hizo ponerse más rojo al austriaco, de coraje, por supuesto.

— ¡Arg! ¡Ya me harte de ti y te tus conductas extrañas!

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Cuáles conductas extrañas? ¡Si solamente te muestro como es mi más sincera y awesome persona! —por fin se movió en dirección al otro.

El austriaco pego un salto mal disimulado, Vash al ver esto gruño con molestia.

El rubio consiguió atraer nuevamente la atención del albino sobre su persona, quien camino hasta ponerse frente al rubio, su sonrisa era soberbia, sus ojos igual de pesados ahora sobre de Vash, quien estaba seguro que aquel bruto estaba intentando intimidarlo, el suizo no se movió en ningún instante y no escondió la molestia que le producía el otro sujeto. Gilbert le imito, frunciendo el ceño mientras arrugaba la nariz, apenas separo sus labios y susurro algo de manera muy baja, como un siseo. Roderich no pudo escucharlo, pero tal parece que Vash si, por que hizo una línea recta en su boca ante las palabras mencionadas y le respondió en respuesta.

— _Aquí alguien sale sobrando… _¿Quién eres tú, enano? —exigió saber el albino. Mirando a Roderich de reojo y arrugando más la expresión.

— Mi nombre es Vash, es curioso que lo preguntes… —al ver que abrió la boca, le corto de golpe las palabras— No, no te molestes en decirme quien eres, no me interesa saberlo… —le a lenguas se veía que aquel ser era por demás un patán, con algún extraño complejo de autoestima elevado, conocía este tipo de personas, sabía darles donde más les dolía, el ego.

— Kesesese~ Igual no pensaba decírtelo, _enano… _—la mirada del albino no fue nada amigable, recargo un brazo contra la pared y forzó todavía más su sonrisa.

— Gilbert, deja de ser tan irrespetuoso. —le reprendió el austriaco. El rebelde descompuso la postura y por poco se va para adelante.

— ¡Shhh…! ¡Señorito, que poco conveniente eres! —el mayor hizo un puchero por demás infantil, dirigido al de lentes— Le quitas totalmente la diversión a esto.

El austriaco paso de largo a Vash e intento cruzar por la puerta, lo intento, puesto que Gilbert no mostraba intenciones de quitarse, incluso estiro los brazos y volvió a mirarlo fijamente. Roderich frunció el ceño, había agarrado más valor o quizá se le había olvidado lo anterior gracias a la rivalidad que de por si tenía con Gilbert, pasando por alto de todo lo demás, por supuesto.

— Tú mismo dijiste que lo que hagas aquí no es de mi incumbencia, así que por favor, déjame pasar o llegare tarde a clase… —el más alto pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero infantilmente se atrevió a negarle con la cabeza, ¡Que inmaduro!— ¡Gilbert! —el austriaco por su parte parecía al borde de un berrinche.

— Oe, señorito… —comenzó por lo bajo ladeando el rostro para poder aproximarse más y murmurarle en voz baja, estaba mirando fijamente a Vash mientras tenia este acercamiento con el castaño— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

Roderich se sintió estremecer, obviamente ese aproximamiento sin avisar estaba fuera de todo lo bueno, correcto y los limites permitidos del espacio personal. Gilbert notando esto, dio un rápido paso hacia atrás, retrocediendo. Verdaderamente no tenía la intensión de intimidarlo, por lo menos _no _en este momento.

Apenas recupero el aliento dijo.

— ¿Por qué debería de darte una explicación, Gilbert? —frunció el ceño, ya rozando la irritación y el nerviosismo de su desesperación, hablo en un tono más alto— Eso _no _es asunto tuyo. ¿Quién te crees para que yo tenga que decirte santo y seña de lo que hago? —el castaño fulminaba al albino con la mirada, había aguantado mucha paciencia para con Gilbert, y tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer después.

Por si esto fuera poco tal parece que sus palabras surtieron un efecto extraño en Gilbert, quien borro la sonrisa para quedársele mirando con una expresión perpleja. Sin saber Roderich realmente, que le había propinado un buen golpe bajo con sus palabras.

— Tienes razón. —dijo simplemente, Roderich estaba tan ansioso por que el mayor se apartara que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sorprenderse por el increíble hecho de que le hubiera dado la razón.— Pero tenemos que hablar. En serio, señorito. Tenemos que…

— ¡De ninguna manera! —dijo firme llenándose de coraje para tomar la puerta y empujarla— Déjame salir, Gilbert. No olvides que soy el jefe de grupo y puedo levantarte un reporte por esto. Mi palabra es más que la tuya, tengo suficiente información para que te saquen de la escuela por lo menos por una semana, _si no es que algo peor… _—era la primera vez que el bondadoso estudiante se permitía el lujo de usar sus poderes escolares para fines oscuros, sin embargo, le gustó la sensación.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, no por las amenazas por parte del austriaco, si no cuando noto la sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Vash, quien miraba con orgullo a Roderich por comenzar a usar la cabeza. Pero Gilbert lo tomo como un desafío burlón. Entonces, sin decir nada, abrió la puerta de golpe tomando al chico de lentes por un brazo desprevenido para arrastrarlo fuera del baño, y tan rápido como inicio su acción la concluyo, cerrándole la puerta literalmente en las narices del rubio, que apenas pudo proferir un grito antes de arremeter con la puerta. Obviamente el albino sostenía la perilla firmemente con una mano para que nadie pudiera entrar, ni salir.

— _¡OE, PEDAZO DE…! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!?_

Una serie de golpes se dieron detrás de la puerta, tan rápidos y furiosos que le hicieron recordar a una serie de balazos contra la madera, Vash rugía como una fiera enardecida, mientras se la pasaba gritándole a Roderich y maldiciendo a Gilbert.

— ¿Q-que demonios…? ¡No hagas eso, Gilbert! ¡Abre la puerta! —tomo el brazo ajeno y tiro de este para intentar apartarlo, gruño cuando se dio cuenta que ni cosquillas le podía hacer al protozoario súper desarrollado que era el pruso— ¡Eres todo un mastodonte! Voy a llamar a un prefecto. —se dio la vuelta dispuesto a correr, pero Gilbert puso el otro brazo, encerrándolo contra su cuerpo para desgracia de él.

— Quiero hablar contigo, después de clases….

— _¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, ANIMAL! ¡RODERICH, VE POR ALGUIEN!_

— ¿Que cosa me tienes que decir que no pueda ser ahora mismo…? —dudo, pero si ese era el caso, mejor zanjarlo de una buena vez— Dímelo ahora…

Su compañero se le quedo mirando, tanto así que estuvo seguro que se planteaba la posibilidad de decirle, ¿Qué podría ser? A pesar de lo extraño que era todo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco curioso.

— Tiene que ser… en privado, es algo personal.

Roderich le miro sorprendido, la inseguridad recorriendo cada centímetro de su persona, se pego por completo a la pared y negó en silencio.

— Deja salir a Vash, es la última vez que te lo pido, tenemos que irnos.

El gruñido del más alto no se hizo esperar, cuando Roderich vio como Gilbert alejaba el puño y tomaba impulso, cerró los ojos y se encogió, seguro de que iba a ser golpeado.

Pero el golpe jamás llego a ninguna parte de su cuerpo, solo creo aire a un costado de su hombro.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante? —miro hacia la puerta irritado.

— Es un amigo… —susurro muy bajo, soltando el aire contenido.

— "Amigo" ¡Si, claro! —la ironía y el sarcasmo bien aplicados por el prusiano, hicieron sentir insultado a Roderich.

— Si, _mi_ amigo. —dijo cortante, cuando se miraron a los ojos no perdió la oportunidad de decirle con la mayor frialdad— Algo que tú _jamás _serás. Alguien que no me da problemas, ni busca molestarme o burlarse de mí bajo la menor escusa, alguien que habla conmigo como una persona normal, alguien que me pregunta que pienso y respeta lo que digo y _me hace reír, _y sentir bien. Tú eres todo lo contrario a lo que puedo esperar de un amigo. —entrecerró los ojos mientras temblaba un poco en su lugar— Contigo siento todo lo contrario a lo que he dicho, y te _detesto, Gilbert, te detesto._

La expresión de este se ensombreció.

La puerta tembló con otro golpe por parte de Vash, al parecer, esta vez una patada. El mayor sencillamente puso la otra mano con mayor determinación para evitar que fuera abierta. Estaba seguro que Vash reventaría. Le turbo un poco la mirada que le dirigía ahora Gilbert, jamás se había detenido a examinar esos ojos rubíes a profundidad, siempre intimidado por la intensidad y el brillo que le regalaban cada que se cruzaba, tampoco lo conocía de mucho tiempo para estar seguro de algún cambio, pero algo en si, era diferente.

Después de la furia que había sentido por su impotencia, no pudo evitar pensar que quizá había sido duro con el albino. No noto así mismo que la próxima vez que le hablo, lo hizo con mayor suavidad.

— Se razonable, y abre la puert-…

— Solo quiero decirte algo importante, no puede ser aquí, por que lo que tengo que decirte tiene que ver contigo y Elizaveta. —Roderich abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero antes de que pudiera reclamarse, prosiguió— Te estaré esperando en la cancha deportiva, esta a la salida de la escuela. —se hizo hacia delante para tomar al menor por un hombro— Solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte, por una vez… No me juzgues sin siquiera conocerme… —le miro con cierto rencor en los ojos— Después puedes hacerlo como gustes.

Era la primera vez que veía a Beilschmidt tan serio. Jamás pensó que llegaría a tener una conversación coherente con el mayor, estaba sorprendido por sus palabras _¿Y si tenia razón?, ¿Qué podía ser aquello tan importante?, ¿Por qué tenia que involucrar a Eli?_ A regañadientes conoció que sentía un poco de curiosidad.

— Promételo.

Silencio.

— Promételo, Roderich.

— S-solo si tú… —dudo un poco, sin creer lo que estaba a punto sin decir— … Prometes no hacer nada… extraño.

Gilbert sonrió.

— Hecho.

Estiro una mano hasta el castaño, quien gimió en su lugar y volvió a pegarse contra la pared, tenso, estuvo a punto de insultar a Gilbert y enviarlo todo al carajo, pero la mano jamás llego a tocarlo, si no que quedo en medio de ambos… con el meñique extendido en su dirección.

— ¡Es una promesa~! —soltó el pruso animado.

Roderich parpadeo, sintiese un poco mal y _extraño _por esperar algo más que no era. Inseguro y dudoso estiro su mano también, para entrelazar ambos meñiques, fue tan infantil que miro de reojo al otro y casi no podía creer que fuera en serio. Aun así lo hizo, con la esperanza de que el comportamiento de Gilbert se apaciguara y dejara entonces salir a Vash, quien curiosamente había detenido los golpes y estaba silencioso.

Gilbert al separar las manos, rozo a propocito y restregó su dedo todo lo que pudo sobre el meñique ajeno, reprimiento un gruñido cuando se vio forzado a finalizar el contacto. Aunque lo disimulo, Roderich de alguna forma lo supo. Y sin pretenderlo sus mejillas adquirieron un poco de color por la sensación de cosquilleo que lo embargo desde sus extremidades hasta su estomago, bajo la vista. Estuvo tentado a frotar su dedo con la mano para borrar aquella sensación, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo de vuelta. _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siempre…? ¿Por qué esto? ¿y por que yo…?_

— Por fin… lo vas a saber.

Sus palabras fueron suaves, en un murmullo. Casi pudo sentir el calor del aliento ajeno hacerle cosquillas en la piel, pero no supo si lo alucino o fue cierto, por que no se atrevió a levantar la vista y miro el suelo, junto con los pies de Gilbert, quien se quedo un momento más de pie y luego retrocedió hasta salir de su campo de visión, pero estuvo seguro que no se había ido, podía sentirlo a su lado, la otra presencia fuerte del más alto.

— Gilbert, ¿Por qué…?

Cuando levanto la vista ya no estaba.

En el minuto siguiente, que le pareció eterno al austriaco, fue decendiendo despacio por la pared, apenas apoyado por sus manos… cerrro los ojos, intentando relajarse, casi estuvo a punto de lograrlo cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse le hizo dar un brinco y mirar en dirección de Vash, que le miraba perflejo, con sus profundos ojos azules clavados sobre su persona. Le miro serio.

— Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, Edelstein.

El aludido gruño frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacia en frente volvió a cerrar los ojos para sumirse en la tranquilizadora y reconfortante oscuridad de sus parpados. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le pedía explicaciones?

**TBC**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES.**

POR FIN ESTOY DE VACACIONES. AH. ES TAN GRATIFICANTE.

Después de mi testamento de la actualización pasada, solamente tengo que decir, lo siento mucho… Llevaba la mitad de este capitulo y me faltaba la mitad, me negaba rotundamente a dejarlo de esa forma y hasta que le encontré un final decente(¿?) decidí enviarlo por fin. Esto fue el resultado. Me espero otra actualización para antes de navidad, se lo tienen bien merecido.

_Sorpresa, sorpresa. _¿Qué es eso? OMG ¿La intercesión de Vash? Realmente un review que llego por ahí tenía una sugerencia de de Edelweiss (SuizaAustria) unilateral, estaba buscando una escusa para meter a Vash (por que oh si, estaba en mis planes) solamente adelante su participación y me gusto como quedo… En algo tiene razón mi estimada **Ritsu Kirkland**. No es justo que solo nuestro señorito sufra de celos por culpa de Gilbert, _pero no dire más_, que el Fic se escriba solo~

También otra petición que todavía tengo en cuenta es acerca de Franada (FranciaCanada) y Spamano (EspañaRomano), **Natsukyu**, no he olvidado tu petición, solamente espero que me perdones por aplazarla al siguiente capitulo C:

Aun si las relaciones de todos se ven unilaterales, y solamente me permito interacción intensa entre la pareja principal, eso no quiere decir que pueda complacerlos de alguna manera XD Los tengo en cuenta y si alguien quiere seguir aportando ideas o peticiones es libre de hacerlo.

_**.::.:::Este es el pequeño espacio donde Vic responde reviews::.::.**_

De verdad tenia muchas ganas de responder sus comentarios, pero con el tiempo y demás cosas, apenas me daba tiempo de editar el capitulo, pero hoy si, ¡Hoy ya me vi! (¿?)

**Piper M **Gracias por tu comentario, me agrada que te guste mi manera de escribir ; u ; ¿Realmente es impredecible lo que puede pasar? Creo que ya han notado de que intento llevarlo en el punto de vista de Roderich, aunque a veces me desespera no poder poner más información de la cual ya conoce o a veces olvidar que esta en segunda persona, en pov de Roderich el fic y meter cucharadas de Gilbert al no poder con la tentación. ¡Ojala te guste!

**YuriyKuznetsov **¿Sabes una cosa? Ame tú Nick, también soy pardidaria del amor de los rusos, sdfsdfsdf me lleva a recuerdos de mi pasado, con Bryan y Yuriy, si, conozco Beyblade XD. Bueno a lo que vamos, si, yo tampoco soporto cuando ponen a Roderich muy niña, aunque a mi se me pasa la mano a veces con el ; A ;

**Natsukyu **Como decía allá arriba, no se me olvida tu petición, ya tengo algo~, pero no daré detalles, apenas estoy comenzando el próximo capitulo y si no hay intraversiones después lo tendré listo esta semana C: ¡Spamano y Franada a petición tuya!

**Arerin Edelstein **D': perdóname, no tengo un beta el cual corrija mi ortografía, solamente lo dejo todo en manos de Word y todos sabemos que ni aún así es muy fiable, por un acento o una coma puede cambiar la dirección de las cosas, y soy una descuidada en ese sentido. ¿En serio tanto tiempo llevas siguiendo la historia? De verdad es muy lindo, cuando publique sentí que seria un chiste continuar con la historia, por el tiempo que había pasado, pero es lindo ver que después de dos años, todavía hay alguien ahí que esperaba por ella. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Yueuzumaki **XD ¡Es lo que todos dicen! En mis tiempos no había tanto como ahora, cof, también hablo como ansiana, y eso que ya tengo mis veinte primaveras, espero que aun me ames(¿?) a pesar del tiempo que me tome por actualizar, ¡Gracias!

**Antoinette Beilschmidt **¡Yo si me acuerdo de ti! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y emocionándote de ella! No dudo que todos debieron leer el fic de nuevo para recordar de que iba esto XD y si, Gilbert se merece ser un poco maltratado (¿?)

**Ritsu Kirkland**Hasta ahora eres quien tiene la teoría más acertada :'D una cosa que me parece importante de este fic es Eli, usualmente las personas odian a la femenina que se mete en la relación de sus amores platónicos, yo no puedo soportar eso. Mucho menos ver como a veces menos desprecian a su género, mi intención no es hacer que odien a Hungría, no la meti para ser un objeto de odio, ¿Vez que si cumpli? XD Todo va a su tiempo, pero me diste una escusa para pensar más en Vash y termino saliendo ahora.

**Umiko Aoki **Siempre intento hacer los capítulos más largos que le anterior XD espero que eso recompense el tiempo en el que no actualizo –aunque no es escusa, cof– ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te guste como va el fic.

**Ciel-l-byakuya **No lo prendo, lo juro D': (¿?) Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado C:

¡Creo que son todos, así que sin más me despido y espero verlas antes de navidad!

**BTW **Le vengo a hacer promoción a un kink meme de fics en FB en español, siempre quise ver uno y por fin lo han hecho, en ellos se pueden hacer petición de fics, para alguna casería donde salgan los mejores, recomendaciones o aportar ideas, ejemplo:

[ Pareja: Prusia x Austria ] [Sexualidad: Yaoi ] [ Genero: Drama/humor ]  
[ Mi petición es la siguiente, siempre he querido leer un fic sobre "…" y que tenga "…" quizá con la interversion de "…" en cierta situación. Si alguien conoce de un fic que se le parezca o pueda cumplir mi petición de realizar alguno estaría más que feliz por ello ]

Este es el link para fb solamente quiten los espacios.

w w w. facebock groups / 140 671 219 416 286 /

Si lo escribi asi de feo para que saliera Dx, entre el "facebock" que ustedes saben como se escribe realmente, y el "groups" va puntocom.

Esa es la dinámica del proyecto, y cof, son de las que participaran ya sea para la elaboración, casería o escritura de fics, bien, creo que eso seria todo C: ¡Hasta la próxima!

¡Saludos!


	6. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya-sama~ Si fuera mío haría mi OTP oficial. ; n ;

**Titulo: **Trueque

**Autor: **Victoria Schinkovinu

**Pareja: **Prusia x Austria, un poco de Hungría x Austria y Hungría x Prusia. Están advertidos, no se preocupen, terminara Yaoi. _Por petición de los fieles seguidores, se aumentaran más parejas, por lo menos alguna mención o insinuación, todo por ustedes~_

**Advertencias:** Una tortura, solo por que lo escribo yo, así que será, largo, cursi, uso de nombres originales y AU (¿Por qué _demonios_ siempre escribo AU?)

**Acotaciones:** No pude cumplir y entregarlo antes de terminar el año… ¡Pero lo hice largo, y espero que eso lo compense! No me he olvidado de esta historia, chicas~

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **YuriyKuznetsov, Natsukyu, Ritsu Kirkland, Jackce, Kawaiigiirl, Antoinette Beilschmidt, Anneliese Edelstein, Umiko Aoki, Ciel-L-Byakuya, Nekogoro-chan y Miisaki-chan.**

**OMG 11 REVIEWS ; A ; HAN ROTO EL RECORD CHICAS… LAS AMO POR ESO.**

La verdad es que jamás espere recibir tantos Reviews, ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

_**Revelaciones.**_

* * *

— Ahora no, Vash, no estoy de humor.

Aun seguía irritado e incrédulo. No era del todo mentira, todavía no terminaba de creer que había accedido a tener un encuentro con Gilbert, de hecho se puso pálido de recordar.

— Algo _muy _raro esta pasando aquí, y no puedes esconderlo.

— Vamos a llegar tarde a clases, ya fue demasiado este día para mi impecable record de asistencias perturbado… —suspiro, acomodándose los lentes con uno de sus dedos. Se sobre salto al sentir un golpe seco al lado de la pared, a su lado.

— Puede que a _ese _sujeto le salgas con tantas evasivas, que tanto te resultan _pero… _Yo no soy tan estúpido, Edelstein.

_¿Por qué todo el mundo se sentía con la facilidad para hacer con el lo que se le antojara? _Esto simplemente irritaba a Roderich, quien comenzaba a cansarse de ser el eslabón más débil, como Vash no obtuvo respuesta, sonrió amargamente.

— ¿Quieres decir que toda esa mierda, de que éramos los "mejores amigos" era mentira y solo me utilizaste a tu conveniencia?

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! Si eres mi amigo, Vash —la mirada que le lanzo al rubio debió haber sido realmente arrepentida, por que Vash se alejo de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Entonces…?

Dudo.

— Mira… Solo… Dame tiempo… —paso una mano por sus cabellos y suspiro, esperaba que no fueran indicios de jaqueca— Te lo contare, pero no ahora. No quiero adelantarme a los hechos sin saber antes algo…

Esto pareció tranquilizar al rubio que tras un suspiro decidió no seguir insistiendo.

— Solo una cosa más, Roderich. —sus palabras tenían un tilde divertido que tomo por sorpresa al austriaco.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba contra la pared, siendo presionado por Vash contra esta, su pecho sintió la dureza y frialdad del muro, mientras su brazo sentía un dolor punzante desde el hombro hasta el codo, que se doblaba detrás de su espalda de una manera que lo hizo entrar en pánico de inmediato.

— ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? —odio como su voz sonó aterrada y chillona.

— Acabo de usar el %10 de mi fuerza sobre ti, sin el mayor esfuerzo… —su aliento reboto contra el cuello de Roderich, lo cual lo hizo petrificarse y mirar hacia la pared casi en shock, quizá Vash olio su miedo por que inmediatamente lo soltó— P-perdona…

Roderich se dio la vuelta y volvió a torcer su brazo hacia delante para tallarlo, realmente solo le había dolido al inicio, no había empleado tanta fuerza y de ser de otra manera no dudaba que Vash con su tamaño, pudiera derribarlo o darle una paliza sin que lograra defenderse con excito.

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso…? —frunció el ceño.

— ¿Alguna vez le has dado un puñetazo a alguien?

Como si le hubieran puesto un maldito play a su cabeza recordó cierta escena en cierto salón de penitencias con un sujeto, y su 'heroico momento' donde intento golpearlo.

— Pelear es muy indecente.

— Si, sobre todo cuando es totalmente seguro que tienen una ventana de 50/50 cuando se trata de ti… —Roderich le fulmino con la mirada, estaba a punto de replicar, pero el rubio le interrumpió, continuando— A menos que…

— ¿A menos que, qué?

— A menos que dejaras de comportarte como una señorita y me dejaras enseñarte una o dos cosas para defenderte.

Roderich abrió las obres violetas con sorpresa mientras lo miraba, jamás se vio o imagino así mismo siendo un buscapleitos o siquiera se imagino dando un golpe, lastimar a alguien, siempre se imagino como un buen estudiante querido por todos y estimado. Alguien quien con excito se iban a graduar y poco después tener una carrera, profesión, quizá una familia…

— ¿Yo? Pero yo no quiero lastimar a nadie…

— ¿Estas hablando en _serio? _¿Prefieres entonces que todo el mundo te pueda zangolotear de un lado a otro como una muñeca de trapo? —las palabras de Vash eran serias y firmes— Mira… —se aproximo sin avisar y Roderich levanto los brazos para cubrirse— No, no, no…

Tomo los brazos ajenos y los levanto, hasta que los codos estuvieron a la misma altura que su pecho.

— Si sientes que alguien te quiere golpear en la cara, usa tus ante brazos como protección, pero… Estas dejando vulnerable tu estomago, pecho y costados, sin contar la ingle… Para eso tienes que levantar las piernas… —estuvo a punto de tomar la rodilla del castaño y levantarla, pero no pudo evitar pensar que mal se vería eso— Hazlo tú…

Como Roderich era un inexperto y estaba totalmente ignorante de su situación hizo lo que Vash le indico, doblo la rodilla para cubrir su parte 'posterior'.

Se sentía la estatua más ridícula de la tierra. Únicamente sostenido de un pie, con brazos y piernas doblados de una forma extraña, se tambaleo y para no quedar en ridículo prefirió suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

— No siento ningún proceso Vash, será mejor olvidarlo, además, lo que yo quiero asegurar es llevar una vida tranquila, y jamás involucrarme en algo tan peligroso para usar lo que intentas enseñarme… —sonó razonable, pero el rubio era tan terco como el austriaco.

— Bueno, entonces… solamente esto… —tomo la mano de Roderich y con movimientos muy lentos le mostro, como conseguía el con su propia mano torcerla, Roderich se erizo y espero un dolor más agudo, pero agradeció que Vash no fuera tan animal como cierta otra persona— Solo te estoy mostrando la posición y esto es con una sola mano, si la doblas de esta manera le aseguras por lo menos que el otro se retuerza de dolor, si usas la otra mano será una torcedura más efectiva, no es un ataque, si no una defensa, te da tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo antes de que tu agresor reaccione o quiera emplear la otra mano para golpearte.

Roderich le miro sorprendido, poniendo atención a sus acciones, las había memorizado, era bueno para eso, solo espero no tener que usar esa información tan pronto, tampoco era como si deseara verse en la necesidad de…

Sonrió un poco, agradeciendo a Vash esta generosidad de su parte, y su preocupación por su persona, realmente era lo que más tenia de un 'amigo' a demás de Eli.

— Tu hermana menor debe ser toda una mujercita de guerra… —bromeo, pues no dudaba de que si ponía ese interés de su parte para un desconocido, alguien a quien apreciaba más y no podía disponer de ella todo el tiempo, tendría más experiencia. Hasta le pareció humillante y gracioso imaginar que una pequeña niña más baja que el, pudiera meterle una paliza sin problemas.

Vash rodo los ojos y desmintió sus fantasías.

— _Si claro. _Créeme que hasta ahora has sido el estudiante que más atención me pone, no importa cuanto lo intente, simplemente no lo recuerda, o no quiere aplicarlo es tan… —movió los dedos, intentando buscar las palabras y finalmente suspiro—… Tierna. Inocente. Bondadosa, una vez le estaba dando una lección sobre que no hacer con los desconocidos y la gente sospechosa y cuando me di cuenta… Estaba haciendo conejitos y flores en sus manos con una pluma…

Vash detuvo su narración cuando observo la sonrisa tierna con la que lo estaba mirando Roderich, se sonrojo por esto.

— Siempre me aseguro de ponerle gas pimienta, y llamarla en cada oportunidad, no demoro ni un segundo en ir por ella a la escuela, cuando tenga más edad estoy ansioso por entregarle su primera maquina de choques… —sus ojos brillaron mientras hablaba.

Roderich vacilo con la sonrisa.

Finalmente después de eso, ambos caminaron hasta sus respectivos salones, se despidió de Vash al llegar primero al de el, este hizo una reverencia al profesor y le pidió permiso para entrar sin volver a mirar a Roderich de vuelta, el castaño se sintió un poco mal por retenerlo tanto tiempo, espero que no fueran a castigarlo después de clases. A_unque Gilbert también tiene la culpa._

Ahora le tocaba a él, enfrentar las consecuencias.

Temeroso camino hasta su salón despacio, no había ningún estudiante en los pasillos, esto reafirmo sus temores, era más que lógico que el maestro en turno estuviera dando una avanzada clase que estaba a punto de interrumpir, toco la puerta espacio, esperando a ser abierto, no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar y se sorprendió de ver que no era un profesor el que le estaba abriendo la puerta si no una alegre mirada de ojos verdes que le sonreía ampliamente.

— ¡Oh, no eres el pequeño a quien esperaba! —dijo Antonio con una gran sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para que Roderich entrara— ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, mi amigo? Pese que Gilbert había salido en tu búsqueda, ¡Os aseguréis que esperaba a vosotros llegar juntos! Pero Gilbert regreso solo… ¿Eso quiere decir que no supo encontrarte? —la voz del español era alegre y contagiosa, aun así Roderich, estaba más sorprendido y perturbado que tranquilo con su armoniosa voz.

— Me encontró. —dijo casi en un suspiro, se apresuro a agregar algo rápido antes de que la boca de Antonio se abriera más— Antonio, ¿Dónde esta el profesor?

— ¡Oh, que no lo sabes! El rubio grandote de Matemáticas no pudo presentarse, ¿Qué raro no? Aun así los prefectos sabéis que todos somos terribles, por eso nos han prohibido salir del salón, además nos dejaron tarea, a cortesía del buen juicio de nuestro profesor. —el moreno se paso una mano por el cabello antes de continuar— Gilbert pidió permiso para ir al baño, aunque parece que mintió~

Roderich arqueo una ceja, eso lo explicaba todo.

— Te aseguro que no lo hizo. —Era sorprendente descubrir así mismo lo parco que era al hablar con ciertas personas, tal parecía que los únicos con los que podía bromear y tener una conversación amena eran Elizaveta, Vash… y Gilbert— Sera mejor que ponga orden por aquí…

— ¿Después de dos horas de desaparecido? Te aconsejo que pases desapercibido por el momento… Antes de ponerte a dar ordenes a diestra y siniestra.

Edelstein casi se tropieza con sus pies cuando escucho a Antonio decirle eso, gruño, reconociendo a regañadientes que tenia razón, seria un poco hipócrita de su parte. _Sin contar que podrían delatarlo por sus faltas, así era mejor… Por lo menos hasta mañana._

Estaba a punto de ir hasta su lugar cuando Antonio volvió a pedir su atención.

— Ah… ¿Roderich? —este se giro, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, preguntándose que otra cosa maravillosa estaría por concluir su conversación con Antonio— No estábamos seguro si ibas a regresar, más cuando Gilbert volvió con las manos vacías, pero… —parecía un poco nervioso y rio mientras jugaba con una de las mangas de su camisa— Alguien va a venir a visitarme al salón, es de un grado inferior, no tienen clases tampoco, y como no podemos salir, le invite a quedarse conmigo una hora…

Por algún raro motivo, los ojos verdes de Antonio se hicieron más grandes y brillantes, como un si de repente hubiera adquirido una habilidad para chantajear con ellos.

Roderich hizo una mueca. Definitivamente era la ultima vez que dejaba sus responsabilidades tan la deriva.

— ¿Por favor? ¿Si, si, si, si?

— Esta bien, Antonio, ¡Pero solamente una hora! Y asegúrate que salga antes de que llegue el próximo profesor. —casi podía sentir una gotita de sudor escurriendo por su frente.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Sos muy generoso! —de la nada envolvió a Roderich con sus brazos, y antes de que este pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, lo bajo y se dio la vuelta para esperar como un cachorro fiel en una silla frente a la puerta.

Ok, definitivamente era la única vez que hacía algo bueno por la gente. Definitivamente la ultima, y si alguien más se atrevía a hacerle alguna petición absurda o levantarle la voz, sin duda alguna lo mandaría al…

— Roderich Edelstein —una voz femenina sonó fuerte y corto el sonido, por lo menos el sonido para los oídos del austriaco— ¿Puedes venir acá un momento~?

La dulzura de sus segundas palabras no lo tranquilizo, en especial por que estaba absolutamente seguro de que era mero cinismo por parte de la encantadora señorita.

Se giro despacio y lentamente en su lugar, temeroso de encontrar la mirada verde que le encantaba turbada en ira o reproche, pero sin lugar a duda, fue muchísimo peor la escena en la que se encontró. Elizaveta estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Gilbert, dándole la espalda, por supuesto, pero su cabellera castaña descansaba en el cuello y hombro de este, mientras ambos miraban fijamente hasta donde estaba Roderich, la mano de Gilbert estaba enredada en sus cabellos, acariciándola despacio en un gesto que tal parece le agradaba, pues a pesar del leve reproche en sus ojos tenia una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, estaba estirando una mano hacia Roderich, para que se acercara.

Nuevamente tenso. Camino igual que una estatua hasta que llego a su posición, ambos estaban recostados en el piso, en la esquina del salón, por eso no había podido ver a ninguno apenas entro en el salón y viceversa.

— ¿Por qué estas en el piso, Eli? Se ensuciara tu uniforme…

— Es más cómodo estar aquí… —dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho ajeno, Gilbert detuvo su movimiento de dedos y entonces Elizaveta se permitió hablar con reproche— ¿Dónde. Demonios. Estuviste. Roderich?

Aquí el ojivioleta levanto la vista para mirar a Gilbert, quien le regreso la mirada con la misma intensidad. Rompió el contacto. Entonces Elizaveta no sabia de su encuentro.

— Es que yo… —se sonrojo un poco— Primero tuve que ir a una junta que realizo la dirección, de todas formas no iba a estar, y al regresar acá, me detuve hablando con alguien del consejo estudiantil. —obviamente hizo como que miraba la hora, para poder mentir sin titubear al estar mirando los ojos de la chica. Prefirió mirar a Gilbert, sus ojos rojos brillaban con cierta picardía, y la sonrisa burlona que le dirigió podía asegurarle de que se estaba burlando de su mentira.

_Kono Obaka-san._

— ¿En serio? —Eli dudo, y se incorporo un poco para intentar buscar la mirada de Roderich, estaba segura que había gato encerrado, no podría mentirle si la miraba a los ojos— ¿Y como se llama este compañero del consejo estudiantil?

— Vash. —ahora si podía mirarla a los ojos, esto no era una mentira. Además, solo restaba hablar con Vash para tener una cuartada.

Gilbert hizo una mueca.

— Te dije que lo había visto con un enano en el pasillo, como estaban hablando de cosas aburridas nada awesomes, decidí regresar. —se encogió de hombros.

_Que bien se te da mentir, Beilschmidt. En especial por ese 'decidí regresar'._

— Estas muy extraño Roderich y eso no me gusta… —termino de incorporarse para tomar las manos castañas entre las suyas con cuidado y mirarlo con cierta angustia— Sabes que para cualquier cosa que pase, _cualquier cosa_, puedes contar conmigo… Por que… ¿Somos los mejores amigos, verdad?

Roderich sonrió con nostalgia.

— Lo se, Eli, somos los mejores amigos.

— Yo ya no estaría tan seguro de eso querida, Roderich comenzó a ampliar sus horizontes… —el pruso deslizo una mano por los hombros de la chica, contacto que hizo hervir en rabia a Roderich— Tal parece que ahora cualquiera puede ser su _mejor amigo. _—le miro de manera fija, aunque algo en su voz sonaba similar al reproche.

— ¿Eh, de que estas hablando, Gilbert? —la castaña volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho, miraba a ambos consecutivamente, de algo se estaba perdiendo.

— Si, ¿De que estas hablando _Gilbert? _—su boca se hizo una línea recta— Si cualquiera pudiera ser mi amigo. _No_, si yo eligiera tan mal mis amistades. Sin duda alguna la mejor de mis malas decisiones serias tú, Gilbert.

Borro la sonrisa, le miro con fijeza y literalmente comenzaron un duelo de navajas con los ojos. Elizaveta sonrió, divertida.

— Vamos Rode, no seas tan duro… Deberías darle una oportunidad a Gilbert… —estiro una mano para acariciar su rostro con los dedos, este rompió el contacto con la mirada violácea y le sonrió a la chica— Se que es un poco bruto, pero no es un mal chico… Es bastante encantador cuando se lo propone… Además el habla buenas cosas de ti, Rode.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡K-kesesese! ¡Que graciosa eres Eli! —estiro una de sus mejillas, a lo que la chica hizo una mueca graciosa y se quejo un poco— ¿Cómo que un _poco bruto? _¡Hmp! ¡El awesome Gilbert, no es nada bruto, si no fantástico!

El chico de lentes solamente miraba la mano de Gilbert como si quisiera morderla.

— ¡Ya Gilbert! —soltó una carcajada divertida y no midió sus fuerzas cuando se aparto riendo después de darle un codazo, Roderich sonrió por esto, el albino solamente se hundió en su lugar y luego comenzó a sobarse sin decir palabra alguna.

— Yo se que Roderich no puede remplazarme… —dijo orgullosa, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa suficiente— Tengo derecho de años, conozco todo de el, soy bonita y encantadora… ¿Por qué abría de reemplazarme con alguien más, teniendo a tan inteligente chica como yo?

— Kesesese ~ Y luego dicen que yo soy el vanidoso~

— Kono Obaka-san, ¿Quién es esta atrevida señorita y que has hecho con mi quería Elizaveta? —le siguió la broma solo por que se trababa de ella, pero su sonrisa fue sincera, negó varias veces y suspiro— Verdaderamente eres una mala influencia, Gilbert.

Sorprendentemente los tres pasaron una media hora agradable conversando y bromeando, Elizaveta no podía dejar de molestar tanto a Gilbert como a Roderich, el chico de lentes no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Elizaveta y mirar con cierto reproche y celos al pruso cada que este hacia alguno de sus atrevidos movimientos, y Gilbert por su parte no podía dejar de fastidiar al austriaco con sus acciones.

— _¡Mon ami! ¿¡Podrías salir de la comodidad de esos brazos un momento y venir acá? _—la voz de Francis capturo la atención de todos, e interrumpió al brazo levantado de Roderich para meterle un zape a Gilbert por decir algo muy vulgar (a su criterio) para Elizaveta. Quien no había solicitado su ayuda en ningún momento, pero sonreía divertida.

— ¡Francis! ¿Es necesario…? ¡Estoy a punto de ver como un nerd intenta golpearme…! _Kesesese~ _—Roderich reanudo su ataque, pero antes de llegar a su destino que era la cabeza de Gilbert, este tomo su brazo a tiempo— Saldrás más herido tu que yo, señorito~

Francis se vio en la necesidad de acercarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Te estas perdiendo el espectáculo, Gilbert! Aunque veo que estas bien atendido por quien quieres~ —los ojos azules del francés le sonrieron de manera pervertida a Roderich.

Este no pudo evitar recordar las reflexiones que había tenido sobre Francis, y su dudosa procedencia. Se pego más a Elizaveta, quien se debatía entre si ir o no, por los utensilios de la clase de cocina en su bolsa.

— ¿Seguro que no me harás perder mi tiempo?

— ¡Tienes que contemplar el valor de Antonio! —sin decir nada más, literalmente lo tomo de un brazo y lo usurpo de la pared para arrastrarlo por los asientos— ¡Quizás tu también puedas aprender algo de esta experiencia!

El castaño sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se despedía con una mano del albino, quien tras insultos y demás afirmaciones, fue arrastrado vilmente por Francis al otro extremo del salón. El austriaco agradeció un momento de soledad, que ya le hacia mucha falta, con su estimada Elizaveta.

— ¿Entonces? —comenzó la húngara.

— ¿Perdona?

— Cuéntame quien es ese Vash~ —tomo sus manos, ahora usando el pecho de Roderich como almohada tibia y arrulladora.

El castaño sintió latir su corazón y detenerse, mientras sentía unas inusuales cosquillas en el estomago, que se debían por supuesto a la cercanía de la chica, ella siempre había insistido en abrazarlo y adoraba sus besos inocentes en las mejillas pero Roderich no podía evitar ser tímido con cualquier tipo de mujer y bajo cualquier tipo de contacto, por supuesto, aun así después de un par de minutos, quiso imitar a Gilbert y comenzó a pasar sus manos temblorosas por los brazos de Elizaveta, aunque no pudiera sentir su contacto tal como deseara a causa de los guantes.

— ¿Qué pasa con Vash? Solo es un amigo, no te preocupes, te lo presentare en la próxima ocasión, es una persona sensata y educada… —todas esas cualidades eran aprobadas por Roderich.

— No se si quiera conocerlo… —inflo sus mejillas sin dejar el capricho infantil dando a entender que estaba celosa— Aun así, hablas muy bien de el, y eso es difícil hasta para ti… Me imagino que es todo lo contrario a Gilbert~ —soltó una risita entre dientes.

Roderich rodo los ojos, dándole absolutamente la razón a la chica tras un suspiro. Después de mucha insistencia por parte de ella, y aprovechando que Gilbert no estaba cerca tuvo que reconocer que como cualquier persona Gilbert tenia sus cualidades, muy en el fondo de su ser y si bien no eran para provecho de todas las personas que le rodeaban, debía tener algo bueno en lo que destacara, y por algún raro motivo terminaba agradándole a toda la gente a excepción de él mismo.

La chica sonrió para si misma al haber cumplido su misión, su venganza por la ausencia de Roderich recaía precisamente en arrancar palabras alentadoras de Roderich con respecto a su novio. Todavía no lograba entender por que Roderich se portaba como se portaba con respecto a Gilbert, sabia que era molesto, pero nada un mal chico, estaba casi segura que el albino deseaba ser amigo de Roderich, ¿Cómo lo sabia…? No era como si Gilbert lo expresara abiertamente, también tenia un complejo chistoso al respecto, pero llámenlo intuición de mujer…

— Rode, ¿Saliendo de la escuela me acompañarías a casa después de clases? —sus pómulos adquirieron color mientras continuaba— Se que es mi culpa que hayamos dejado de hacerlo…

— _¡CHIGIIII…! ¿¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO, BASTARDO!?_

Al austriaco no le dio ni tiempo de pensar en una respuesta cuando un grito llamo su atención. Tanto el como la castaña miraron hacia donde se originaba el sonido, encontrando una escena curiosa.

Un chico estaba siendo acorralado en la esquina del salón, era más pequeño que todos los presentes cerca de el, nadie había caído de su presencia, y tampoco nadie había hecho mucho más alboroto que mirar, para después regresar la mayoría a su conversación o actividad antes ejecutada. El chico temblaba y sus ojos denotaban nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo ¿pánico? Y Roderich no podía atribuirlo a menos puesto que quien lo estaba acorralando en el rincón de la pared era más ni menos que el mismo: Gilbert Beilschmidt. Y no Antonio como alguna rara suposición a la que había estado atando cabos.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par y la boca del chico de lentes se formo en una perfecta "O". Algo dentro del cuerpo de Roderich comenzó a revolotear con fuerza, molestia, estupefacción, desaprobación, desaprobación, desaprobación. _¡KONO OBAKA-SAN! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? _

Estuvo a punto casi de gritar, mientras se levantaba en un impulso-rebote al mismo tiempo que la chica, su mente comenzó a procesar un montón de sentimientos que no comprendía, otra vez las ganas acecinas de estrangular a Gilbert por el cuello. Solo que esta vez mucho más agresivas que otras veces que se había consumir por el sentimiento. Apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño, sus ojos no podía mirar otra cosa, como lo acorralaba, como sonreía, como estaba disfrutando de atormentar a ese pobre chico. _Tal cual lo había hecho también con su persona. _Sumándole a todo eso que Gilbert no tenía una pizca de vergüenza y era poco hombre al atreverse a hacer eso a narices de Elizaveta. _¡Eres una vergüenza, pedazo de…! ¡Espera que te ponga las manos encima!_

Su vista fue interrumpida por los cuerpos de Antonio y Gilbert. Fue suficiente para que emprendiera un paso firme hasta ellos, pero se giro a prisa cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo, borrando su expresión furica y despejando sus pensamientos al ver el rostro de una castaña sonrojada… En primera instancia su corazón se conmovió pensando que Eli estaba a punto de llorar, siendo lo correcto en una señorita, pero esa situación estaba lejos de llegar a ser.

La chica estaba sonrojada, era cierto, pero mantenía una mano cubriendo su boca, y si bajaba la vista a través de esos labios suaves podía ver como estaba mordiendo su meñique mientras miraba hacia esa escena en el rincón del salón. Elizaveta lo había detenido para que no hiciera nada. Roderich no podía comprender por que, ni el por que tampoco de su comportamiento. Fue todavía más raro que mientras la chica miraba hacia esa dirección se medio ocultara detrás de Roderich como un extraño reflejo y comenzara a reír _sola _mientras parecía algo… ansiosa.

Hasta Roderich sintió miedo de preguntar.

— Ehm… ¿Estas bien…?

Los ojos verdes abandonaron su zona de confort para mirar al chico de una manera todavía más avergonzada. Volvió a reírse, esta vez con nerviosismo, mientras con un gesto de la mano se abanicaba el sonrojo de la cara, volvía a reír sola y negaba con la cabeza asegurándole que no le pasaba nada. _¡S-son solamente cosas mías, no tienes por que preocuparte! ¡Ni siquiera debo estar pensando en eso, no se que me pasa!. _Eso había sido lo que más o menos le había dicho Eli cuando recupero el aliento.

Entonces ambos retomaron su andar para ver a que venia el escándalo.

— ¡Tío, los voy a golpear si volvéis a hacer eso! —estaba amenazando el castaño quien se metía entre Francis y Gilbert, quienes se aliaron para atormentarlo.

— ¡Bastardo! ¿A que viene todo esto…? ¿Para esto me llamaste Antonio? ¿Para que tus idiotas amigos estuvieran molestando? ¡Chigi! —se aferro a las ropas del moreno cuando Francis se aproximo contoneándose a su lado.

— ¡Tranquilo, Antonio! ¡Solamente estábamos jugando! —el rubio estaba poniendo una expresión familiar, fue aterrador para Roderich enterarse que era el mismo brillo extraño de los ojos de Elizaveta— ¡Solo quería que Gilbert practicara su valor!

— ¡Pero lo asustaste, coño! —a espaldas del chico que protegía se atrevió a sonreír.

— _¡Kesesese~! _¡No creo que sea difícil asustar a ese chico!

— D-dile que se calle, Antonio… —solamente el rulo se le veía al más chico, pero las manos se aferraban a la playera del español con insistencia— _Cazzo… _ya no quiero estar aquí…

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Oe, chico, no es para tanto! Solamente te hice una pregunta. ¡Que ni siquiera me respondiste! —su sonrisa aumento al notar el rostro rojo del chico en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Cuál pregunta? —la curiosidad de Antonio fue más grande.

— ¡Definitivamente no quiero estar aquí! ¡Vámonos, Antonio! —lo empujo hasta la puerta para que avanzara sin perder el color de su rostro.

— ¡Pero quiero saber cual pregunta!

— ¡Chigi! ¡Bueno, pues quédate con ellos idiota! —abrió la puerta y salió corriendo mientras insultaba a Gilbert. A los pocos segundos sin importarle si Roderich estaba presente o no, Antonio salió disparado detrás del más pequeño.

— ¡Awww el amor! ¡El amor se siente por todo el aire! —Francis comenzó a recitar versos en su nativo idioma mientras usaba los nombres "Antonio", "Lovino", combinado con otras tantas cosas que Roderich no alcanzaba a entender, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Francis este le sonrió de manera picara e hizo que el albino le prestara atención— ¿Entonces cuando nos mostraras tu valor, Gilbert?

El ojos rubís giro su atención hacia las dos personas presentes, no parecía alterado o arrepentido por lo que momentos antes acaba de hacer con aquel chico, igual no había sido la gran cosa, pero Elizaveta reafirmo su autoridad como novia antes de Roderich lo hiciera, aunque no uso ni las palabras adecuadas, ni el tono que ansiosamente el austriaco estaba esperando.

— ¡Gilbert! ¿Qué le hacías al pobre chico? —soltó una risita tonta— Antonio casi revienta en celos~ Por supuesto, si es lo que estoy pensando que tiene con ese chico… —ahora se giro hacia Francis y sus ojos brillaron esperanzados a que le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¡Cheri! ¡Tenlo por seguro! ¡Acaban de ser testigos de la primera de Antonio con ese chico! —dijo orgulloso, comenzando a hiperventilar con la chica— ¡Su nombre es Lovino! ¿No es una criatura adorable y pequeña? Obviamente Antonio ha visto su encanto… _aunque muy dentro de el… _¡Y si no estoy mal, sin duda es correspondido!

Roderich abrió la boca con una ceja arqueada, estando apunto de dar su argumentación por lo visto gracias a su observación del comportamiento del otro chico, sentía cualquier otra cosa menos amor por Antonio.

— ¡Sí, ese chico es adorable! —asentía la húngara, para sorpresa de todos dándole la razón a Francis, la ultima persona a la cual se parecería o le daría la razón— ¡También pensé lo mismo! En especial al final, cuando quiso llevarse a Antonio… —se giro hacia Francis para murmurar en tono cómplice— ¿A dónde crees que fueron?

— Tengo Fe en que Antonio no lo dejara llegar a su salón… —otra vez el grito emocionado de Elizaveta lo hizo continuar con otra de sus alocadas e inventadas suposiciones de historias de amor.

Gilbert se aproximo despacio hacia el castaño, pero este se dio cuenta solo hasta que sintió su respiración cerca de su cuello, se alejo un paso y frunció el ceño. Aunque Eli no mostrar la reacción que esperaba… El si se encontraba molesto con Gilbert. Aunque no podía terminar de comprender la exagerada euforia de Elizaveta.

— Seguro no entiendes nada, señorito~

No le respondió, más sin embargo no pudo evitar ponerse inquieto al pensar que Gilbert tenía razón y estaba confundido por lo raro de la situación. Como Elizaveta seguía hablando con el francés no le quedo más que iniciar conversación con el pruso.

— Que indecente fue tu comportamiento, en especial en frente de una señorita como Eli, no se si fue juego o no, pero puede llegar a mal interpretarse… —otra vez la molestia que punzaba en su interior.

— No se ve para nada molesta~ —se encogió de hombros apenas mirando al par eufórico, luego se sentó en la mesa del profesor, frente a Roderich mientras seguía hablando— ¿Quieres saber que cosa le pregunte…? —dijo divertido, el castaño desvió la mirada y después de un rato el ojos rubís noto como su labio inferior temblaba— Eres demasiado orgulloso para preguntarme… ¿Verdad? _¡Kesesese~! _¡Pues te lo diré por que se que quieres saberlo! —su sonrisa fue amplia mientras hablaba— ¡Le pregunte si le gustaba Antonio!

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —otra vez estaba sorprendido y un poco incomodo— ¿Eso es cierto…? Pensé que era una alucinación de Francis… —de verdad no podía creerlo.

— ¡Nop! ¡Pues no es así! Yo también pensé que era juego~ Pero no divertimos comprando que no era así… —volvió a hacer un silencio y le encanto el hecho de que Roderich lo miraba para que continuara, sin atreverse a pedirlo— _¡Kesesese! _Hubieras visto como se portaba cuando estábamos demasiado cerca de Antonio! ¡Y eso que todos somos tan afectuosos! Al final decidí hacer lo mismo con el, ¡Le lance la pregunta y se puso rojo! Estoy seguro que me hubiera respondido de no ser por la interversión de Antonio.

— P-pero… —frunció el ceño, negándose a creer— Antonio siempre fue… Muy popular. Siempre tuvo pretendientes… ¡Novias también! No pensé que a el… le gustaran… los chicos…

— ¿Y tiene eso algo de malo? —frunció el ceño, esperando ansioso la respuesta— Creo que jamás te lo había preguntado… ¿Pero eres homofóbico o algo así?

— ¿S-sabes que perturbador es que tú me preguntes eso? —la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le gustaba para nada, otra vez se ponía nervioso y recordaba por que odiaba estar cerca de Gilbert— No odio a la gente así… Pero prefiero que se mantengan alejados de mi… —dijo sincero, comenzando a alejarse de Gilbert pero este se levanto para tomar apenas su brazo.

— ¿Jamás has tenido un amigo o amiga homosexual? —arqueo una ceja.

— ¡Deja de preguntarme eso! —levanto un poco la voz, mirando de reojo a todos los demás— ¡No…! Bueno sí, creo que de vez en cuando… jamás busco problemas con los demás… Siempre y cuando no me molesten como lo hace Francis… o como tú…

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero yo no soy gay! —soltó Gilbert en un tono fuerte y ofendido. Muy realista de verdad, Roderich por poco y se la cree.

El tono usado por Gilbert había sido alto, así que ambos no pudieron evitar mirar alrededor de ellos, las chicas (Elizaveta y Francis(¿?)) seguían en su mundo parloteando animadamente, no se habían dado cuenta, pero Roderich se sentía observado, al voltear a sus espaldas pudo ver unos ojos verdes debajo de unas frondosas cejas que lo miraban de manera fija y desconfiada… _Oh por Mariazell, ¿Nos habrá escuchado? _Roderich sentiría mucha vergüenza de ser así, por que Arthur era un chico respetable, no eran amigos, por supuesto, pero era la persona más sensata del salón después de el, y aunque no cooperara para involucrarse socialmente con los demás, compartían el mismo sentido del orden y la disciplina.

Arthur continuo mirándolos continuamente un par de segundos más, luego hizo una mueca y tomo los audífonos para escuchar su música con los ojos cerrados. _Tal parece que… no le importa… Bueno, eso es suficiente para mí. _Hecho una vuelta a su alrededor con disimulo, buscando más ojos juzgadores, pero con alivio no noto ningún otro par. _Parece que nadie más se dio cuenta de nuestra inapropiada conversación._

— Gilbert, ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al mirar de reojo a Arthur.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar de esto? —sonrió como siempre, llevándole la contraria.

— ¿Podemos hablar de _esto _en otra ocasión? —Roderich lo miro con desaprobación y una graciosa expresión malhumorada que solo hizo poner de buenas a Gilbert.

— Por supuesto que si, señorito. Después de clases, en las canchas…

Eso no le dio buena espina.

— Si ese es el caso, Gilbert, dudo mucho que puedas hacerme retractar de mis decisiones ya tomadas… Además basta con lo que ya he visto hace algunos segundos para que piense que no eres… bueno… _Diferente._

Otra vez la mueca inconforme en el rostro del prusiano.

— Te acarare una cosa, señorito. —se movió de su cómoda posición para girar ambas piernas en dirección a Roderich, estuvo más cómodo y más cerca de el debido a este nuevo movimiento— A mi jamás me han gustado los hombres, me encantan las mujeres como no tienes idea… —ahora volteo a ver por encima de su rostro a Elizaveta, el corazón del castaño dio un brinco y comenzó a latir de una manera que no comprendía— Pero… —ahora le regreso la vista y esos mismos ojos imponentes se centraron en su persona— Existen las excepciones a la regla.

Roderich odio la molesta sensación en su estomago, de incomodidad. Estaba seguro que era de eso, tantas aclaraciones y situaciones comprometedoras con su misma persona en un solo día le estaban provocando nauseas. Se dio la vuelta sin decirle palabra alguna a Gilbert, este tampoco le dijo ni hizo nada por detenerlo. Roderich estaba seguro que se había puesto colorado y se odio por ello.

Alguien le tomo por el brazo y tiro suave de el.

— ¿Q-que cosa quieres Kono Obaka-san? ¡Déjame! —dio un respigón cuando vio que se trataba de Eli, quien le miraba un poco sorprendía de aquel repentino grito— ¡Oh, discúlpame! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —busco al pruso para mirarlo con odio pero se encontró con que este estaba sumido en una conversación con Francis, quien le ponía la mano sobre el hombro y murmuraba un par de cosas que hasta esa distancia no se alcanzaban a distinguir— Perdóname de verdad, Eli, pensé que eras…

— Gilbert… lo se… —le sonrió de nueva cuenta, llevando los dedos hacia un mechón largo de cabello castaño que se hecho detrás de la oreja, también se relajo del susto y volvió a sonreírle animada igual que siempre— No importa. Roderich… ¿Si vas a acompañarme a casa después de clases? —sus ojos brillaron de manera que el chico de lentes quedo en una especie de transe— ¿Verdad que si…?

Tal y como lo miraba no le quedo más que sonreír e intentar complacerla tal cual lo había hecho siempre.

— Por supuesto que sí-… No espera, no puedo. —se corrigió de repente, recordando algo importante. Por un momento recordó el sonido del disco rayado en las películas de comedia, cuando el momento romántico era interrumpido.

— ¿Eh, y por que no? —pregunto Elizaveta, confundida y ligeramente ofuscada.

Gilbert que iba pasando detrás de ella, seguramente para volver a su lugar se les quedo observando y luego le regalo una sonrisa extraña a Roderich, no era burlona ni de las otras sonrisas extrañas que solía mandarle, esta era feliz…

_¿Acaso esta pensando que no voy a ir con Eli por que tengo que verlo a el? Ingenuo._

— Por que ya había quedado antes con Vash y su hermana después de clase.

La sonrisa de Gilbert se paralizo, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo oscuro casi homicida por un momento, aparto el rostro rápidamente, solo se escucho el ruido de su silla al ser arrastrada con fuerza antes de sentarse. Por algún raro y bizarro motivo Roderich sonrió internamente.

— Oh, ya veo… —comenzó la chica, bajando la cabeza con decepción, se quedo con la cabeza baja un largo rato, después de unos segundos preguntándose por que Roderich no había vuelto a disculparse como era su costumbre. Elevo la vista con las mejillas infladas y llamo su atención— ¿Roderich?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah si! —le miro fijo, después de unos segundos viendo la expresión molesta de la chica recordó— ¡Oh, oh, si! ¡Discúlpame, Eli! Es que el me ayudo mucho hoy, por eso prometí invitarles un helado a el y su hermana, eso fue durante… la junta del consejo… —tomo sus manos verdad realmente arrepentido y avergonzado— Puedes venir con nosotros, te compare un helado doble, solo por que se trata de ti…

— No gracias… —la chica jalo sus manos de vuelta e hizo como si se acomodara las mangas de su uniforme— No me gustaría hacer un mal cuarteto… —se dio la vuelta y mientras se alejaba sin darle la oportunidad a Roderich de seguir disculpándose le escucho murmurar de forma fuerte— _¡Con tu querido Vash!_

Se mordió el labio nervioso, miro hacia donde Gilbert, este miraba por la ventana, desde una silla que no era suya, muy lejos de el, luego miro a Elizaveta, esta estaba sumiéndose en una conversación con otras chicas que por algún raro motivo lo miraron de reojo, la expresión de Elizaveta no era nada feliz.

Los demás chicos del salón estaban muy metidos en sus propios asuntos, solo por una vez, Edelstein se cuestiono el hecho del por que no tenía más amigos… También deseo que Vash estuviera a su lado en esta ocasión, pero lo más probable era que terminara regañándolo por su conducta, estaba seguro… Suspirando, camino hasta su lugar y abrió el libro de matemáticas… Se dedicaría a hacer la tarea que dejaron, tarea que por supuesto nadie se había tomado la molestia de comenzar.

— _¿Te piensas quedar ahí hasta mañana?_

La voz de Gilbert lo saco de sus pensamientos, despego la vista del antepenúltimo ejercicio en su libro, luego frunció el ceño, extrañado. _¿Qué hora es? _Miro a su alrededor para ver el salón casi vacio, a excepción de unas cuantas personas que terminaban de arreglar sus cosas. El dueño de los ojos rubís le miraba fijo, esperando a que se levantara.

Se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de salir, así que se apresuro a meter todo dentro de su mochila, dio una vuelta para ver que no hubiera basura y las mesas estuvieran en su lugar, entonces sin más salió, comenzando a andar en los pasillos, Gilbert caminaba al lado de el sin decir nada. Roderich todavía tenia las formulas matemáticas rondando por la cabeza, por eso, en un momento de distracción, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Gilbert por que lo seguía, pero se acordó.

Había quedado de verse con el después, en las canchas. Y por la dirección en la que iban sus pies predecía que estaba caminando hacia allá, se detuvo en seco, justo antes de doblar un pasillo. Gilbert se dio la cuenta para mirarlo con una ceja arqueada, antes de ir con él, tenía que hacer otra cosa.

— Gilbert, ¿Podríamos vernos ahí en cinco minutos? Antes tengo que avisar a alguien…

— ¿Al enano, no? ¿Acaso vas a pedirle permiso para poder hablar conmigo? _—_dijo con cierta ironía y un tono sarcástico que delataba su desaprobación.

Roderich se detuvo para reclamarle con cierta frustración.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

— Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Como sabía que no iba a conseguir una mejor respuesta, chasqueo la boca y decidió apresurar su andar para poder alcanzar a Vash antes de que este saliera. Por suerte así lo hizo, este iba por el pasillo de salida cuando la voz de Roderich lo detuvo a tiempo.

— Roderich, ¿Pasa algo? _—_se mostro sorprendido de ver al castaño ahí, al susodicho le ofendió este hecho.

— ¡Por supuesto que pasa algo! ¿No me digas que lo has olvidado, Vash? Te dije que te llevaría a ti y a tu hermanita a comer un helado después de clase…

La cara de Vash se ilumino de sorpresa y apartando la vista fue victima de un sonrojo.

— ¿Sigues con eso? Te dije que no es necesario, estamos bien, no debes de…

— Pero yo quiero, es de mala educación romper tus compromisos… _—_Oh si, se estaba poniendo chantajista. El rubio lo miro feo por esto, después de un suspiro término aceptando para placer de Roderich— ¡Ah! ¿Te importaría si nos viéramos ahí? Antes de ir contigo debo hablar con alguien. Pero será rápido… —dijo haciendo una línea con su boca, y entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Es con el idiota ese? —su tono de desconfianza le aviso al de lentes que estaba al borde de una escena— ¿No necesitas ir con alguien? No, espera, puedo ir por mi hermana y regresar a la escuela, espero alcanzarte a tiempo y así podremos ir después a donde tu quieras.

Esa idea pareció agradarle más al austriaco, quien feliz asintió con la cabeza, luego acordaron los minutos y Roderich se despidió de el en la salida, antes de retomar su andar a las canchas.

Se sentía tranquilo por haber quedado de acuerdo con su compañero, sea lo que sea que le dijera Gilbert se quitaría el amargo sabor de boca con su helado y lo olvidaría pronto. Aun así todavía existía la incógnita de que cosa le iba a decir Gilbert a Roderich, solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera alguna otra escusa para _molestarlo _como solía hacerlo con sus conductas extrañas. Mientras caminaba, observo con cierta incomodidad como el lugar iba quedando desierto, a penas había algunos chicos que se quedaban después de clases a sus respectivos clubs deportivos, pero llegaban una hora o media hora pasada la escuela, usualmente en ese tiempo iban a comer o se quedaban en las tiendas de videojuegos a alquilar un par de horas de entretenimiento.

Se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando vio chicos con uniforme dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha, eso quería decir que iban a llegar más para algún futuro partido después de clase, pronto se iba a llenar de gente. No era solo entrenamiento, iba a haber un evento. Dio una vuelta hasta rodear la cancha y comenzó a buscar una cabeza platinada entre las demás personas, no pudo encontrar a ninguna, si no hubiera sido por que su sentido del deber y la responsabilidad era más fuerte, hubiera dado de escusa que no encontró a Gilbert e hubiera salido corriendo ahora que podía.

Pero no lo hico. Y por si esto no fuera tan malo, logro ver a Gilbert salir del cuarto de vestidores para recibirlo, y le llamo con una mano.

El corazón de Roderich comenzó a sentir más y más pánico conforme se aproximaba, no quería que los pensamientos nublaran en su mente, venia a aquí a hablar con Gilbert de temas serios, quizá era un buen momento para dejarle en claras las cosas y preguntarle otras, la gente se entendía hablando, eso era de civilizados.

Intento hacer como que no miraba mucho la sonrisa blanca que le regalo el de ojos rubís apenas lo vio llegar, el saludo con cortesía diciendo buenas tardes y entonces se cruzo de brazos, al no escuchar palabra por parte de Gilbert comenzó a sentirse más nervioso, cuando estaba nervioso se desesperaba, y cuando se desesperaba se exaltaba y hablaba mucho cuando no quería.

— Bien Gilbert, estoy aquí tal y como querías. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que vayamos al punto para que no pueda atrasarme en mis compromisos. —Miro hacia otra parte, lo malo era que no había un panorama espectacular que mirar, ni nada que pudiera llamar más su atención que el mismo Gilbert.

— _Kesesese~ _Directo al punto, señorito, tal y como me gusta de ti~ —Gilbert se movió y estiro una mano, probablemente era como un gesto casual, o quizá para sacarse la mochila que todavía tenia colgada al hombro, pero el pánico del castaño no pudo evitar relacionar ese gesto con algo hacia su persona, así que se aparto bruscamente del rango de su alcance, con el corazón latiendo más aprisa— ¿Eh? Oye… tranquilo…

— ¡No quiero que hagas nada raro…!, ¡Te lo advierto!

Gilbert se revolvió la cabeza y sin decir nada dejo una mano ahí, como si estuviera pensado detenidamente algo y después volvió a mirar a Roderich.

— Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas sobre tu relación con Elizaveta… —dijo serio, y Roderich le miro con sorpresa, para después mirarlo de forma seria también— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo se conocen?

No se sorprendió en lo absoluto que le preguntara ese tipo de cosas, aun así intentando mantener su calma y porte tranquilo, le respondió.

— De casi toda la vida. Bueno… Nos conocemos desde que somos niños, ella era mi vecina, entonces éramos compañeros de juegos y amigos. A pesar de que luego su familia se mudo unas calles más lejanas, seguía frecuentando mi hogar para jugar juntos, y nuestros padres se tenían confianza, de ahí hemos tenido la suerte de coincidir siempre en las mismas escuelas… Hasta ahora… —mientras hablaba soltaba las frases con mucha nostalgia y felicidad, recordando. Quizá también por que quería transmitirle a Gilbert lo importante que era Elizaveta para el.

— Hmmm… Ya veo —para su sorpresa Gilbert sonrió un poco— ¿Y desde cuando estas enamorada de ella?

La expresión de Roderich paso de la nostalgia a ser roja igual que un tomate, estuvo tentado a golpear al albino por un hombro y así lo hizo, soltando "¡Kono Obaka-san!"

— _Kesesese~ _¡Responde la pregunta, señorito!

Su rostro iba a explotar, pero aun así intento tomar mucho aire y sonar sereno cuando le dijo la verdad.

— Ya no… me acuerdo… —fue sincero, no estaba seguro desde cuando le comenzó a atraer la chica de otra forma— No recuerdo el momento exacto en que paso de ser un amiga a alguien importante para mi…

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez de otra persona?

Le sorprendió la pregunta. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

— ¿E-enamorarme… de otra persona? —parpadeo y negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué debería? Siempre me ha gustado Eli…

— Puede que eso sea lo que piensas… —la boca del más alto se hizo una línea recta, y sus ojos brillaron con cierta frustración— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si jamás te has dado la oportunidad de enamorarte de otra persona?

Muchas preguntas seguidas, sobre todo preguntas que ni el mismo Roderich se había hecho en su vida… ¿Cómo podía responder algo que no entendía?

— ¿Por qué me estas preguntando todo esto? Pensé que solo íbamos a hablar sobre Elizaveta…

— ¡Ah! —Gilbert soltó un bufido levantando la cabeza y dando una vuelta rápida con su cuerpo, para alejarse del castaño, dijo algo por lo bajo no pudo escuchar, pero se veía muy molesto. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, pero se prometió no tener miedo.

El más alto se dio la vuelta y lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras soltaba unas directas palabras para las que no estaba preparado.

— Pero ella jamás te va a corresponder… —lo tomo por los hombros y le dio una ligera sacudida— Sobre todo si tu no haces algo. Ni aun ahora haces algo… ¡Jamás haces nada! _Coño_, Señorito… Todos estos días me la he pasado esperando a que reacciones pero eres más difícil de lo que pensaba… —sus ojos flameaban, casi pudo notar como el rojo se hacia más grande mientras la pupila se dilataba.

Roderich se quedo sin habla, sin saber que decir, sin tener como reaccionar.

Lo único que sentía era un hueco en el corazón.

— Ella te quiere mucho… —sonrió en una mueca rara, sin dejar de hablar— Lo más probable es que seria amable al rechazarte… ¿Pero vas a poder vivir con eso?

_Si._

Sus palabras eran directas, afiladas, sinceras. Se estaban clavando en la mente de Roderich tal como si fueran lanzas, las escuchaba, las entendía, pero no podía expresar ninguna acción para responderlas.

— ¿O quizá por eso tienes miedo y no le dices nada? ¿Es por eso? ¿Tienes miedo de que no te hable? ¿De que todo sea diferente? ¿Prefieres estar de esta forma siempre?

_Si._

— ¿Viendo como yo si puedo hacer lo que tu no?

El castaño bajo la mirada, sus manos colgaban sin ningún movimiento a los lados de su cuerpo, pero los dedos comenzaron a temblarle.

— ¡Contéstame! —volvió a sacudir sus hombros con más ímpetu.

Roderich mordió sus labios con fuerza, casi podía sentir como sus ojos se nublaban de liquido cristalino… _¿Por qué…?_

— Eres un cobarde.

_¿P-por que maldita sea…?_

La mirada del chico de lentes se vio furiosa a través de los cristales y sacando fuerzas que no se conocía empujo al pruso. Soltó un alarido de frustración, avanzo otro paso y volvió a empujarlo con mayor fuerza. Para este entonces Gilbert se sorprendió, más no hizo nada por impedirlo, mucho menos cuando el tercer empujón lo hizo retachar contra la pared y quejarse. Deteniendo a Roderich en su andar.

Pero eso no era todo, este literalmente le grito en la cara a todo pulmón.

— ¿¡Por qué me atormentas!? —exigió saber, rojo de furia, agitado, incluso estaba comenzando a transpirar y el calor había subido considerablemente, otra vez volvió a estampar las manos contra el pecho de Gilbert— Pensé que eran ideas mías… —tomo aire para recuperar el aliento— Que podía estar equivocado, y no lo pensaba mucho p-por que… me daba miedo… ¡Más ahora me doy cuenta que eres un completo idiota, Beilschmidt!

— ¿Y de que… otra cosa te has dado cuenta? —Roderich le miro estupefacto, de todas las cosas no se esperaba esa respuesta, Gilbert le miro a los ojos y sus miradas se sostenían la una a la otra, ambos frustrados y molestos por sus motivos personales. Al no obtener respuesta el albino volvió a gruñir— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Sufres algún tipo de discapacidad mental? ¿Eres masoquista o tu mamá te dejo caer cuando eras un niño?

— Que gracioso, Roderich… —sonrió de medio lado— Pero no… Solo se que estoy un poco loco, pero no de la forma en la que tú piensas… —el de ojos violetas rodo los ojos— ¿De verdad… aún no te das cuenta? —se notaba ansioso por algún raro motivo— ¿Quieres saber por que me la paso molestándote todo el tiempo?

_¡Lo reconoció! Lo sabía, ese Kono Obaka-san es demasiado predecible…_

— Si, quiero saber… —dijo con determinación, pero antes de que Gilbert pudiera decir algo, levanto una mano y le interrumpió— Pero antes dime una cosa…

Tomo mucho aire y lo soltó despacio, relajándose. Este era el momento más turbulento de su vida, pero esta conversación le había ayudado a ver muchas cosas que antes había sido incapaz de ver… Había decidido dejar de ser egoísta… Con respecto a Elizaveta. Gilbert hizo un sonido de impaciencia para que le preguntara lo que quería saber, puesto que se notaba que el también tenia deseos de hablar.

— ¿En verdad la amas…? A Eli… —soltó con suavidad, de forma baja, perdiendo el timbre fuerte de su voz determinada. Jamás pensó que llegaría en día en que la dejara ir… Pero algo en las palabras de Gilbert se quedo rondando en su cabeza.

"_La oportunidad de enamorarse de otra persona."_

Debía dejar de ser egoísta y darle la oportunidad a Elizaveta.

No hubo respuesta, tampoco era como si Roderich sintiera urgencia por terminar de destruir sus ilusiones. Tendría que asimilarlo de una forma bastante lenta…

— Por que si en verdad la amas yo… Me voy a hacer a un lado… —otra vez su corazón se encogía— Solo quiero decirte que la cuides… Ella es una persona muy importante para mí… —le miro con los ojos recelosos— Aun si esta contigo no dejara de serlo, ¡Y si te atreves a hacerle algo yo…!

— No. En lo absoluto.

— B-bueno… Me alegra escuchar eso.

— Me refiero a la pregunta. Lo primero que preguntaste… —suspiro cruzándose de brazos y recargo en la pared— La respuesta es No.

A Roderich le tomo un par de segundos comprender a que se refería. Tuvo que repetir sus palabras y volver a andar sobre sus pasos. A pesar de que lo hizo unas cinco veces intentaba ver el error en la respuesta de Gilbert y la pregunta que formulo.

Sus sentimientos de culpabilidad, sumisión y conformismo fueron desvaneciéndose de forma lenta. Otro sentimiento sin embargo se estaba levantando furioso y tiñéndolo todo de un rojo abrazador, igual a los ojos que estaba mirando.

— _¿Qué…?_

— ¿A parte de ciego, eres sordo?

— ¿QUÉ?

— Preguntaste si la amaba, la respuesta es No. —pasó una mano por su hebras platinadas— Lo que yo tengo hacia ella es diferente. _Amar es algo demasiado fuerte._

Roderich no podía respirar. Algo atorado en su cuello estaba impidiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Se estaba debatiendo en si pensar detenidamente que acaba de escuchar y frenar sus emociones para intentar destrozar a ese sujeto con sus propias manos: _Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo… Quizá se refiere a que amar es algo muy fuerte, apenas se están conociendo. Es imposible que la quiera tanto como yo, es cierto. Quizá lo estoy subestimando. No puede referirse a… no puede… no puede ser TAN…_

— Ni siquiera se si realmente me gusta… —Tanteo terreno peligroso, pero el albino estaba seguro que eso terminaría de disipar las dudas del austriaco.

Lo próximo que sintió fue el cuerpo del presidente de la clase estampándolo contra la pared, frunció el ceño y rápidamente metió las manos para apartarlo, puesto que su espalda se clavo contra algo rugoso, haciéndole soltar una exclamación de dolor, pero se sorprendió de lo ágil que había resultado el castaño, puesto que este hizo algo que no se esperaba.

Tomo su mano y la doblo, haciendo que Gilbert maldijera y se arrodillara frente a Roderich. Un dolor punzante le llego desde la palma hasta el codo, de ahí viajo a su espalda, y le llego un dolor punzante y caliente.

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ?! —la mente de Roderich iba a mil por hora, en ese momento solamente se paso rápidamente todas las imágenes de lo aprendido con Vash, y las aplico sin dudar contra Gilbert, rápidamente lo termino de derribar en el piso y le dio la vuelta, juntando la otra mano para hacerle una llave en la espalda.

Gilbert volvió a quejarse, con los ojos abiertos miro por encima de su hombro a Roderich, su expresión era de sorpresa y cierta estupefacción. Si Roderich no hubiera estado tan furioso en ese momento probablemente se hubiera regocijado de su victoria.

— _¿Estas jugando con ella? _¡Eso _jamás _te lo perdonaré! —subió la rodilla en la espalda de Gilbert, para evitar que se levantara cuando lo sintió moverse— ¡Si no la quieres ni tampoco te gusta, por que diablos la estas ilusionando! ¡Eres un maldito, una bestia!

Seguía tirando de su mano sin piedad, hasta casi llevarla a la nuca. Gilbert se quejaba y nada más. Roderich deseaba escuchar una disculpa, alguna palabra racional por parte del otro, por lo menos que se quedara inconsciente. Pero eso era poco probable. Sobre todo por el hecho de que a pesar de que Roderich estaba usando la fuerza de sus dos manos para intentar someterlo, Gilbert con una sola estaba tirando su brazo de vuelta detrás de la espalda… y le estaba ganando.

Lo inevitable sucedió, fue el turno de Edelstein al quejarse cuando la mano ajena se le zafo de las propias y como un látigo fue de regreso al frente, Gilbert no perdió tiempo, y al tener las dos manos libres, tomo impulso del suelo para derribar a Roderich. Este no puso hacer nada que intentar levantarse para preparar la defensa, pero sintió como el pruso lo tomo de sus ropas y lo puso debajo de si una vez más, su furia era tan grande que estaba sustituyendo el temor de ser golpeado, pero de todas formas lo tomo de vuelta y sorprendentemente lo hizo rodar para cambiar de posiciones.

Gilbert gruño, haciéndolo rodar una vez más. Rodaron sin dar tregua, hasta que en una de esas el más fuerte planto las piernas al rededor del otro y lo aporreo contra el piso.

— ¡Te gusta! ¿No es así, Roderich? —le grito en cara, retomando el hilo de la conversación a pesar de la pelea.

— ¡Como te atreves a ponerlo en duda, miserable! —logro ir contra sus manos y puso una contra la cara de Gilbert, hundiendo las uñas mientras intentaba alejarlo, este lo mordió en respuesta y tomo esa mano con una propia para mantenerla quieta— ¡Arg…! ¡Que poco hombre eres! ¡La quiero, por supuesto que SI!

Ambos están despeinados, las ropas se habían desordenado debido a tantas vueltas y los constantes forcejeos por parte de ambos, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y por lo menos en lo que respecta de Roderich, el ya estaba llegando a su limite.

— Por una parte… lo hago para molestarte… —admitió, para terminarla de joder, le sonrió mientras lo decía.

Roderich doblo una pierna y lo pateo en uno de sus costados. Borro la sonrisa para quejarse.

— ¡LO SABÍA! —renovaba fuerzas debido a la furia, y se movía igual que un gusano.

— ¡P-pero por otra parte! —tenia que dividir su atención en no dejar ir al castaño y poder terminar de decir lo que por semanas había estado conteniendo— P-por otra parte… S-se que si la dejo… ¡Hmp! ¡E-ella terminaría contigo! —esa confesión hizo detener a Roderich de sus forcejeos, tomaba mucho aire, agitado, intentando regular su respiración— ¿Te sorprende? Si, es cierto… M-mentí, todavía te tengo fe…

Su corazón ya estaba latiendo a prisa, pero no estaba seguro si era por el hecho de los forcejeos en el piso, o por el hecho de que las palabras de Gilbert habían calado una vez más dentro de su persona.

— Así que… si debo elegir entre esas dos opciones… Me quedo con la primera.

— ¡Pero tu NO la quieres! —la frustración en Roderich había llegado a su limite, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos llenos de odio miraban a Gilbert y lo fulminaban con la mirada— ¡Ella _no _te gusta! —por lo menos había dejado de moverse, y ahora mismo solo estaba gritándole al otro— Eso es enfermo…

— ¡Esto no se trata de ella, estúpido! ¡Se trata de ti! —el otro igual había llegado a su limite— ¡Siempre se ha tratado de ti, pero tienes una fijación a _no _darte cuenta de nada! ¿Quieres saber por que estoy con ella a pesar de que no la quiera? —bajo más el cuerpo— ¿Quieres saber por que disfruto molestarte?

El nerviosismo invadió el corazón de Roderich… Prediciendo, pero no podía estar seguro… Su curiosidad también era grande, tenía un montón de preguntas encima y quería que todas fueran resueltas. ¿Qué quería decir el otro con eso? ¿Se trata de él?

— ¿Por qué… me besaste? —se le escapo la pregunta, y casi al instante el pánico invadió sus ojos, _no… esa no… no quería saber la respuesta de esa pregunta…_

Gilbert lo miro sorprendido, aunque no lo demostraron ni sus ojos ni su cuerpo.

Roderich era tan necio, tan terco, tan… Tan inocente.

Tenía buenos sentimientos. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por la gente que quería y odiaba las injusticias.

Roderich Edelstein era un montón de cosas buenas.

— Estoy enamorado de ti.

**TBC**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES.**

GILBERT, LO HIZO. POR FIN NOS DEMUESTRAS TU VALOR. _"WAAAAH~"_

¿Qué más decir? Solo que se que piensan que soy una desgraciada por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero todavía falta más~ Mucho más.

Me pone sumamente feliz que sigan esta historia, a pesar de los años, que comenten y aporten ideas ; u ; estoy pensando hacer una pequeña lista para poner lo que ya he cumplido y lo que me falta por cumplir, aunque sea en una pequeña parte o alta. Para hacerlo más divertido, ahí se quedaran las ideas, pero no voy a decir donde las usare, para que no piensen que ya se saben la historia pero andén con la expectativa XD bueno, la lista fue:

Parejas:

Edelweiss (SuizaAustria) _Ritsu Kirkland_

Spamano (AntonioLovino) _Natsukyu_

Franada (FranciaCanada) _Natsukyu_

Situaciones:

Ludwig, _por supuesto que si, para Ritsu Kirkland._

Doble cita, _para Ritsu Kirkland._

Lo que no esta subrayado son mis pendientes, pero quiero que vean que si cumplo y no los he olvidado, ustedes pueden seguir haciendo peticiones y aportar ideas, siempre que vayan con el hilo de la historia, todo puede pasar todavía, falta… Falta más. A mi me encanta que aporten ideas, aunque adoro más que me dejen comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

**VIC RESPONDE, ACEPTA, RECIBE, Y REGRESA COMENTARIOS.**

**YuriyKuznetsov: **YO LO SE. SE QUE TODOS QUIEREN CELOS, LOS CELOS SON BUENOS (¿?) pero no te preocupes, vas a ver que se viene en el próximo capitulo, esta vez estuvo un poco más dedicado a este momento final XD.

**Natsukyu: **Me vas a matar, lo se… Te cumplí a medias. Aun cuando dije que en este capitulo venia, y pensaba alargarlo hasta el momento en la heladería, pero se hizo más largo, entonces lo del Franada, vendrá para la próxima, aun así te tengo pendiente! ; o ; yo si cumplo…

**Ritsu Kirkland: **Tu lo sabes, yo lo se, todo mundo lo sabe (¿?), el Edelweiss le puso sabor al fic, ¡sigue niña, siguehg! Me gustan las personas creativas llenas de ideas, y me alegro mucho que te gustara este capitulo. Tus ideas van para la lista, ahora si lo voy a manejar, espero que te guste cuando las use XD va con mucho cariño para ti~

**Jackce: **Me vas a tener que perdonar ; o ; bueno, lo puse unilateral para que no fuera tan difícil de digerir, y espero que no hayas muerto y no me odies de por medio –cry-

**Kawaiigiirl: **Pues ya sabes que paso, pero eso no se acaba hasta que se acaba, todavía no llegamos ni al climax de la historia XD pero me gusta como va hasta ahora.

**Antoinette Beilschmidt: **"Aquí nadie muere hasta que se termine el fic" OMG morí con eso X'D, muy cierto, muy cierto, todavía no podemos liquidar a nadie, esto se acaba hasta que se acaba, y espero que las situaciones te sigan gustando conforme lleguen~

**Anneliese Edelstein: **Pues espero que te leas este capitulo completo también, y lo que sigue, y lo que sigue de lo que sigue~ -manda muchos corazones-

**Umiko Aoki: **Asdfasdfadf esa parte del baño me la tuve que pensar muy bien XD Ese Gilbert es impredecible, pero ya le va a tocar sufrir un poquitín también, puesto que no es justo que Rode tenga todo lo malo~

**Ciel-l-byakuya: **Elizaveta no ha sido la única ciega, Roderich no vio las señales, así que se van repartiendo parejo XD ¡Todos quieren más Gilbert celoso! Es delicioso ponerlo asi, debo de reconocerlo~

**Nekogoro-chan: **Siempre quise hacer un Fic PruAus ; u ; este es el primero que hago (no se si será el único) de esa pareja, por eso le pongo empeño e intento que quede decente, me alegro que te guste la pareja, me encanta Gilbert con el señorito.

**Miisaki-chan: **Ojala siga teniendo tus comentarios entonces x3 me encantan los comentarios, ¡muchas gracias por tomarte unos segundos para escribir!

Supongo que esa es toda la vuelta de hoy chicas, espero actualizar para inicios de Febrero~ tenia el pendiente de este capi y ya he cumplido, ¡Así que les deseo una bonita noche, día, tarde, o lo que se presente!

¡Saludos!

V. Schinkovinu.


End file.
